Manual de Cómo Conquistar a un Prostituto en Cinco Pasos
by kawai13
Summary: Levi, un exitoso empresario multimillonario, empieza a acumular estrés debido a la falta de sexo. Manipulado por sus "amigos" llega a conocer a un prostituto que le quitará el sueño por noches. Nunca pensó el tener que recurrir a un estúpido manual, propiedad de Hanji, para poder tenerlo en sus manos, porque Levi, había caído en los encantos de ese peculiar joven. (Riren)
1. Prólogo

Hola, soy la creadora de Seres de mi mundo (le cambié el nombre) y pues… realmente no quiero subir de ese fic, hasta tener un buen avance. He decidido hacer primero la secuela que tendrá el nombre anterior (Seres de otro mundo) Para que se conozca mas el mundo en que se desarrolla la trama, para que conozcan más a Levi, que CRÉANME tiene cualidades extraordinarias que ni se imaginan. Les va a encantar, pero quiero hacer bien el formato. Por ello decidí subir este fic mientras ordeno el otro nwn.

Como está en mi perfil, soy BUENA haciendo lemon, pero siempre me agrada ponerle una BUENA trama, sea One-shot o Long-shot. Me agrada escribir un fic con una agradable y trama bien hecha. Este fic va a tener lemon, Sí. Va a tener Drama, Sí. Va a tener Humor, sí. Me he dado cuenta que haciendo humor sutil y cotidiano, tengo un buen toque, por lo que no voy a desperdiciarlo y deseo mejorar en ello. La práctica hace al maestro, ¿no? w

Siento que tengo errores ortográficos que se me estás escapando por la emoción de poder publicarles este prólogo w Pero ya no puedo esperar más, me siento rara en no publicar algo en tanto tiempo.

**OJO:_ IMPORTANTE LEER_** Este fic el primer cap que publicaré será un VARIOSxEren. Va a ser foshado por muchos uwu. Es ahí donde Levi va a conocerlo. ¿Creen que el siendo tan cerrado contrataría a un prostituto de la nada? Pues no. Es necesario Muchos va a disfrutar del cuerpecito de el bello prostituto Eren *w*

Ahora sí Lean .0

.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados en esta historia pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, mangaka de Shingeki No Kyojin. Yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro para darle vida a mis historias.

.

.

**Prólogo**

.

Hanji buscaba en esa enorme caja de envío, su tan preciado descubrimiento; hace un par de semanas había encontrado una página de Libros extraños, extravagantes y sumamente caros, desde temas poco agradables de tocar hasta libros que eran considerados reliquias. Ella, siendo una persona con buena calidad de vida no le importaba revisar todos los títulos. Y uno, por su portada, precio y peculiar contenido, le llamó la atención.

Era pequeño, de letras grandes (según el par de imágenes que mostraban el interior del libro) Tapa dura y negra con letras y bordes dorados (de oro mismo). Era un manual, uno muy curioso. Pero le atrajo fuertemente la necesidad de comprarlo.

Pujando por el delgado libro, habiendo gastado una pequeña fortuna y esperando una semana entera para que su entrega llegara, recién podía tenerlo en sus manos. Sus ojos brillaron y una enorme sonrisa surcó por sus labios. "Manual de como enamorar a un Prostituto en cinco Pasos"

**.**

***-*-*- Manual -*-*-***

**.**

**MANUAL DE CÓMO ENAMORAR A UN PROSTITUTO EN CINCO PASOS**

**.**

**_1.- Cómpralo por un par de días_**

**_2.- Fóllalo todo el tiempo_**

**_3.- Has que se enamore de ti_**

**_4.- Oblígalo a que deje su trabajo._**

**_5.- Se feliz con él._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Manual de cómo Enamorar a un Prostituto en Cinco Pasos_**

Ajá, ¿así que probaste un bello prostituto en algún lugar, evento o reunión; y ahora no puedes sacártelo de la cabeza? Son solo cinco pasos, para tenerlo junto a ti; y que no esté nunca más con otra persona que no seas tú. Podrás monopolizar ese deseable cuerpo, que te atrapó en una sola noche de lujuria.

Manual exclusivo para hombres ricos y exitosos que desean conquistar a un prostituto.

Te recomendamos leer todo el manual primero antes de usarlo.

.

.

**_1.- Cómpralo por un par de días:_**

a) Si trabaja vendiéndose, solo tienes que ofrecer una cantidad exorbitante para comprar su cuerpo, no solo por una noche u horas, sino dos días enteros; aquellos que los venden, son codiciosos, avariciosos y siempre se llevan un buen tajo del dinero que el prostituto gana. Ofrece algo sea casi imposible rechazar. Pues no importa si el prostituto lo hace por placer o por necesidad, en ambas él tampoco verá alguna forma de negarse. Recuerda establecer los límites del "contrato" al pagar tanto puede que tengas gratos privilegios para disfrutar de su cuerpo.

b) Te recomendamos que lo compres en un fin de semana, ya sea desde viernes por la noche, hasta el domingo la hora que tú desees. Si el prostituto tiene una vida aparte de ese nada santo trabajo, facilitarle el tiempo y los días te dará más chance de que acepte. Aparte tú también lo puedes disfrutar sin necesidad de preocuparte por tus negocios.

c) Lo compraste y aceptó. Perfecto Tienes casi el primer paso terminado. Tienes que demostrarle al menor que tu interés en él solo es sexual, que te has encaprichado con su cuerpo y lo quieres usar a tu antojo por un buen tiempo. Pero no le digas aun que sientes algo más por él. Se podría asustar e irse. Se indiferente, trátalo fríamente, un poco hosco si es posible. Ahora ya estás listo para ir al segundo paso.

**_._**

**_._**

**_2.- Fóllalo todo el tiempo:_**

a) Esta regla se escucha genial, ¿verdad? Pues lo es. Lo vas a tener para ti solo, un buen par de días y nada mejor que follar con alguien tan sexy y perfecto. Luego de que hablas con él por primera vez y lo hayas tratado como te dijimos en el punto 1 sección C. Llévalo a tu cama, no esperes mucho. No pienses si está cansado o nervioso, llévatelo a la cama y fóllalo tan duro como puedas, pero no exageres, no queremos que deje de servir para el resto del tiempo ¿no?

b) Una vez que haya terminado tu primera follada con él, sean las veces que tú hayas querido y estés completamente satisfecho. Sigue el dormir con a su lado. Has que se confunda desde ahora. Apégalo a ti todo el tiempo, acostúmbralo a tu presencia y toques, a tus caricias y besos. Que en su cuerpo solo quede impresa tu marca. Para que más adelante, cuando folle con otros, no pueda sacarte de la mente. Solo tú podrás satisfacerlo.

c) No hay mucho más que decir en esta regla. Solo disfruta tu tiempo con él a solas, porque va a volver a su trabajo y por un amargo tiempo, tal vez lo veas trabajar con otros. Contén tu ira, pronto será solo tuyo.

**_._**

**_._**

**_3.- Has que se enamore de ti:_**

a) Este paso tienes que empezarlo a la mitad del paso dos. ¿Recuerdas que te dimos consejos de hacer que su cuerpo solo pueda sentir placer con tus toques? Es a esto a lo que nos referimos. La mayoría de enamoramientos inicia con la atracción física, no necesitamos engañarnos, si alguien no nos gusta visualmente no nos acercamos, tal vez no salimos con esa persona hasta que lo conocemos mejor, pero la atracción visual es lo primero.

b) Aclarado bien el punto anterior. Llegó el momento. Después de habértelo follado tanto como tus deseos sexuales te lo pidieron y por el tiempo que lo tuviste. Debes dejarlo ir. Te damos un consejo, el último beso que le des, debe recordarlo por días, si es posible hasta semanas. Pero no te preocupes lo vas a seguir viendo, pero tienes que compartirlo, es solo un periodo de tiempo, pero lo compartirás. Y debes entender, que desde ahora, cada punto va a tomar un periodo de mínimo un mes.

c) No vas a dejar de verlo, no aun. Por lo que, hazte una rutina, tal vez, dos veces a la semana. Los mismo días y a la misma hora, ve y cómpralo, a su precio normal y disfruta de tu tiempo con él. Al inicio que sea solo sexo, pero uno cariñoso. Trátalo con delicadeza mientras están en la cama y dale tantos besos como te sean posibles, tienes que hacer que tu marca en su cuerpo, sea perpetua. Un mes, ese es el aproximado de sexo cariñoso (puedes agregarle un par de semanas más a este punto) Y después de terminar, siempre dale mimos, consiéntelo, pregúntale por él. Puede que descubras cosas que te favorezcan en el siguiente punto.

d) Después de comprarlo solo para tener sexo amoroso, de forma casual, luego de que ambos estén recostados en tu cama después de una agradable faena, pregúntale a qué lugar le gustaría ir la siguiente vez que se encuentren. Se va a confundir, pero ese es el punto. Ahora no solo lo vas a comprar para sexo, sino para pasar tiempo junto a él. Como si fueran pareja, salir al cine, caminar por el parque, a la playa, que se vaya acostumbrando lentamente a ti de esa forma. Que te anhele tanto en la cama con en su vida. Dile palabras lindas de amor. Tal vez no un "te amo" pero si un "te quiero". Este punto debe durar otro mes aproximadamente (tal como en el primero, se puede extender por dos semanas más como máximo) Las citas pueden acabar en sexo, tranquilo, no vas a tener que dejar de saborear su cuerpo.

**_._**

**_._**

**_4.- Oblígalo a que deje su trabajo:_**

¿Qué tal tu bello prostituto? ¿Enamorado de ti hasta la medula? Ahora tienes que tener cuidado, dependiendo de qué clase sea tu prostituto (Por Necesidad o Por Gusto) es que debes actuar diferente.

**.**

**Por Necesidad **

Mmm… Se supone que esto lo hace más simple ¿no? Tienes bastante dinero y se lo puedes dar (Sino, no hubieras podido cumplir los puntos anteriores, aparte de que no te hubieran recomendado este manual) Si tu bello prostituto tiene ese trabajo, es porque no tiene a nadie más en su vida, o si lo tiene pero no quiere depender de alguien. En cualquier de los dos casos tu bello prostituto tiene algo que te pondrá las cosas difíciles. Orgullo. Y un orgullo bastante alto para no haberte pedido ayuda hasta ahora. Un orgullo más grande de lo normal para poder salir el solo adelante con este trabajo. ¿Vez que es un gran impedimento? Porque si tratas de decirle algo y escoges malas palabras, puedes herirlo y distanciarlo de ti. Por eso te pedimos paciencia. Acá los puntos a seguir.

a) Ya pasó el mes de comprarlo para salir con él a compartir tiempo, y tienes que entender que de ahora en adelante, te vas a empezar a distanciar de él. Tranquilo, como todo acá (menos el último paso) es temporal. En una salida, cuando ambos estén sentados, conversando, tienes que hacer tu movimiento. Ese día tienes que estar más pensativo de lo normal (y puede que lo estés, porque sabemos que te va a doler alejar a tu bello prostituto) Si él ya está enamorado de ti, se preocupará, pero tú le dirás que no pasa nada, solo que la siguiente semana, no vas a poderlo (solo una de las dos veces que lo vez en la semana) Y poco a poco, empieza a darle excusas para ya no verlo tanto como antes. Este es un triste y largo proceso, Mes y medio como mínimo, pero no creemos que quieras alargarlo, y en tu última visita a él en este periodo, tiene que tener una distancia de más de una semana con la anterior salida. Es decir, que entre cita y cita, tienen que haber pasado más de 10 días.

b) Lo extrañas y él a ti. Por eso, esa cita, en ese último día vas a explotar. Si, acá podrás expresar toda esa ira que sientes. Todo ese enojo que has reprimido por compartir su bello cuerpo con otros. Sácaselo en cara. Dile que no puedes seguir con él si sigue vendiendo su cuerpo. Acá por primera vez, te permitimos decirle: "Te Amo" Que mejor manera de destruir la coraza de un chico orgulloso y a la defensiva, que con palabras de amor. Dile que tú le puedes ayudar en la forma económica, que puedes darle lo que necesites, bésalo con fervor. Si te dice que sí, felicidades. Dejará su trabajo como le pides y puedes ir al paso cinco. Si te dijo que no. Ve al siguiente punto.

c) Su orgullo es un poco más fuerte de lo planeado, pero si de verdad te ama, lo lograrás. Te dijo que no, tú le darás un ultimátum. Eres tú o su orgullo. Le vas a dar una semana, pero tienes que transmitir por tus ojos que estás hablando enserio, que ya no habrá marcha atrás. Como dijimos antes, si hiciste bien los pasos anteriores, no tendrás problema. Llega lo más triste, tienes que irte y esperar. Si en el transcurso de la semana dice que sí. FELICIDADES. Sino, ve al siguiente punto.

d) Mmm… aparte de orgulloso puede que sea vergonzoso o indeciso, tienes una joyita muy peculiar. Tienes que presionarlo más. Los vas a comprar apenas pase la semana. Una última vez. Lo vas a encarar. ¿Tan importante es su orgullo que no acepta su amor por ti? Derrúmbalo derrítelo. Si lo que le molesta es recibir dinero tuyo, dile que luego buscaran una forma de que le retribuyas que puede ser solo un préstamo. Si le tiene miedo a una relación. Hay una frase que usamos en este manual: Lo peor que puede pasar, es quedarte con la duda del ¿Cómo hubiera sido?, porque ¿sabes? Él hubiera no existe. Pase lo que pase, ya se nos agotan las ayudas, si te dice que sí. Felicidades, dejará su trabajo. Sino, ve al siguiente punto.

e) Te vamos a ser sinceros, él es un huesito duro de roer. Solo queda algo. Si el sigue indeciso, si él no ha dicho que si frente a ti temeroso sin decirte que sí. Llévatelo a la cama. Porque no puedes estar con él si sigue vendiendo su cuerpo. Pero quieres recordarlo, hazle el amor. Porque si tanto has hecho por este chico es que lo amas, y si él ha pasado por todo el proceso del manual. Debe estar caladito hasta los huesos por ti. Disfruta su cuerpo, sedúcelo. Dile al oído lo que sientes y cuando lo tengas en tu pecho recostado, dile que extrañaras pasar tiempo a su lado. Que es triste amar y que no sea recíproco. Si te ama, debe ser el paso definitivo para él. No querrá perderte y te dirá que deja su trabajo por ti. Si no acepta, lo sentimos, puede que la relación no funcione si no puede dar un paso como ese, deja que su orgullo o vergüenza se lo impida.

No creemos que con tu orgullo puedas llegar a un acuerdo con él, compartirlo no está en tu vocabulario por eso te damos un tip extra. Que puedes usar en el momento que desees, recomendamos que sea desde el punto c). Si hasta ahora no sabes porque se niega tan fervientemente a aceptar dejar su trabajo. Pregúntale de forma directa. Tal vez te dé una respuesta que te sorprenda, que te ayude en los siguientes puntos, o te de la solución para que al fin esto pueda concluir, con él en tus brazos.

**.**

**Por Gusto: **

A tu bello prostituto le gustaba la vida alegre, en otro contexto te hubiera resultado difícil sacarlo de ese mundo; pero si has hecho bien los puntos anteriores, ya estás muy cerca de poder ser feliz. Porque si tu prostituto trabaja porque le gusta el sexo, ya lo debes tener hechizado con tus manos y tu cuerpo. Aun así acá un par de pasos simples.

a) No te vayas por las ramas, si tanto le gusta el sexo contigo, y aparte está enamorado de todo tu ser, pídele que deje su trabajo por ti, que le puedes dar todo lo que desee y mucho más, que lo amas, porque esa es la verdad, sino, no estarías haciendo todo este trámite para enamorarlo y que solo te pertenezca a ti. Pídele que se vaya contigo. Dile "Te amo" para que su decisión se incline más hacia ti. Si te dice que sí. FELICIDADES, puedes ser feliz con él. Si te dice que no, ve al siguiente punto

b) Acá hay algo raro, tiene en ti el sexo que adora, no es por necesidad que lo hace, pero de repente está asustado de algo o por algo. Algo pasa, tal vez tanto tiempo viviendo de esta manera le aterra. O no sabe de qué otra manera conseguir el dinero que siempre lo sustenta. Solo puedes hacer una cosa, preguntarle porque no acepta, si está enamorado de ti, no hay motivo por el que se te niegue. Siéntalo a conversar por un rato, que te diga sus motivos y busquen una solución juntos. Si te dice que sí. Felicidades. Si aun después de hablar sigue reacio a ir contigo. Ve al siguiente paso.

c) Es un chico terco y un poco obstinado, solo nos queda aconsejarte que le des un ultimátum. Es él o su miedo. ¿De verdad va a perderte simplemente por no arriesgarse? Transmítele esas palabras como quieras, explota lo que contuviste por mucho tiempo y al final dale un beso lleno de amor y necesidad. Tiene una semana para decidirse. Si en el transcurso de ella te dice que sí, Felicidades, si no te dice nada, ve al siguiente punto.

d) Pasó la semana, y lo vuelves a comprar, pero sea cual sea el resultado. Es la última vez que lo harás. Pregúntale que ha pensado, si te dice que si de frente no hay que temer y puedes ser feliz, pero si la respuesta es negativa, hazle el amor y dile que te alejaras de él, que será la última vez. Aconsejamos que le preguntes una vez más si le pasa algo que le impida estar junto a él. Puede que ahora te diga algo que te ha estado ocultando. Al final, cuando ambos terminan de demostrarse amor mutuo, pídele de nuevo que deje su trabajo y que se vaya contigo. Que no quieres dejarlo ir. Si te dice que sí. Felicidades. Si no es así. Lo sentimos, tal vez no te ame como pensábamos. Puede que algo pasara, porque el que haga el trabajo por placer implica un apego menor a su oficio, que no lo haya dejado hasta ahora significa que puede que no llegues a ser tan importante para el cómo su trabajo mismo. Y sabemos que tú no estarías feliz con alguien que no deja su trabajo de prostituto por ti. Te mereces algo mejor.

Punto extra, si has llegado hasta el punto d), te ha dicho que no y SI está enamorado de ti. Tal vez necesite perderte para saber que sus sentimientos son reales, no queremos darte esperanzas falsas. Pero si tu estas seguro de haber hecho bien todo el paso 3 entonces es algo ilógico que te esté diciendo que no realmente. Tal vez vuelva a ti en uno o dos meses. Pero como dijimos antes, todo depende de si el paso tres fue bien elaborado. El indeciso prostituto puede que se presente ante ti, con cara de arrepentimiento y deseando que aún lo esperes y no haberte perdido por miedo. Este no es un punto, pues puede que no resulte. Puede que él no vaya hasta ti. Puede que nunca pase. Esta es una suposición. Si hay amor en ustedes dos, puede que necesiten mucho tiempo y distanciamiento. Éxitos en todo.

**_._**

**_._**

**_5.- Se feliz con él:_**

Lo lograste no sabemos cuánto has pasado, hasta qué punto habrás tenido que usar el manual, pero ha de haber sido difícil para ti. Ya no tienes nada que lamentar, nada de que enojarte. Lo tienes para ti solo, en tu cama y en tu vida, y eres el único que puede disfrutar de su cuerpo y acariciar su corazón.

No hay mucho que decir en este punto, solo consejos:

\- De la forma que hayas logrado que el chico acepte estar contigo. NO TE OLVIDES DE CUMPLIR TU PROMESA. Si le dijiste algo para que finalmente aceptara, cúmplelo; si no lo haces, en un futuro puede causarte problemas.

\- No dejes de saciar a tu precioso prostituto personal. Ese no va a ser un problema para ti, pero es bueno un recordatorio de vez en cuando.

\- Apóyalo en su vida, puede que tenga problemas que deben solucionar. JUNTOS.

\- Ahora estas con él, ni te atrevas a dejar que alguien que tu conozcas y que LO CONOCE, lo insulte o que lo haga sentir mal por su anterior trabajo. Créeme que el no defenderlo puede hacerte perderlo. Pero este Consejo puede servirte DESDE EL PASO 3 Punto c). No antes, así también puedes enamorarlo. Pero si ponemos este consejo en el paso 5, es porque antes puede ser opcional, ahora es obligatorio.

\- Recuerda que el dinero no lo es todo. Lo tienes, lo sabemos. Es bastante, lo entendemos. Pero si tu pequeño es un prostituto por necesidad, para él no es importante, no tanto como el amor. No te olvides de dárselo.

No creemos que haya más que decir. Estamos felices de que compraras este pequeño y costoso manual. Pero te aseguramos que es fiable y cuenta con un 95 % de efectividad. El que lo logres o no, depende de ti y de tu tan peculiar prostituto.

Acá unas páginas extras para que disfrutes con diversas posiciones en la cama con él, se creativo, experimenta, ambos disfrutaran de muchas de estas posiciones. Es nuestro regalo para tu final feliz.

**.**

***-*-*- Manual -*-*-***

**.**

La cara de la muchacha tenía una tonta y gran sonrisa, con los ojos brillosos y un poco de saliva escapando por su labio inferior, sus mejillas rojas y risas bobaliconas saliendo de sus labios abiertos. Las imágenes de las últimas páginas eran muy detalladas y precisas. Una calidad perfecta que dejaba apreciar hasta los rostros de los participantes anónimos que posaron para las más de veinte hojas finales, donde en cada cara había una posición nueva y su nombre con una pequeña explicación. Las hojas anteriores, apartes de tener un punto de un paso, tenían pequeñas y simples ilustraciones en dorado de ejemplos efectivos para seguir el punto explicado. Todo el libro era una perfecta piesa.

Para este manual habían cuatro opciones: De un hombre tratando de conquistar a una prostituta, de una chica tratando de conquistar a un gigoló, de un hombre tratando de conquistar a un prostituto y de una chica tratando de conquistar a prostituta.

Por obvias razones y aficiones de Hanji, su elección fue la tercera. Ese libro era una de sus más preciadas adquisiciones en este momento. Y se encontraba bien resguardado en su librero especial. El cual era mejor no tocar a menos que quieras salir traumado de por vida.

Pero lo que Hanji no sabía es que muy pronto su compacto amigo, sería idóneo para representar al hombre en busca de su preciado prostituto.

**Continuará...**

**.**

**.**

Pues ahí quedó XD. ¿Qué tal? ¿Lindo w? Seee… la palabra es "lindo".

Y los que lo piensan pero no lo dicen, tienen razón Hanji es Fujoshi XD PERO DE LAS BIEN PERVERTIDAS, sería tonto que ella fuera una fujoshi tímida, ella se va a lo más morboso y extremo. Así debe ser :D

Mmm... se me fue el formato de sangrías al ponerlo en este documento virtual de pero no se le puede hacer nada. XD Espero y se entienda

Si les gustó y desean conti, háganmelo saber con un bello review .0 Estaré muy agradecida.

PD: El que me diga como dejar esas líneas divisoras *-* Se ganará un premio XD Bueno no sé que cosa, pero algo se me ocurrirá; aparte de mi enorme gratitud claro 3


	2. Capítulo I

Quiero decir, que no tiendo a escribir lisuras o groserías, pero al ponerme al día en el manga (Vas en el cap 55) Ejem... Al CASI ponerme al día en el manga (Te faltan casi diez caps cof cof .) AL AVANZAR Más DEL MANGA :C (...) Perfecto. Bueno al avanzar y leer más a Levi, me he dado cuenta de su MEGA BOCA SUCIA. Por Dios, necesita Lejía y puliton nuestro sexy enano x'3 Bueno solo quería decir eso luego u.u decir que estoy sad.

Solo dos Reviews u.u Solo voy a decir que eso me puso triste. Lean *se va a shorar a un rincón*

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados en esta historia pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, mangaka de Shingeki No Kyojin. Yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro para darle vida a mis historias.

.

**Capítulo I**

.

Eren miraba a la señora frente suyo. La chica rubia y de mirada fría, solo esperaba su respuesta, con los brazos tranquilamente cruzados.

— No… No lo entiendo, señorita Nanaba. — Dijo dudoso, jugueteando con los dedos de sus manos — ¿Voy a… pasar una noche entera con… con 7 personas?

La mujer de poco más de treinta años se acercó más al menor, apoyando sus codos en la superficie de madera y apoyando su mentón en las manos entrelazadas. Miraba al nervioso joven frente suyo.

— No hay algo difícil de entender. Te lo dije, has sido seleccionado de muchos para ir a esa reunión. Donde el mínimo de cinco hombres que son los que han confirmado y siete que son el total de invitados, van a usar tu cuerpo. Las restricciones son nada de daño permanente o laceraciones. Quería a un joven con experiencia en bondage (1), y tú la tienes, que pueda soportar horas de sexo y tú lo haces. ¿Qué no comprendes?

Las cosas realmente estaban claras. Pero era la primera vez que lo solicitaba para una "Reunión" de la alta sociedad. El periodo de su trabajo, o el "horario" que utilizaría sería: De seis de la tarde a seis de la mañana, y podrían hacer con su cuerpo lo que quisieran. La idea era un poco aterradora, con la máxima cantidad de hombres que había estado a la vez era 3 y había terminado agotado, completamente exhausto. No quería imaginarse co personas usando su cuerpo.

— Mira Eren — La mujer lanzó un suspiro y volvió a apoyarse en el respaldar de su silla acolchonada y alta. — Sabes que esto no es obligatorio, tú eres la primera opción del cliente, pero si te niega, es tu decisión. — La chica se pasó los dedos por sus rubios y cortos cabellos y miró el papel en su escritorio — Obviamente la paga es exorbitante, te favorece a mí y a ti; eres un prostituto de buena calidad, por eso no tienes que tener muchos clientes al mes para vivir cómodamente y seguir estudiando, pero con este trabajo, podrías estar tranquilo por un buen tiempo. ¿No me has dicho justo que empiezas en una semana tu proyecto final del semestre? — El chico asintió aun analizando la situación — Pues creo que con esto, puedes sentirte libre de solo concentrarte en ello y sacar una buena nota.

Eren se mordió el labio, la mujer frente suyo tenía razón. El necesitaba tiempo y el dinero para las medicinas de su hermana. Era una buena oportunidad y el no tomarla, significaría desperdiciarla. Sus ojos aguamarina, tan únicos y por lo que no le faltaban clientes, brillaron con decisión, tornándose un poco más claros y brillantes.

— Acepto Nanaba — La mujer que estaba terminando sus treinta años solo pudo sonreír sutilmente. Ese joven tenía unos ojos demasiado expresivos. Su color a veces parecía que cambiaba según su estado de ánimo, entre el verde y el azul. Por eso no dudo mucho en aceptar a Eren como un nuevo trabajador hace un año atrás.

—Perfecto. Ahora, como siempre, tienes que firmar el contrato de confidencialidad, — Le volteó el documento que ella antes estaba viendo — y debajo de él está el contrato con todos los límites establecidos: el horario y el comprador de tu tiempo.

Firmó el típico contrato de confidencialidad, donde aceptaba que ni una palabra de sus labios saldría de lo que hiciera en el periodo que se establecería más adelante, aparte de que no diría el nombre de ninguno de sus clientes, pues eran figuras públicas de alto prestigio. No podían manchar su imagen. Eren dejó esa hoja calmadamente a un costado y luego fue al siguiente contrato, ese si lo tenía que leer con cuidado.

En el papel estaba establecido que se presentaría a las 6:00 de la tarde del día Sábado en la dirección dada, de 6:00 a 7:00 el comprador de nombre Erwin Smith, lo evaluaría, su vestimenta, limpieza, aspecto físico, etc. Eren sabía que siempre debía estar limpio, tanto externamente, como en la parte interna. Ya se había acostumbrado a ello. Solo pocos clientes habían pedido sexo sin protección con él, y se había negado a todos a menos que le mostraran un análisis de sangre donde demostrara que estaba libre de enfermedades. Eren no era tonto ni ingenuo como para no cuidarse en esta vida de algo como las enfermedades venéreas.

Al final, ni un solo cliente que había exigido una sesión de sexo al natural, lo había conseguido, no pensaban que valiera la pena hacerse un examen simplemente para disfrutar de un prostituto. No lo merecía, aunque aun así se lo follaban con condón.

En este contrato especificaba que cada vez que el fuera penetrado, sería con protección, pero en cuanto a trabajos manuales y bucales, era cosa diferente, se dejaba fuera la ingestión de semen si así el prostituto lo deseaba, pero y se exigía obediencia, estar completamente depilado (en estas ocasiones es que eren agradecía ser lampiño) y más peticiones comunes. Aparte del bondage y posibles juegos de rol. El daño físico estaba permitido de manera superficial solo para aumentarle el morbo a la situación, pero no para traumatizarlo.

Eren no tenía mucho problema con la ingestión de semen, él sabía que la gente rica siempre se cuidaba en ese aspecto, sino sus relaciones publicas se irían al caño "¿Cómo se contagió? ¿Con quienes estuvo?" Serían las preguntas que destruirían públicamente a la persona en cuestión. Aparte de que el lugar en donde trabaja era de prestigio y buena seguridad en esos temas. Pero siempre pedía los exámenes para que sus compradores desistieran. Algunas de sus compañeras de trabajo, le decían que era un idiota pues era desperdiciar un bono extra que el cliente pagaba, que ellas llevaban años haciéndolo y siempre salían limpias en sus exámenes. Pero él tenía la tonta idea de solo estar así con quien fuera su pareja real. Algo imposible con su trabajo, pero no perdía las esperanzas.

El contrato no era tan diferente a los otros, solo que la cantidad de personas y el tiempo era mucho mayor. Luego, en cuanto a las peticiones, solo era un poco más exigente en algunos aspectos, pero nada que no pudiera manejar.

Llegando al final del contrato, por fin pudo ver lo que le interesaba, o bueno… lo que más le importaba. Cuanto le iban a pagar. Era una agradable suma. Nanaba se quedaba con el 40% debido a proporcionar clientes de alta cuna y un ambiente seguro de trabajo. Ella también estaba contenta con su parte.

Eren no puedo evitar sonreír. Con esa cantidad de dinero, podía vivir de un mes a dos completamente relajado, enfocándose en sus estudios y el cuidado de su hermana. Pero no pensaba gastárselo todo para volver a trabajar. A penas terminara el proyecto de la universidad y el ciclo. Volvería a trabajar, porque… siempre era bueno tener un ahorro, un respaldo monetario.

Cogió nuevamente el lapicero que había dejado mientras leía el contrato y firmó. La rubia sonrió nuevamente al haber logrado un gran negocio, porque aunque no lo haya dicho. Su comprador si había visto a todos los demás prostitutos, pero solo Eren le había llamado la atención al punto de querer comprarlo, si él no aceptaba, se iría a buscar a otro establecimiento.

Dejó el lapicero nuevamente en la mesa y volvió a girar los papeles hacia Nanaba que orgullosa y con un aire de suficiencia, apreciaba el nuevo contrato y lo ponía en su grueso pioner de ese mes.

— Muy bien, Eren; me alegra haber logrado llegar a este acuerdo, por llamarlo de alguna forma.

— A mí también, señorita — Dijo calmado Eren, más calmado que al inicio de esa reunión.

— Katherine también ha sido seleccionada para este trabajo — La confusión en el rostro del menor se reflejó — Tranquilo, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, el contrato dice que eres tú para otras 7 personas como máximo y es correcto. — Nanaba cogía el lapicero antes usado por el joven y lo ponía en su lugar respectivo — Ella va a trabajar en otro cuarto, con otras personas. Tal parece que esta "reunión" de la alta sociedad, ha dividido a sus participantes dependiendo de qué es lo que desean disfrutar, si el cuerpo de un chico o una chica.

Eren aún seguía extrañado, nunca comprendería el porqué de la necesidad de los ricos de hacer ese tipo de cosas, pero realmente no le importaba; mientras esas excentricidades le favorecieran, no pondría tapujo alguno. Suspiró mientras miraba el reloj en su muñeca. Ya era hora de volver a casa y ver como estaba su querida hermana. Si no se apuraba perdería el último autobús y tendría que quedarse a dormir en los establecimientos de "La Casa del Placer"

— Me retiro señorita Nanaba.

La rubia, de pocas palabras simplemente asintió y dejó que el joven partiera, mientras marcaba el número del cliente para confirmar su pedido.

Eren estaba ya fuera del edificio, era de noche y hacía mucho frío. Apenas había terminado de atender a un cliente frecuente y fue llamado por Nanaba, realmente se quería ir, sobretodo poder bañarse en su casa y ver a su hermana, pero al fin y al cabo sin Nanaba no tendría contactos ni una zona segura en la cual laborar, por lo que fue a la reunión pensando que luego de ella podría tomar un relajante baño.

Al fin y al cabo, lo que la rubia tuvo que decirle, no era algo malo, no en toda la extensión de la palabra, había conseguido un trabajo que le solucionaría los problemas financieros por un buen periodo. No había de que quejarse. Era una nueva y un poco aterradora experiencia, pero muy lucrativa. Porque… el mundo se sigue rigiendo por la cantidad de dinero que poseas en los bolsillos.

Se acomodó el largo abrigo color café, aquel que le cubría su escasa vestimenta de una licra pegada hasta antes de las rodillas y un polo sin mangas encima del ombligo, y avanzó hasta la parada de autobuses para salir de esa zona. Nanaba se encargaría de administrarle la dirección por correo (él tenía muy mala memoria) y le indicaría con que vestimenta el cliente desea que se presente.

Sentado en la banca de lazos de madera laqueada, con un cobertizo translucido de plástico opaco, esperó a que llegara el transporte público que tan acostumbrado estaba a usar. La zona en la que se encontraba era una de las más caras, bien cuidada; un rincón donde la ley se hacía de ojos ciegos con los negocios que se desarrollaba en los grandes edificios. Porque el tener complacida a la alta sociedad, era una obligación si querían seguir coexistiendo de forma pacífica en todo el país. Ellos controlaban más de 70% de la economía. Hazlos enojar, y puede que una crisis económica se desate.

Era un contrato tácito entre los gerentes poderosos y la ley y periodismo, nadie tocaba ese lugar. Era una zona neutral, una zona cero, pero eso no significaba que no esté bien resguardada. Es más, todo lo contrario, al transitar personas de tan alta cúspide, la policía resguardaba la seguridad a capa y espada, más no hacían caso a lo que dentro de esos edificios pasaba.

¿Por qué era permitido todo esto? Aparte de que los de alto rango eran los que lo usaban, tampoco pasaban cosas completamente fuera de la ley. La venta de sexo, drogas, alcohol, en bares, clubes, y muchos lugares más, era lo que esos edificios poseían en sus interiores. No era algo como tráfico de personas, asesinatos o cosas de esa misma índole. Eso pasaba, pero lejos de los ojos de la ley, muy lejos de la superficie, donde nadie pudiera verlo. Se podría decir que la Zona Cero, ubicada dentro de la zona de alta sociedad, era solo para satisfacción y relajación de todos los hombres con poder.

Eren vio como de lejos, uno de esos pocos autobuses que pasaban cada media hora se acercaba. Alzó la mano y el gran vehículo de color azul marino, se detenía. Una señora regordeta le ofreció su ticket a cambio de su dinero y se fue a sentar, casi todo el bus estaba vacío, solo de tres personas más a parte de él y la conductora se encontraban en el bus, pero era algo más que obvio, una zona tan lujosa, era sumamente raro que los que vivieran ahí, no tuvieran un simple carro.

Se sentó pegado a la ventana, colocando su frente en el fresco vidrio, soñando con su anhelada ducha. El día sábado tendría que ir a un edificio muy lujoso. Y dejaría casi al completo merced de esos hombres, su cuerpo. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna al pensarlo. Un mínimo de cinco hombres, eso era… escalofriante de solo pensarlo.

Sus ojos se cerraron, su cuerpo pidió un pequeño descanso. Ahora mismo le dolía un poco el trasero por el fetiche de su cliente habitual. El spanking (2) no era de sus cosas preferidas. Su cuerpo ya estaba acostumbrado a levantarse un par de paraderos antes de su destino. Dormir, no era un problema, pensó antes de cerrar sus ojos por completo.

.

***-*-*- Manual-*-*-***

**.**

Erwin bebía tranquilamente de su baso chato y octagonal el líquido color marrón, le gustaba el whisky, más que cualquier otra bebida. Era fuerte, perfectamente amarga, y de un agradable color. Su sabor era único e inigualable para su exigente paladar. Whisky de etiqueta negra.

Hace poco menos de 10 minutos la encargada de "La Casa del Placer" le había confirmado ambos pedidos, el de la chica pelirroja de ojos grises y el más importante, el que él disfrutaría; el joven de enormes ojos verdeazulados. Su rostro tenía una simetría casi perfecta a su parecer y cuando lo vio en esas tres fotos que había en su página respectiva (porque cada chico o chica contaba con solo una página de presentación) No pudo evitar sentir que era el indicado. Esbelto cuerpo, tonificado, cabello lacio color chocolate y esos exóticos ojos rodeados de esas tupidas pestañas que solo los enmarcaban y agrandaban más. Sabía que ninguno de los que asistiría se sentiría decepcionado. No con tal joya.

De los trece invitados a esta exclusiva reunión, diez habían confirmado (incluyéndose). Cinco de Katherine y cinco de Eren, un par había anunciado que no podía asistir y solo uno faltaba confirmar, su huraño compañero. Bueno, técnicamente le había dicho: "No pienso malgastar mi tiempo en mierda como esa para ver a sudorosos y asquerosos hombres follándose a un chico o chica" Pero tanto el como Hanji, sabían que necesitaba un poco de desfogue sexual; últimamente se sentía en su pequeña figura, como se almacenaba más ira y enojo, los que salían pagando todo ello era aquel miserable que cruzara con su mirada o necesitara dirigirle la palabra por cuestiones laborales. Algo no muy bueno si su negocio implicaba relaciones publicas y saber socializar.

Su amigo no era de buscar sexo casual en bares o contratarlos en lugares exclusivos, solo sexo con su pareja. Pero, por bien que sonara eso, realmente no era lo que pintaba. Nada bueno puede pasar con un casi adicto al sexo y poco expresivo de forma sentimental. Las chicas se sentían usadas y se iban en meses. Para alguien que disfruta constantemente del sexo. Cinco meses de abstinencia… eran un suplicio. Una tragedia total que no sabía cómo Levi estaba soportando.

El celular en su pequeña mesa circular, que se encontraba al costado de donde estaba sentado empezó a vibrar, justo con el nombre de su amigo maniaco-compulsivo de la limpieza. Deslizó su dedo por la pantalla y contestó.

— Dime Levi — Sonrió calmadamente mientras escuchaba el chasquido de los labios del otro.

—*Vamos ENANO* — Se escuchaba por el otro lado del teléfono — * ¡No te voy a dejar tranquilo hasta que aceptes! * — Gritaba la alocada amiga de ambos. Erwin ahí supo que Hanji lo había convencido

— * ¡MALDITA SEAS LOCA DESQUICIADA!* — Gritaba furibundo el hombre por el teléfono — * ¡O SUELTAS MI PUTO TRAJE O TE LO METO POR EL CULO Y TE ENTIERRO VIVA CON EL Y TUS GERMENES!* — Erwin tubo que separar el celular de su oído al escuchar ese enorme grito, agregándole también tremendas carcajadas de la mujer que dejarían sordo a cualquiera. Su intuición le decía que Hanji se encontraba con un golpe más en alguna parte de su cuerpo y tirada en el piso — *Tsk…*

— Entonces… ¿Aceptas? — Preguntó calmado.

— *No voy a acepta ni puta mierda hasta que me respondas primero unas cuantas preguntas* — Dijo amargado

— Bueno… entonces pregunta — Le incitó Erwin.

— *¿El prostituto o prostituta, está limpio? *— Casi se ríe, casi sale una carcajada limpia de sus labios, no pudo evitar pensar que Levi era demasiado predecible en esas cosas, pero tuvo que tragarse el sonido que quería salir de su garganta e intentar calmarse para no enojar más a su colega — Contesta, mierda* — Bueno, mucho en ese tema no se podía hacer.

— Si Levi, completamente limpio y limpia, porque hay de los dos lados, solo debes decirme que prefieres — Levi era bisexual por lo que no sabía en qué lista ponerlo.

— ¿En cuál vas a estar tú? — Respondió con otra pregunta.

—Bueno… esta vez con el chico — A Erwin le extrañaba la pregunta — ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— * ¡CON UN DEMONIO CUATRO OJOS!* — Se escuchó fuertemente del otro lado, Erwin separó su oído nuevamente del celular, no sabía que habría hecho esta vez la castaña. La verdad, tampoco quería enterarse — *O te quedas quieta o te lanzo por la ventana y me importa un CARAJO que estemos en el piso 26*— Erwin ya estaba por intervenir para saber la respuesta — *Voy a llegar tarde* — Pero Levi se adelantó aclarando las cosas — *No puedo estar ahí hasta las 9 y no deseo meter algo en algún maldito agujero usado. Por lo que tú eres el único en quien podría confiar para que mantengas limpio y sin usar su culo o su boca. Con cualquiera de los dos me conformo.

— De acuerdo, como es hasta las 9 si creo poder cumplir tu capricho de limpieza — El menor estaba limpio eso era un hecho, aparte de que persona cuerda y madura siempre usa condón hasta con su pareja, pero decirle algo como eso a Levi, simplemente era perdida de tiempo — Entonces te voy a poner en la lista conmigo.

— *Tsk, sé que es algo que me voy a arrepentir de preguntar, pero… quienes más van a ir en esa... dichosa "lista" — Solo esperaba que sea gente soportable.

— Pues irá Mike, Jean, Reiner y Farlan — Dijo recordando los integrantes para el pequeño Eren — Gunter casi se apunta, pero no podía debido a una conferencia en la otra punta del mundo — Decía Erwin calmado.

— * Bueno, con tal de que no lo ensucien mucho realmente me importan una mierda — Se escuchó por el teléfono — Me retiro — Y sin esperar a que el otro se despidiera la llamada había sido cortada.

— Hasta luego, Levi — Respondió sabiendo que ya le habían cortado. — Supongo que va a ser una velada entretenida. — Susurró para tomarse lo que restaba de su whisky en el vaso.

**.**

***-*-*- Manual-*-*-***

**.**

Eren estaba llegando a su departamento, todo estaba oscuro y callado, era amplio pero simple, tenía lo necesario y no se podía quejar. Vivía en una zona de clase media, por lo que el vecindario era tranquilo y luego de bajar del autobús, las ocho cuadras las caminó en total silencio y calma.

— Estoy en casa — Dijo luego de entrar a su morada y abriendo lentamente una de las cuatro puertas del departamento. En la cama, recostada y ya dormida, veía a su pequeña hermana. — Hoy te vez bien.

Su hermana no sabía qué clase de trabajo tenía Eren, pensaba que era una clase de Barman en un lujoso restaurante y por eso sus llegadas nocturnas eran comunes, pero Eren nunca le permitiría enterarse de en qué trabaja realmente, la menor se echaría la culpa y no era algo que el castaño quisiera.

Le acarició los sedosos cabellos, mirando con gran ternura a su única familia. El reloj marcaba cerca de media noche, tuvo suerte de haber tomado el último autobús. Suspiró y caminó hasta la repisa del cuarto de su hermana, donde docenas de frascos con medicinas estaban presentes. Lo malo para ellos, fue darse cuenta de la enfermedad estando ya tan avanzada. Los tratamientos ya no eran tan efectivos. Regresó con un par de píldoras y una cápsula en su mano, se sentó nuevamente en el borde de la cama esperando que sea la hora de despertarla.

— Con lo que gane este sábado, voy a poder comprarte el juego de pinceles que deseabas — Sonrió aun hablando con su durmiente hermana — Saldremos un par de veces a algún lugar y no tendré que salir de noches por más de un mes entero — El reloj en la mesa de noche marcó las 00:00 horas — Es hora de tomar tu medicina — Dijo intentando despertarla — Vamos hermana — La menor empezó a abrir sus ojos por el insistente ruido de la alarma y el suave movimiento en sus hombro — Bienvenida del mundo de los sueños.

— Hola Eren — Dijo con una leve sonrisa y acomodándose lentamente para quedar sentada en la cama — Pensé que solo estaría yo y el molestoso reloj para tomar estas medicinas — Estaba alegre de poder ver a Eren, pues a veces su trabajo como "barman" lo obligaba a quedarse hasta la madrugada del día siguiente y el menor llegaba a eso de las 5 o 6.

— Nada de eso hermana esta vez no tuve que quedarme a cerrar el local — Mintió como estaba acostumbrado, cuando le tocaba cerrar el local era que un cliente lo compraba por más horas de las normales — Y hubiera llegado más temprano, si no fuera porque Nanaba me llamó a su oficina.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Algún problema en el trabajo? — Extendió su delgado brazo y apagó la alarma del reloj.

— No tranquila me llamó para decirme apenas termine esta semana, me va a dar un mes de vacaciones pagadas— Le dijo mostrando alegría.

— ¡Qué bien, Eren! Espero y compartamos un poco de tiempo, quisiera poder salir más a menudo contigo.

— Y también te podré comprar el conjunto de pinceles que deseabas — Cogió la mano de la menor y le puso las pastillas en su palma tendida.

— E-Eso no es necesario Eren.

— Sea necesario o no, lo quiero hacer, ahorré un poco para ello — Cogió la jarra y el vaso colocados en la mesa de noche y le sirvió hasta la mitad — Y nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de parecer — Le tendió el vaso y vio como la menor asentía llena de felicidad. Cuando una idea se le metía en la cabeza a Eren, nada podía sacársela.

Luego de conversar unos minutos, la volvió a dormir y se retiró a su cuarto. Hubiera preferido cambiarse antes de hablar con su hermana, pero la verdad es que había llegado con las justas para darle la medicina correspondiente y poder hablar un rato con ella.

Se quitó abrigo lanzándolo al cesto de ropa sucia; el pantalón pegado, el polo y el calzado salieron mucho más rápido con la misma dirección. Entró al baño y empezó a preparar la tina. Demoraría un rato pero prefería esperar desnudo a que con esa ropa llena de sudor y fluidos poco agradables.

Cuando salió a buscar una nueva muda de ropa mientras se llenaba su tina de agua tibia, una vibración en su abrigo sucio le llamó la atención. Su celular. Se acercó al canasto y lo sacó. Era un mensaje de Nanaba, con la dirección y la ropa que debía usar. Eso solo implicaba que ya había acordado con el comprador. Que ya había confirmado su aceptación a la propuesta. Una corriente le atravesó todo el cuerpo, aun no se hacía mucho a la idea. Resignado fue a su armario y abrió el cajón hondo en la parte inferior con llave. Era el cajón con su ropa de "trabajo" No quería que su hermana lo encontrara de casualidad. No por nada siempre lavaba la ropa en la madrugada cuando volvía del trabajo.

El mensaje especificaba correas de cuero para cuello, tobillos y muñecas. Un short pequeño pegado y un polo aún más pequeño que el que había usado antes. Supuso que con tanto hombre realmente la ropa no le duraría mucho, por eso eran pedidos simples. Y finalmente un par de medias largas hasta la rodilla. Bueno, ese era un fetiche también común. Viendo que tenía todo limpio y ordenado en el cajón, lo puso a un costado y lo cerró nuevamente con la llave que llevaba en su cuello.

Un suspiro salió de sus labios, cogió la muda de ropa y se dirigió al baño encontrándose con su tina casi llena. Por ahora, solo quería relajarse.

**.**

***-*-*- Manual-*-*-***

**.**

Levi miraba a la chica tirada en su piso, al final parece que si se había excedido con la mujer, pero realmente no soportó el escándalo que hizo al enterarse que iba por el prostituto y no por la chica. Un poco más y le pide que filme todo lo que vería a dentro. Levi no se caracterizaba por tener mucha paciencia y al haberla agotado casi por completo a lo largo del día con la insistencia de ir a esa estúpida reunión. La explosión de Hanji al final del día, hicieron que ya no aguantara.

Ahora la castaña se encontraba inconsciente y con algunas heridas a lo largo de su cuerpo.

— Lo peor es que me mancha el piso, la muy desgraciada — Susurró amargamente. La cogió del pantalón de vestir, justo por la vasta y la arrastró hasta el cuarto de invitados. — Espero y te mueras, mierda — Dijo antes de cerrar escuchando una tonta sonrisa de la chica, para su desgracia, aún seguía viva y soñando perversiones.

Levi no había querido ir, se había negado una semana entera a las constantes llamadas de Erwin y los acosos de Hanji en pleno trabajo. Pero ese día Hanji estuvo presente desde que se levantó. Literalmente desde que abrió los ojos, la vio con cara de psicópata mientras veía algunas fotos en su celular. No quiso saber que era lo que veía, cuando se traía esa cara, era mejor no preguntar. Hanji lo atosigó mientras se bañaba, se cambiaba, iba al trabajo, hasta en las MALDITAS JUNTAS, donde pegaba su cara a las paredes de vidrio y mostraba carteles diciendo que aceptara. Levi perdió la calma cuando solo intentaba tener un poco de paz en la tarde. Se había escapado de la loca de su amiga, o eso pensó hasta que se sentó frente suyo, diciéndole que necesitaba urgentemente un desfogue sexual.

Antes de ir al gimnasio, como siempre hacía, se rindió y le dijo que aceptaba si se alejaba de ella. La chica, más loca que una cabra, se fue saltando y diciéndole que lo esperaría en su departamento para que hiciera la llamada. Por fin pudo tener un poco de paz. Al llegar a su casa, encontró a la loca mujer sentada cómodamente en su sala, se enteró de que el que le abría la puerta del edificio era el portero mismo y que ella se sabía el código de seguridad de su suite, se fue a bañar e hizo la llamada ya cambiado y limpio. Con Hanji presente.

No negaba que hace varios meses no tenía sexo, pero el recurrir a un prostituto le parecía de desesperados, con poca clase y algo sucio, terriblemente repugnante. Levi no era de encuentros casuales, vaya a saber cuántas personas habían pasado por ese mismo lugar. De solo pensarlo le daba asco tocar a esas mujeres que se le insinuaban. Por lo que prefería tener parejas estables, que para su desgracia, siempre lo dejaban con la misma palabrería: "Siento que no me amas, que no compartimos tiempo" Luego de esa frase dejaba de escucharlas, sabía en que terminaría esa pequeña e "inofensiva" salida a tomar un café o en su caso té negro.

La última chiquilla había sido una tal Petra, parecía la indicada, no lo molestaba ni exigía mierda cursi, se desfogaba con ella en las noches y salían de vez en cuando a almorzar a petición de la chica, pero como a todas, no le bastó. Y él no pensaba darle más. Desde ese día dejó de aceptar insinuaciones de chicas decentes o "medio decentes", para que sea su pareja; antes con tal de que no sea una puta de forma figurativa o literal y que sea visiblemente agradable, aceptaba, pero ya no. No tenía ganas de tener una relación con chicas que realmente no quería. Porque eso implicaba la estúpida misma charla donde las mujeres esperaban una negación por parte de él, que él pidiera que lo intentaran de nuevo, pero al final, se iban llorando. No pensaba mentir, si las mujeres esperaban unas palabras de amor, que siguieran esperando sentadas.

Para su desgracia, los hombres tampoco fueron muy diferentes, las veces que probó con un par, si bien le duraron más, terminaban diciéndole lo mismo. Que lo sentían demasiado frio y distante y que no le veían futuro a su relación. Aunque sea ellos no esperaban nada en esa conversación final y se iban sin ser un molestoso mar de lágrimas.

Luego de dejar a la loca mujer en el cuarto de huéspedes se fue a su santuario. Su cuarto. Dejó la toalla que seguía en su cuello, en el cesto de ropa a lavar (técnicamente sucia no estaba); porque Hanji aunque lo vio aun secándose el cabello, lo arrastró hasta la sala y le puso el celular en la cara a menos de un palmo de distancia su cara.

Levi simplemente se sentó es su pulcra y bien tendida cama y por fin se recostó. Faltaban unos tres días para el sábado y no sabía que es lo que pasaría en ese lugar. Bueno, si el terminaba aceptando o no participar, dependería mucho de ese día, necesitaba ver para dar el paso final. El solo pensar en sudorosos hombres desconocidos compartiendo un par de agujeros, le daba ganas de buscar un limpiador. Si no resultaba, simplemente se iría.

Cerró sus ojos y finalmente pudo descansar, había escuchado una tienda nueva tendría descuentos en productos de limpieza. Esos si eran pensamientos relajantes.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**

**.**

**.**

**(1) Bondage:** Se trata de las ataduras eróticas que se aplican a la pareja vestida, semidesnuda o desnuda con el fin de practicar la dominación, ya sea en plena relación sexual o como un juego previo o posterior. En algunos casos es considerado arte por fotógrafos.

**(2)Spanking:** Es el arte de "disciplinar" a tu compañera(o) con pequeños azotes es lo que en el mundo del BDSM se conoce como Spanking, gracias a su nombre en inglés. A pesar sé que suena muy exótico es, como puedes leer, más común y habitual de lo que piensas, y puede resultar muy divertido para complacer la fantasía sexual del dominador/dominado. Como se lee es la acción de dar nalgadas para excitar ya sea al sumiso y/o al dominante (al uke y/o al seme)

Ok Chicos ;n; Right in the cocoro, SOLO DOS REVIEWS ;n; DOS~! Tal ves sea que estoy mal acostumbrada a tener un promedio de 10 reviews por cap en la otra página u.u Pero me sentí super sad. Pensaba subirles este cap al día siguiente de haberles publicado, como para iniciar con buen pie el fic. Pero como vi tan poca actividad u.u Me sentí mal.

No voy a dar días en específico de publicación, porque tal vez no pueda cumplirlo, pero generalmente subo los domingos y una vez por semana. . No hagan que el tiempo se alargue. No me rompan el cocoro de nuevo u.u

Bueno obviando eso. Respondo Reviews por acá porque no sé si hay otra forma de hacerlo .w.

**Miss Paranoic:****Sí Eres la primera x'3. Tampoco es que hayan muchos fics mios y menos por estos lares de x'3 pero me alegra tenerte como nueva lectora. |Me alegro que te guste la introducción w Y tienes razón no sabes cuantas ganas me da hacer el manual en físico XD. Pero me abstengo por falta de presupuesto (la cosa esa tiene oro líquido) XD Eso es bueno, Fujoshis pervertidas a ese nivel siempre son de mente abierta a tenas tan raros como el que tengo en mis manos XD. Gracias por alabar mi redacción y el fic en sí ;w;)9 Me esfuerzo en ello siendo mi propia beta x'D es un trabajo difícil con la U a tus espaldas. | Mmmm… Pues si vas a mi Perfil verás que tengo cierta afición por un personaje de cada anime. Que siento que queda bien con cualquiera de los otros *¬* Pero tranquila nwn, aun si creo que se ve bien con todos, siempre tengo una pareja predilecta y en este caso es Eren con Levi *w* Ya sea Ererin o Riren (como este fic) | u.u Lástima que no sepas lo de las líneas divisoras x'3 seguro eres una de las pocas que leyó y leerá las notas x'3 Y pues, espero que alguien si me pueda ayudar en eso O Quiero esas líneas plomitas bien Cool | P.D.: *w* Gracias por ello – P.D.D.: Pues tienden a ser de un promedio de 5 mil a 10 mil? .3. ¿Eso está bien? Lo más corto que he escrito es de 3mil. Pero ahora solo pasa eso en intros. n.n Este cap tiene poco más de 5000, espero y los otros me salgan más grandes owo – P.D.D.D.: MERECES PREMIO *w* Pero dime que deseas XD, que no tengo ni idea de que regalar :B |Gracias por comentar ~Nos leemos pronto~**

**elii. hernandez.334:****o0o Dios nuestro, me alegro que te gustara nwn| Acá la conty para tu deleite w | X'D Ahh… Yo también quiero ese libro ;w;)9 Pero no creo que ninguna editorial quiera publicar mi tan loca idea de cómo conquistar un protituto x'3 o en tu caso una chica de la vida alegre XD. | Hanji es un amor. Y… w Ya actualicé w ¿Me amas más? XD Besos y gracias por comentar.| ~Nos leemos pronto~**

Con eso me despido uwu)/ No se olviden, si alguien sabe como hacer las líneas plomas les doy premio que me ayudarán a escoger XD

**~Nos leemos pronto~**


	3. Capítulo II

Holiii nwn Ahora si debo de admitir que me sentí feliz con cada review que me mandaron x'3. Ya llegamos a 10 reviews Wiiii! *Corre en círculo* *w* Me hacen feliz, es por eso que este cap no lo publiqué hasta el domingo o Sino Lunes *w*. Explicándome, solo publico una vez por semana, no más y como la semana pasada había subido dos caps. Pensaba esperar hasta que terminara esta semana… .w. Siento que me enredo. En fin w Sus Reviews me hicieron publicar antes .0

Como la linda chica que me dio mi primer review en este fic, me dijo que se podía responder reviews por mensaje privado owo. Así lo haré de ahora en adelante. Solo los anónimos los pondré al final del fic nwn.

Claro como siempre OFRESCO PREMIO al que me ayude como poner las líneas divisoras súper cool plomitas en el texto.

Umm… Siento que me olvido de algo. w NO, NO, no me olvido.

**Este capítulo es dedicado a la dulce**** Miss Paranoic**

Por ser tan buena y leer todas mis locuras (Incluyendo notas finales e iniciales del autor.)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados en esta historia pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, mangaka de Shingeki No Kyojin. Yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro para darle vida a mis historias.

.

.

**Capítulo II:**

.

.

Se encontraba frente a la puerta correspondiente, era de caoba, lacada, pintada de color hueso y con los números en dorado "1313". Un número peculiar para una reunión como esa. El que le haya tocado en el treceavo piso y en el mismo número de habitación, era algo escalofriante. No sabía si realmente era suerte o una elección de su futuro cliente. Aunque, tampoco sabía si tomarlo como un buen o mal presagio.

En su mano derecha tenía su celular, donde en la pantalla se podía apreciar la dirección, el nombre del hotel y número de habitación. Lo corroboró de nuevo, esperando que haya un error, pero no era así. Esa era la habitación. Lanzó un suspiro cerró la zona de mensajes en el celular. La hora en la pantalla luminosa, marcaban las 5:40. No le gustaba llegar tarde, pero tal parece que se había excedido un poco. Ya llevaba más de diez minutos frente a la puerta.

Sin más que hacer, guardó el celular en el bolsillo derecho y se apretó el abrigo formando un puño. Debajo de él llevaba la escasa ropa impúdica que le habían pedido. En su hombro izquierdo una muda de ropa para el día siguiente y útiles de aseo ordenados en una práctica mochila mediana. Esperaba que mínimo lo dejaran bañarse luego de la "faena", aquella que tendría lugar detrás de esa puerta.

— Ya, Eren. Deja de alargar el momento — Se dijo a sí mismo dándose un par de palmaditas en cada mejilla — Vamos, toca la puerta — Órdenes simples que tenía que seguir.

Sus manos se alzaron separaron de su rostro y tocó con los nudillos hasta la superficie de madera, el golpeteo se escuchó tres veces de forma firme y consecutiva. Como un repelente, luego de tocar su mano se alejó de esa puerta y se pegó al costado de su cuerpo. Esperó.

Lo que fueron solo unos segundos. Le parecieron años. Al inicio todo fue silencio, pero luego el sonido de pasos acercándose anunció que había sido escuchado. La puerta fue abierta.

Inconscientemente su rostro se alzó. Un hombre alto y fornido fue el que lo recibió. No sabía cómo era su cliente, solo su nombre, pero el ver la sonrisa en ese rostro, le indicaba que estaba en el lugar correcto. El hombre si lo había reconocido.

— ¿Es… usted, Erwin Smith? — Preguntó suavemente.

— Y tú debes ser Eren Jaeger — Dijo el alto hombre — Llegas temprano, pasa. — Sin perder la sonrisa le dio paso al menor.

Asintiendo Eren dio el primer paso dentro de la habitación y una sensación de nervios lo invadió, era el paso decisivo para aceptar lo que iba a hacer en ese lugar. Su duda fue casi imperceptible y no notoria, pero fue algo importante para Eren.

Erwin no desaprovechó ver al menor de reojo, el saco le quitaba la visibilidad de su cuerpo, pero por las muñecas las muñequeras de cuero ya estaban puestas, por lo que supuso que estaba vestido como el esperaba. Su lengua pasó por su labio superior, en signo de deseo por ver más del joven. Era más bajo que el, por varios centímetros, si su memoria no le fallaba, su ficha decía que medía 1.70 metros. Sus cabellos eran color chocolate intenso y esos ojos. Al pasar justo frente suyo para entrar a la habitación, no pudo evitar apreciar y sentir ese olor a lavanda que desprendía el menor, se notaba húmedo y fresco, tal vez recién salido de la ducha hace poco.

Lo vio avanzar hasta el centro de la sala y quedarse parado sin saber muy bien que hacer. Erwin cerró la puerta y se acercó hasta donde antes estaba sentado.

— Siéntate por favor. — Dijo galante mientras su mano le indicaba donde tomar asiento — Ya que has llegado antes de la hora, podemos conversar un rato.

Eren vio como el porte del hombre, reflejaba todo lo que era. Alguien de poder, elegante, millonario, el traje simple que constaba de una camisa y un pantalón de vestir, parecían que combinaban perfectamente con el lugar mismo. Asintió a las palabras su cliente y tomó asiento en un sillón de dos cuerpos, cerca al individual que ocupaba el otro.

— ¿Tienes alguna duda que desees absolver? — Le preguntó Erwin mientras con su mano cogía el vaso hasta hace poco olvidado en la superficie de la mesa central y lo movía suavemente.

— Pues… sí — Dijo viendo como el líquido color ocre se movía como pequeños remolinos y en el vaso se apreciaba la exudación por los hielos usados — Quería saber… ¿Por qué contratar a solo un par de prostitutos para tantos?

Era una pregunta que le estuvo rondando la mente, desde esa madrugada donde lavaba su ropa y analizaba lo que Nanaba le había dicho hace pocas horas, hasta antes de irse de su casa esa misma tarde, dejándole todo bien listo a su hermana. ¿Por qué pagar tanto por un prostituto si con el mismo dinero o hasta menos podía tener más a su disposición?

La sonrisa de Erwin se agrandó dejando ver los bien cuidados dientes que poseía. El chico frente suyo. Aparte de tener un hermoso cuerpo, tenía inteligencia.

— Simple — Bebió un sorbo, viendo como Eren tenía las manos juntas en su regazo — Es una reunión con temática Gangbang — Solo al ver sus manos retorcerse, se fijó en la pequeña abertura que el saco de Eren dejaba al estar sentado — ¿Sabes lo que es Gangbang? — Preguntó apreciando la media larga y negra que la abertura dejaba ver. Luego volvió a mirar a Eren a los ojos.

— Sí — Eso lo respondía todo. En el contrato no mencionaba esa palabra, pero supuso que debía sobre entenderlo.

— Algunos de mis colegas y yo, hemos tenido la idea de practicar el Gangbang al menos una vez. Es difícil que alguien acepte complacer a cuatro personas o más. Por lo que es más costoso. Pero lo vale.

Eren asintió sopesando la idea. Sería el pasivo de varios hombres para cumplir la sucia fantasía de someter a alguien en el sexo de forma grupal. Pero… ¿Cuántos le iban a tocar a él?

— Amm… Una pregunta más — Dijo dudoso sin saber si era correcto o no seguir indagando.

— Claro, siéntete libre de hacer todas las preguntas que necesites.

— El contrato decía que atendería d integrantes, ¿Cuántos van a ser?

Eren rogaba porque fueran la menor cantidad posible, si era mejor, hasta que uno se haya arrepentido o haya tenido que cancelar debido a causas externas, que no se pudieron controlar. Pero no fue así.

— Somos seis para ti y para tu amiga cinco.

Seis… SEIS HOMBRES. Los nervios de Eren estaban experimentando el autocontrol en su máximo esplendor para no salir corriendo en ese momento. El número por sí solo, ya le parecía escalofriante. Cerró sus ojos por un segundo y trató de que su respiración no se volviera errática. El dinero le ayudaría mucho, tanto para el tratamiento de su hermano como para la universidad. Desperdiciar la oportunidad sería tonto. Él lo sabía y se lo estaba repitiendo una y otra vez en su mente. Con un suspiro final, abrió nuevamente los ojos, encontrando a Erwin en la misma posición, recostado en el elegante sillón estilo victoriano y con el vaso aun en su mano.

— ¿Alguna otra duda más? — Cuestionó calmado, viendo el reloj de su muñeca. Eren Negó — Perfecto, entonces quisiera iniciar con la revisión si no te importa.

Aún faltaban unos cuantos minutos para las seis, pero Erwin estaba ansioso por ver el cuerpo del menor. Poder apreciarlo en su mayor esplendor y poder tocarlo. Oh, él también estaba un poco necesitado de sexo. Al parecer, Levi no era el único.

— Ah… sí, claro. — El menor acomodó mejor la mochila que había puesto a su derecha, en el piso, y se levantó para empezar a abrir su abrigo.

La vergüenza por mostrar su cuerpo, hace mucho se había ido. Aunque no negaba que esos penetrantes ojos lo inquietaban un poco. Los botones de su abrigo fueron abiertos uno a uno y se lo sacó deslizándolo por los brazos. Dejó el abrigo en el apoyabrazos del sillón y miro al hombre frente suyo.

Erwin se paró apenas el chico estuvo totalmente expuesto, con las prendas que él había pedido. Dejó el vaso con whisky casi vacío en la mesa y se acercó. El chico era más bello en persona. La complexión, delgada era perfecta. Cuerpo firme, abdomen plano poco marcado, los huesos de las caderas notorios y apetitosos, las extremidades largas y estilizadas. El rubio avanzó hasta estar frente a Eren y sus manos fueron en busca de contacto con la piel bronceada.

Rozó el cuello y el abdomen, lentamente. Eren solo entrecerró los ojos, mientras se dejaba hacer y tocar. La mano palpó superficialmente los brazos su torso desnudo la delgada tela de ese polo similar a un top, su cuello, nuca y cabellos, Erwin se acercó y olió al menor, tal como supuso y comprobó al pasar sus dedos por las hebras chocolate, el menor estaba bañado hace poco, el olor se intensificaba en la nuca. Lavanda y el almizcle personal.

— Perfecto — Dijo separándose un poco, pero aun invadiendo el espacio personal de Eren — Ahora date la vuelta e inclínate.

El menor sabía lo que seguía, una rutina que poco le molestaba ya. Se volteó y apoyó sus manos en el respaldar del sillón que ahora tenía frente suyo. Sintió las amplias manos subiendo por sus piernas (Erwin se había acuclillado para mayor comodidad), acariciando sus muslos internos para finalizar quitándole los pequeños shorts. Sus glúteos fueron cogidos, cada nalga con una mano, apretujados varias veces para luego por fin ser separados. Era como un control de calidad.

Lentamente un dígito ingresó en la cavidad anal. Erwin sintió, que si bien el estrecho canal no ofrecía mucha resistencia al ingresar el dedo, sí lo apresaba y absorbía. Podía ser que el menor haya usado varias veces el ano, pero eso solo hacía que el menor se adaptara rápidamente al intruso, luego seguía siendo apretado y cálido. Una fácil dilatación. Erwin sonrió al entender y apreciar eso por su propia mano, ingresó el índice de la otra y abrió el canal anillado, dio un poco de resistencia, pero pudo hacerlo lentamente. El color rosa invadió su vista, el menor estaba limpio vieras por donde lo vieras.

— ¿Te lavaste internamente? — Preguntó más por rutina, aunque pudiera verlo con sus propios ojos.

— Sí, señor.

Erwin sacó los dedos y apreció la entrada fruncida y cerrada sin nada dentro, todo su entorno estaba libre de bellos y bien cuidada.

— ¿Te depilaste? — Cuestionó intrigado.

Ese era uno de sus pedidos, pero personas que se depilan o afeitan siempre tienen la piel un poco irritada o maltratada por mantenerlas libres de bellos, ese no era el caso. Con Eren, se podía usar la frase: Piel de trasero de bebé.

— N-No — Eso si le daba un poco de vergüenza, ser un hombre lampiño no era nada varonil, no según su parecer. — No tengo bellos.

Erwin sonrió nuevamente al escuchar eso. Eren Jaeger, sin duda era una joyita que estaba feliz de haber encontrado.

— Mejor aún. — Se levantó y lo cogió de la cintura incitándolo a que se volteara. Con los shorts por las rodillas, lo hizo lentamente — Eso te da esa piel tan suave, — Dijo tocando el miembro dormido del menor apreciando los testículos y por fin apartándose. — Me gusta lo que veo, Eren.

— Mmmm… ¿Gracias?

No sabía que responder por lo que Erwin lanzó una pequeña carcajada.

— Acompáñame, te diré dónde poner tus pertenencias y para que veas donde vas a poder descansar luego de que acabe todo.

Eren asintió, se subió el short y cogió su maleta y abrigo, siguió los pasos de Erwin. Antes no se había dado cuenta, la "habitación" tenía dos pisos. Erwin subía las escaleras lentamente y el castaño tuvo que trotar para alcanzarlo. En la parte superior había dos espacios bien definidos, aparte de una pequeña sala con solo dos sillones pequeños, pegados a un enorme ventanal. Eren miraba todo embelesado, caminando lentamente y separándose un poco. La vista era simplemente extraordinaria.

— Ven, Eren. Este va a ser el cuarto donde descansarás.

Eren llegó hasta el lugar, era un cuarto agradable, una cama de dos plazas y un par de mesas de noche lo recibieron al apenas entrar al lugar, todo estaba decorado con colores neutros, crema, beige y diversas tonalidades de marrón. Dándole un habiente de confort y calidez. Eren avanzó apreciando la pequeña puerta que dirigía al baño personal y llegó hasta el sillón individua que estaba colocado al lado de la ventana con vista a un parque interno del hotel. Dejó su mochila y abrigo en el lugar y volteó nuevamente a ver a su cliente.

Erwin estaba de pie en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y apoyado a la parte derecha del marco mismo. Veía todos los movimientos del menor con una sonrisa. Sonrisa que no quería desaparecer.

— ¿Necesita que haga algo más Señor Smith? — Preguntó sintiéndose demasiado analizado por el hombre contrario.

— Si, vamos a seguir con las preguntas, ponte cómodo. — Eren asintió y se sentó en el borde de la cama — ¿Cuándo fue tu último examen médico?

Eren se sorprendió, se le había olvidado preguntar de ese mismo tema, el haber escuchado la cantidad definitiva de hombres que iba a satisfacer, lo dejaron en un estado de letargo que hizo que se olvidara de una pregunta tan importante como ella. Agradecía que hubiera sacado el tema a flote.

— Hace menos de dos meses. — Respondió — Y en todos ellos he salido limpio.

— ¿Cada cuanto tiempo se hacen los exámenes en tu local?

Lo normal era que se hiciera cada seis meses, pero había lugares que por mayor seguridad les exigían a sus trabajadores hacerlo en un plazo más corto.

— En "La Casa del Placer" se realizan exámenes cada cuatro meses. — Respondió Eren calmadamente mientras se jalaba un poco el borde del short, se le había enrollado hasta quedar en el límite de su pelvis. — La señorita Nanaba, siempre cuida ese tipo de cosas.

— Eso lo tengo entendido, es por ello que personas como nosotros, buscamos lugares que nos den ese tipo de seguridad.

— Y… ¿podría saber sobre los resultados de usted y los participantes?

— En mi caso, limpio. Los demás chicos, son igual que yo, solo frecuentan lugares con seguridades de higiene altas. Y como empresarios que son, van a revisión médica general cada seis meses. Y bueno… Levi — Se rio al recordar a su excepcional amigo maniático de la limpieza. — Él está más limpio que la habitación desinfectada de un hospital.

Levi tenía la manía de ir a revisiones médicas de ese tipo cada vez que terminaba con alguna de sus antiguas relaciones, y antes de aceptar tener sexo, le exigió a cada una de ellas que les presentaran las pruebas de que estaba completamente limpio. Algo nada romántico cabe destacar. Aun así, siempre lo hacía con condón a la hora del sexo.

Eren estaba extrañado, no sabía quién era ese Levi, pero tampoco le importaba preguntar.

— Siguiendo con las preguntas, Eren. ¿Leíste el contrato?

— Sí, Señor.

— ¿Tienes alguna duda con lo que pedimos?

— No, estoy conforme: no sexo sin protección, sin laceraciones permanentes, no me molesta el bondage siempre y cuando sepan cómo implementarlo. — Eren miró a los ojos de Erwin para que le corroborara que sí conocía del tema.

El tema del bondage era algo delicado la presión exagerada podría evitar la circulación correcta de la sangre, el manejo de las ataduras y la posición de las extremidades, sino se tenía cuidado podría implicar hasta dislocamiento de huesos. Por ello, si no se tiene experiencia, era mejor no hacer algo osado.

— No te preocupes, al menos tres de nosotros sabemos muy bien de ese tema. Y nos encargaremos de los amarres

— Me parece bien— Asentía dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo. — Las felaciones tampoco me molestan — Siguió enumerando lo que estaba en el contrato — Con el látigo, lo mismo que el bondage, si saben usarlo no tengo problema — Erwin solo asintió sin decir palabra alguna — La ingestión de semen no es de mis favoritas, pero si me lo exigen lo tengo que hacer — Eren tenía colocado un dedo en su mentón, con aire pensativo. — ¡Oh! Si hay algo que deseo preguntar.

— Adelante.

— ¿La doble penetración y el Fisting? — Sus ojos se abrieron un poco, expectante a la respuesta que recibiría — ¿El papel de ellos en este trabajo sería…?

— Bueno, siendo que eres solo uno, la doble penetración es inminente. Esa es la gracia de un Gangbang. — De forma inconsciente sacó la lengua y la paseo por su labio inferior — En cuanto al fisting, puede que no lo realicemos, como puede que sí. Depende de la dirección que tome esta noche.

— Entiendo… — Dijo eren botando un suspiro. — Creo que ya no tengo más dudas.

— Ni yo — Erwin se paró correctamente y se acercó a Eren. Lo cogió del mentón alzándole la vista — Cielos, si no le hubiera dicho a Levi que le mantendría limpio un lugar, en estos momentos te pediría un adelanto — Dijo delineando su pulgar el grueso labio del joven — Pero supongo que tengo que aguantarme. — Se alejó nuevamente y se fue a la salida del cuarto — Los invitados empiezan a llegar a las 7, todavía falta media hora, y primero tendremos una pequeña reunión. Puedes hacer lo que desees en el cuarto, pero no salir de él. Cuando te llame bajarás para iniciar con la jornada de sexo. ¿Entendido?

— Sí, señor.

Erwin solo sonrió antes de cerrar la puerta y bajar al primer piso. Al encontrarse solo en una lujosa habitación, Eren solo pudo botar otro suspiro y tirarse a la cama. Solo le quedaba esperar. Aunque realmente tenía otra duda ¿Quién Rayos era ese tal Levi?

**.**

***-*-*-*-Manual-*-*-*-***

**.**

El tiempo pasaba y Eren no sabía que más hacer, ya había acomodado la poca ropa y útiles de aseo en el lugar correspondiente, había apreciado la puesta de sol por la ventana y tomado un poco de agua de la jarra en la pequeña mesa frente a la ventana, había ido al baño a lavarse la cara, y dado vueltas como león enjaulado por la habitación.

Pero todo cambió cuando comenzó a escucharse el abrir y cerrar de la puerta principal de la lujosa suite. Eren escuchaba risas gruesas, y el choque de los vasos. Habían llegado tres personas según su, ahora agudizado, sentido del oído. Aún faltaban dos y él ya se encontraba demasiado ansioso y estresado. La espera tornaba agotadora la situación.

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse y el conocido sonido de carcajadas que reciben a un amigo en una reunión animada. Eren quería escuchar más, pero desde la distancia no podía y no pensaba desobedecer y salir de la habitación. En su trabajo, respetaba todas las reglas que le daban. Era una buena forma de evitar problemas.

Volvió a ver el reloj en la pared a la izquierda de la cama, las 7:15, solo habían pasado cinco minutos desde la última vez que lo había visto. No había caso de estar pegado a la puerta como una estrella de mar a una superficie liza; volvió sobre sus pasos y se lanzó nuevamente a la cama. La suave superficie le recibió con los brazos abiertos.

Su mirada se fijó nuevamente en el reloj 7:17, el mundo parecía andar como una tortuga cuando se le antojaba. Se arrastró cual oruga por la cama y llegó a estar en posición correcta (la cabeza a la altura de las almohadas) su mano se estiró hasta coger el celular de la mesa de noche y marcó a su hermanita.

— *¿Aló? ¿Eren? *— Preguntó un poco somnolienta la voz femenina desde el otro lado.

— Hola, princesa durmiente. — Dijo el menor. —Te llamaba por sea caso te quedaras dormida, en menos de media hora tienes que tomar tus pastillas — Una sonrisa un tanto baja se escuchó desde el otro lado

— *Eren… No es la primera vez que me dejas en la noche. La alarma estaba prendida para despertarme diez minutos antes de las ocho y cenar algo antes de tomar las pastillas. Eso tú ya lo sabes.*

— Bueno, bueno; solo quería saludarte en el tiempo libre que tenía. Perdóname si te desperté.

— *Bah, no tienes que disculparte por eso. Me alegra que me llamaras, aunque estaba soñando con un apuesto hombre que me llevaba a vivir con él a una enorme mansión.*

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Cómo es eso?! ¡¿Por quién abandonas a tu hermano?! — Las risitas se escucharon desde otro lado.

— *Eras tú, Eren. Tú eres mi caballero al rescate.*

Eren se rio por sentir celos de hermano consigo mismo. Por lo que la risa que su hermana soltaba por el otro lado del teléfono se le contagió. Luego de hablar por unos minutos más con su hermana, por fin cortó la llamada. La chica tenía que irse a preparar su comida y era mejor que lo haga calmada.

El celular fue nuevamente colocado en la mesa de noche y Eren se desparramó por toda la cama. Vio el reloj, Eran las 7:35. Aunque sea el hablar con su hermana lo había despejado un poco. No sabía cuánto tiempo más esperaría, pero para no entrar en crisis nerviosa era mejor tratar de dormir.

Con una nueva y relajante meta en su mente, sus músculos se empezaron a destensar y los ojos se empezaron a cerrar; sentía con la punta de los dedos las puertas al mundo de Morfeo. Hasta que unos golpes lo alteraron. No estando alerta a nada. Su cuerpo se sorprendió tanto que dio un salto hacia la derecha y casi se cae de la cama. La puerta estaba abierta. El cuarto a oscuras y el pasillo iluminado

— Eren — La silueta a contraluz mostraba un porte formidable. Alto y corpulento. Era Erwin — Lamento haberte asustado.

— N-No se preocupe — Dijo reincorporándose, mitad del suelo y la otra mitad de la cama — Fue mi culpa el no estar atento.

Erwin encendió la luz y avanzó un par de pasos, Eren solo pudo cerrar los ojos por un instante al cambio de iluminación, se veía adormilado pero igual de hermoso. Vio que se había sacado el calzado y quedado solamente en las ropas que él había pedido.

— Me alegra que te hayas quitado los zapatos.

Eren asintió. No le veía el caso, iba a estar desnudo dentro de poco y el calzado les dificultaría el trabajo a los hombres, aparte de que toda la suite era alfombrada o en parqué. Y no le molestaba caminar en medias o descalzo por aquellas superficies.

— Vamos, ya es hora de iniciar la función.

Eren vio el reloj en la pared 7:45, había dormitado unos diez minutos; ahora quería saber hasta qué hora duraría teniendo sexo con seis hombres. Eren siguió a Erwin, bajaron las escaleras y llegaron a la sala. Eren la vio extrañamente vacía.

— ¿Los demás? — Pero Erwin no contestó. No hasta llegar a su sillón respectivo y sentarse.

Había un cambio en la sala, la mesa central no estaba en su lugar y los cuatro sillones, estaban más separados unos de otros. Eren se paró en medio de todo el ambiente.

— Como ya sabes, esta es una reunión con temática Gangbang, pero no es algo tan simple. — Cruzó sus piernas y apoyó los brazos en el sillón. — No tenemos ganas de ponerle una temática complicada como una violación o juego de policías, al asunto. Por lo que para encender a todos los participantes, el juego previo va a ser perseguirte. Escapar de nosotros. Como incentivo para ti, si consigues salir de esta habitación del hotel. Vas a tener cinco mil dólares extra.

El corazón de Eren bombeaba rápidamente, ser perseguido, como una presa asechada por varios cazadores. El juego de rol era algo si mencionado en el contrato, pero tan simple que alguna duda sobre ello no tenía. No era peligroso y muchas veces lo había usado para poner más participativos a alguno de sus reacios clientes. Aun así, no veía a nadie que en se momento lo persiguiera. Y cinco mil dólares extra era algo que no podía rechazar. Si no lo intentaba sería un idiota.

— Bueno, ¿Qué esperas?

— ¿A- Ahora?

— Realmente hace un par de minutos. — Erwin se irguió un poco en su asiento — Corre pequeña presa.

Eren no supo que hacer por unos segundos, dio un paso hacia atrás sin dejar de mirar los ojos celestes del contrario y luego volteó para ir corriendo hacia la puerta. Le parecía demasiado fácil, cada vez acortaba más la distancia en solo unos segundos la puerta estaba tan cerca, estiró su mano y antes de coger la manija, sintió como era alzado por un fuerte brazo desde su cintura.

— ¡Ah! — Gritó con el corazón palpitando céleremente.

— Lindo, lindo. Me gusta Erwin — Eren volteó apreciando a un chico más bajo que Erwin, pero parecido en complexión física. Musculoso, cabello rubio, ojos pardos.

— Te lo dije, Reiner; es perfecto para esta faena. — Dijo Erwin aun sentado y viendo como Eren era traído sostenido por su cintura.

El comparar la complexión delgada con el cuerpo corpulento del otro chico, era hasta en cierta parte cómico. Se notaba que el prostituto era joven, no se comparaba en nada a al cuerpo del hombre de 32 años que lo había dejado en el centro de la habitación de nuevo.

— Corre Eren. Tienes un par de oportunidades más.

Eren miró al nuevo hombre, preguntándose de donde había salido, pero no quería perder tiempo. Tenía que lograrlo. Cinco mil dólares no eran una nimiedad. Era mucho dinero. Sus pasos esta vez lo dirigieron al lado izquierdo de la sala, entrando a la zona de comedor, en él había una enorme mesa y dos puertas que no sabía a donde dirigían una a cada lado del lugar, pasó corriendo por el lado derecho del alargado mueble, viendo como el chico de nombre Reiner entraba por el vano que unía la sala y el comedor, el mantenerse alerta a él hizo que chocara con un firme pecho.

Retrocedió antes de ser cogido por otro par de brazos. Ese nuevo integrante había salido por la puerta de la derecha, a la que Eren se dirigía. Quiso volver por sus pasos, pero vio como Reiner se ponía al inicio de la larga mesa, estaba rodeado. Su respiración era errática, no por cansancio, sino por los nervios que le daba el ser perseguido de tal manera. Con esos ojos tan inquisitivos a su persona. No se alejaba mucho de la mirada de un tigre hacia una pobre gacela.

Sin pensarlo mucho, estando entre ambos hombres cual cazadores, se deslizó por debajo de la mesa marrón oscuro y salió por el otro lado.

— Es un conejito escurridizo, ¿no Farlan? — Preguntó Reiner a las espaldas de Eren.

El solo aprovechó para correr a la otra única puerta que había, entrado a una especie de bar que estaba conectado con la sala principal. Y vio como al salir de ese ambiente estaba la puerta principal a solo unos cuantos metros, ahora entendía de donde había salido Reiner. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, pero sin darse cuenta Erwin se puso frente a él un par de segundos antes de llegar a la puerta, y lo cargó nuevamente.

La mano de Erwin había pasado por entre sus piernas y la otra lo sujetaba de la parte superior de su torso. Al dejarlo nuevamente en el centro de la habitación, sintió como era manoseado en el proceso, como la mano entre sus muslos rosaban su pene y por el medio de sus glúteos, aun sobre la ropa. No pudo evitar gemir un poco por la sorpresa.

— Vamos Eren, Aun tienes tiempo, trata de luchar si te atrapamos, solo te queda una oportunidad más— Le dio una nalgada luego de apretujar su glúteo derecho.

Eren retrocedió del cuerpo de Erwin y vio su entorno analizando la habitación. En la puerta del bar estaba Reiner y la que dirigía al comedor se encontraba el chico entre castaño claro y rubio cenizo. Era Farlan, si no se equivocaba.

Si iba a la puerta de forma directa, lo iba a atrapar Reiner, por lo que viendo hacia la izquierda, pensó en subir las escaleras. Corrió viendo las sonrisas de todos, pero ignorándolas. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos. Sintiendo como lo seguían. Pero Reiner y Farlan solo se quedaron en el inicio de la escalera. Apreciándolo con esa sonrisa en el rostro. Les estaba gustando el juego.

Eren pasó de largo la puerta de su habitación temporal, si bien tenía una ventana, no era una vista principal. Ese no era su objetivo. El deseaba buscar algún balcón y así tal vez poder saltarse a otra habitación y estar legalmente fuera del 1313. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con algo similar a una sala de juegos una mesa de billar, otro pequeño bar y una puerta, fácilmente otro baño que ignoró. Vio la ventana y la analizó.

Tenía dos trabas una arriba y otra abajo. Fue por una silla y se trepó para quitar el seguro superior. Se bajó y le sacó el segundo. Con ambos brazos las abrió de par en par, se pudo sentir el fresco y frío aire pegando a su cara. A su derecha vio un balcón sumamente cerca, pegado a él. Solo unos 15 centímetros de división y aunque estuvieran en el piso trece, la terraza era ancha; era una forma fácil y segura de salir.

Una enorme sonrisa surcó sus labios, podría conseguir al fin el bono extra que le habían prometido. Dio un paso hacia el exterior y sintió como un hombre sumamente alto lo cogía por debajo de las axilas y lo alzaba.

— Mmm…. Delicioso — Dijo olfateando el cuello de Eren — Hueles delicioso, pequeño travieso.

Era grande, enorme, casi dos metros según analizó Eren y… lo alejaba de su meta. El enorme hombre caminó hasta fuera de la habitación y se paró cerca del barandal. Aun olfateaba su cuello mientras con un brazo lo sostenía de las axilas y la otra mano curiosa husmeaba bajo su short.

— ¿Lo tienes, Mike?

Eren estaba quieto, callado, sintiendo los indecorosos toques a su cuerpo.

— Parece que el juego acabó. — Dijo Erwin.

Y las palabras que antes el mismo hombre había pronunciado se hicieron presentes en su mente "trata de luchar si te atrapamos"

Fue lo que pudo recordar. Y así lo hizo. El agarre del chico llamado Mike, no era fuerte, solo estratégico, lo tenía sin tocar el suelo y el agarre eran anclas en la unión de sus extremidades superiores. Había una forma fácil de escapar. Eren alzó ambos brazos y se deslizo del agarre del hombre, resbalando hasta chocar con el piso. Fue hasta la esquina más alejada del barandal, yendo hasta la pared, pegándose como lagartija a ella y respirando entrecortadamente. Tenía ojos espectadores entretenidos desde el piso de abajo. Los miró por un segundo mientras sentía que el alto rubio se acercaba a él. La distancia entre piso y piso no era mucha, y con ayuda del barandal podía reducirla, aparte de que se encontraba a una distancia prudencial del centro de la sala, lugar de los otros tres chicos. No lo podrían coger.

Habiendo analizado todo a la velocidad de la luz, puso sus manos en el barandal y de un salto se pasó al otro lado. Deslizó el agarre de sus manos céleremente por los postes de madera y luego saltó terminando acuclillado en el suelo alfombrado. Los hombres en la sala y desde arriba lo miraban un poco perplejos. Eren simplemente se paró y fue a la última habitación que le quedaba, aquella que justo tenía otra puerta con otro balcón. Lo había alcanzado a ver antes desde el piso superior. Pero ahora no tenía tiempo de abrirlo. Rogó porque no tuviera trabas, pero no tuvo suerte. Vio un par de siluetas en la puerta asechándolo, habían trotado para alcanzarlo. No podía darse el lujo de traer otro banquito para quitarle el seguro.

Vio la habitación entera y con otro ágil salto pasó por encima de la cama y fue directo al baño principal, un enorme baño principal. Estaba encerrado por completo

— Es un conejito de verdad. — Escuchó la voz de Reiner — Muy ágil y elástico. — Dijo lamiéndose los labios de deseo. Esa acción, Eren la estaba viendo muchas veces en un día.

Las siluetas aparecieron en la puerta del baño. El menor solo se apegó más a la ducha, lo más alejado de la puerta y los hombres. Le hubiera gustado ganar el dinero extra, ya no había escapatoria, pero aunque lo supiera, no se rendía. Su cerebro trabajaba a mil, tal vez si los hacía acercarse a él y escabullirse por entre las piernas o por un costado. Pero justo en ese momento, la puerta corrediza de la ducha se abrió. Un largo brazo salió por ella y lo apresó de la cintura.

Ahora Eren estaba más consiente del permiso de luchar, por lo que se removió como un gusano, pero ese hombre lo sostuvo de la cintura y el pecho.

— El conejito calló en tus manos, Jean — Dijo Farlan mientras Eren se removía, trataba de usar sus manos para separar los brazos del otro, pero no servía.

Reiner fue el primero en acercarse y cogerlo de las piernas. Todos salieron hasta la sala y un persistente Eren no se dejó de mover hasta el final. Fue depositado justo en el medio y miró a los hombres que lo rodeaban.

— Perdiste, Eren. — Le dijo Erwin con una enorme sonrisa — Precioso conejito escurridizo.

Eren trataba de recomponer su respiración. Sintió como lo alzaban y Erwin empezaba a ponerle amarres en los brazos por la espalda. Como otras manos lo empezaban a manosear apretándole los glúteos sus piernas y bajándole el short ansiosos. Sus brazos estaban pegados a su torso y sus antebrazos entrelazados en la parte posterior, no los podía mover para nada, pero era un amarre firme. Erwin si sabía cómo usar las sogas.

Estaba suspendido en el aire, mientras un par de manos traviesas jugueteaba con sus muslos internos otro por fin le terminaba de sacar el short.

— Sácale las correas de los tobillos aun no los necesitamos y le quita el encanto a sus medias largas — Dijo Jean mientras veía como sus amigos lo hacían al instante.

Fue volteado y sintió como las manos paseaban con más intensidad, le apretaban los pezones y los glúteos, le abrían las nalgas y jugaban con su ano sonrosado y fruncido. Estaba frente a Erwin que de su bolsillo sacó una bolita de jebe roja con correas a los costados.

— Abre la boca, Eren — Él lo hizo sin rechistar y sintió el sabor a plástico inundar su paladar — Levi me mata si no conservo algo antes de que llegue. Y con estos calenturientos… — Dijo mirando a los entretenidos chicos — si dejo al descubierto tu boca, no durará vacía ni unos minutos.

Las carcajadas se escucharon de todos lados, mientras que uno le empezaba a echar lubricante en la raja del culo le metía un par de dígitos.

— Mmmmghhh…. — Era unos dedos muy grandes y largos, tal vez del gigante que se encontró en el segundo piso. — Mmmm… Aghhmmmm — Su cuerpo empezaba a calentarse pues eran cinco pares de manos que rondaban por su cuerpo.

Estaba siendo masturbado por el chico llamado Farlan y dilatado por otro. Sus pezones eran jalados y chupados, su en su cuello sentía pequeñas succiones y suaves mordidas, no podía hacer más que gemir. Botaba lágrimas de placer y su cuerpo empezaba a producir una pequeña capa de sudor. La ropa de los hombres a su alrededor también dejó de estar presente. Los miembros erectos lo rodeaban por todo ángulo.

Fue nuevamente volteado y sintió como Erwin lo apresaba desde la cintura.

— El juego recién empieza, conejito — Dijo penetrándolo de una sola estocada.

Los ojos de Eren se abrieron, era tan grande como su dueño. Grueso y caliente. Sus piernas fueron alzadas por dos pares de manos más. Era como si esos hombres no quisieran que toque el suelo. Sin querer, su mirada se dirigió hacia el reloj de la sala 8:29. Había pasado casi una hora intentando escapar de esa habitación. Recién iniciaba la segunda fase.

Empezó a sentir las penetraciones fuertes y salvajes, palmadas en sus glúteos y una boca chupándole el miembro. Todo junto, para él era nuevo. Raro, pero se dejó llevar mientras sentía los embistes de Erwin buscando su próstata. Si no se podía evitar, era mejor disfrutar. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en el placer que le brindaban. Gimiendo con la esfera de jebe en su boca, disfrutando. Este solo era el inicio. Rogaba salir airoso cuando terminara.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**

**.**

**.**

**Las respuestas a Reviews en anónimo *w***

**Seb Dawn: XD Si que se lo van a foshar bien duro w Su culito es lindo y recibe todo Asdfgh… | Pues… Mikasa… :B Si lees la pregunta uno que tengo para ustedes en la parte de abajo w Te darás cuenta de que realmente ese personaje no está definido o0o Pero si deseas que sea Mikasa, solo mándame un review chiquitito diciéndome lo que deseas |Acá la siguiente actu y gracias por darme ánimos ;w;)9 No me desanimaré.**

**Guest: OoO Un gusto también el saludarte w, me alegra que te guste el fic y en cuanto a las otras cuentas, ahora están medio abandonadas, por un tema que me congeló mi fic más leído. Pero trato de solucionarlo. Cuando se haga, te aviso… o bueno te dejo un mensajito en la nota final del cap. Aunque casi todos los fics son de Naruto y los de Snk son los mismo que he publicado acá.| Saludos y muchas gracias w.**

**Giuke: Ummm… no sé si pueda complacerte en eso, a mi me encantan las descripciones largas, me encanta leerlas tanto en libros como en fics. Pero si te refieres a la descripción del contexto, del entorno que va a rodear el Fic nwn. Tranquila este era el primer cap, se necesitaba una introducción a el poder económico de "mi mundo" los abusos de poder y la Zona Cero. Y si te das cuenta eran explicados en momentos poco importantes, como Eren tomando el Bus o Levi jalando a una Hanji inconsiente. No es que te pierdas de mucho. Ese era más un cap explicativo del mundo que se va a desarrollar el fic, o bueno… parte del mundo en sí. Tal vez hayan mas descripciones como esas pero en menor medida por cap. Gracias por comentar.**

.

.

.

Terminamos owo. A este fic NO le pondré títulos a los caps, pero tienen que admitir que a este cap le quedaría lindo "Escapa, Conejito" o algo por el estilo. XD no lo quiero pensar mucho porque puede que caiga en la tentación de ponerlo XD. No expliqué en un apéndice extra que es gangbang o juego de rol, porque supongo que lo expliqué bien en el fic, me esmeré en eso ;w;)9 . Bien detalladito y todo. Pero si tienen dudas háganmelo saber.

**TENGO UN PAR DE PREGUNTAS Y ESPERO ME DEN SU OPINIÓN.**

**PRIMERO.** Me he dado cuenta de que todos o la mayoría han supuesto que la hermana de Eren es Mikasa, pero si releen esa parte, en ningún momento yo he especificado el color de cabello, piel, ojos o nombre. Lo único que dije es cabellos sedosos. Pero no he dado ninguna característica más que evidencie la realidad del personaje y eso es porque quería preguntarles a ustedes (cosa que en el anterior cap me olvidé) **¿Quién desean que sea la hermana de Eren? ¿Isabel** **(por las similitudes de carácter y físico) o Mikasa (por la historia misma del anime y manga nwn.)?**

**SEGUNDO**: ¿Ven que he dejado el inicio del sexo a puertas de ustedes? Eso es porque, bueno, en parte es muuuucho más difícil escribir relaciones sexuales cuando hay más de dos personas. Con tres ya es un martírio imagínense describir la acción de seis a siete personas a cada momento. Me resultaría muy trabajoso y por acá ya notaron que soy bien descriptiva. Pero tampoco lo hice porque tal vez no estén muy interesados en leer a Eren siendo Foshado por otros w (A ella le gusta con tal de que esté Eren presente) Si no desean algo muy específico de Eren con todos, solo voy a poner momentos previos a la llegada de Levi y cuando se va. Eren va a seguir siendo foshado por otros mientras está con Levi, pero se centraría más en ellos dos. Tomando las acciones de los otros como algo secundario. La pregunta en cuestión es esta**: ¿Quieren una descripción del Gangbang deEren con todos explícita o me centro más en Levi y Eren y lo otro lo dejo como suposición con los datos que daré?**

XD Esas son mis preguntitas, espero y alguien las lea. Nos vemos la próxima semana nwn)/ El Domingo a más tardar y si me dan mucho love en forma de Reviews Favoritos (no le gusta decir Fav, le suena a Fap La onomatopeya en memes para representar masturbación) y/o Follows.

Gracias por el apoyo de todos nwn)/

**~Nos leemos pronto~**


	4. Capítulo III

Hola chicocos locos *-* Sí, ya tengo sensualonas líneas cool de color plomito. w Son sexys ¿verdad? :D Lo son. w Y pues lamento la demora, si bien el día normal era el domingo, debido a la cantidad de reviews les tocaba el viernes por la mañana o hasta el jueves. Pero estoy en la última semana de exámenes, llevo cursos en el verano, por lo que son más acelerados y tuve que estudiar más de lo normal, aparte de trabajos y el inglés w pero ya estoy en intermedio 4 *-* Me siento súper feliz porque ese siempre fue mi talón de Aquiles XD.

En fin, sobre las líneas plomitas le agradezco a **S. K. Allen ****-chan **muchas gracias, de verdad que sí. No las veía porque cuando las buscaba, solo lo hacía al CREAR el doc, pero ahí no aparece. Solo aparece cuando lo editas, y pues XD creo que pensaba que era una línea divisora de iconos o algo así. w Muchas gracias realmente *w* Piensa en el regalo que desees. Puedes darme ideas, o claro y tu voto sobre quien es la hermana y el Gangbang valió doble w. Por ser genialosa. Oh y abajo explico que es el Fisting, aunque no tengo idea de que es el lifting XD, creo yo, que no lo he mensionado.

Ummm... algo más. He usado el dólar para tener una idea más genérica, pues sé que como hispanos tenenmos muuuchas monedas diferentes y si yo escribiera con algua de ellas serían los Nuevos Soles, la moneda de mi país y XD, pues sabemos que no me entenderían mucho.

En fin… No los molesto más owo A leer.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados en esta historia pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, mangaka de Shingeki No Kyojin. Yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro para darle vida a mis historias.

* * *

**Capítulo III:**

Jean estaba echado en el piso, tenía a Eren recostado encima suyo con su falo completamente metido. Detrás de Eren, Reiner se disponía a introducir su pene. No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había iniciado la faena y el menor ya iba a tener dos penes en su culo.

A Eren le lagrimearon los ojos al sentir como es que el otro grueso miembro entraba lentamente, el glande fue tortuoso, pero todo el miembro restante no fue mejor, gracias al cielo lo habían dilatado correctamente, pero seguía siendo doloroso. Al no poder ayudarse de sus manos para sostenerse, estaba recostado en el pecho del castaño echado en el piso, sudoroso, pegajoso, caliente. Y solo trataba de respirar lo mejor que podía con una bola de Jebe en su boca.

— Tranquilo, conejito. Ya entra…. Y-ya falta poco. — Escuchó Eren cual susurro en su oído derecho. Sintiendo el falo meterse en él y la pelvis chocar con sus glúteos rojizos.

Erwin y Farlan estaban de espectadores, dándole nalgadas en los glúteos y masturbándose lentamente mientras apreciaban la imagen de un sometido joven prostituto. Era una imagen por demás erótica.

Cuando ambos estuvieron dentro, Eren se sintió extraño, dos penes erectos con condón metidos lo más que podían en su canal anillado. Le ardía, se sentía estirado y demasiado lleno. No sabía que pasaría cuando la esfera roja en su boca fuera sustituida por otro par de penes. Se sentía más ultrajado de lo normal.

Jean se movía lentamente por estar sujetando a Eren, pero atrás suyo, el rubio corpulento lo estaba empalmando cual perro en celo. Los dos penes se rosaban en su interior, y sentía como arremetían al mismo tiempo, de vez en cuando; y otras veces de forma intercalada, uno adentro otro afuera

— Ah… Tu culo es exquisito… — Le susurró Reiner mientras le cogía un de las piernas y se la alzaba a la altura de su cadera, una pose incomoda para Eren, pero más agradable para el rubio. Aquel que sentía la fricción de ambos miembros y el ano tan estrecho como un deleite nunca antes probado, parecía el nirvana mismo. — De-delicioso.

Mike entró a la habitación, en su mano derecha tenía un pote de lubricante con sabor a fresa y otro frasco de un líquido diferente, pero con sabor a chocolate. Veía como el joven de piel bronceada gemía y lloraba por la faena que se daban el par de hombres con su culo, apreciaba como los otros dos jugueteaban con sus pezones, apretaba sus nalgas con cizaña, le daban nalgadas o golpeaban sus piernas.

— Acá están las botellas que me dijiste, Erwin— Dijo, mientras los colocaba en la superficie de un sillón, lo usarían luego. Por ahora no podían tocar el cuerpo del menor de forma completa. — ¿Cuándo llega Levi?— Cuestionó acercándose a la izquierda de Eren y cogiéndole la pierna alzada — Ya estoy ansioso de poder usarlo por completo.

Erwin vio el reloj, conociendo al pequeño azabache, ya estaba por llegar. El orden exigía puntualidad. Era otra de las mañas del exitoso empresario.

— Llega en menos de cinco minutos — El reloj marcaba las 8:56. — Salte Reiner, deja que Mike lo penetre.

El rubio le dio una estocada más fuerte y profunda y luego una nalgada que resonó en todo el cuarto. El grito amortiguado del menor se escuchó perfectamente. El falo del rubio salió por completo y luego sintió como era alzado por la cintura y girado para ver al nuevo opresor, todos los hombres lo cargaban como si no pesara nada, empezaba a pensar, que estaba demasiado delgado. Jean se paraba del piso para ver como Mike se sentaba en un sillón y penetraba al prostituto.

Eren sintió el miembro entraba más profundo que otros, por el largo y la posición, pero agradecía ya no tener dos a la vez.

— Salta, conejito. — Dijo mientras miraba el rostro del rubio y sentía una nalgada fuerte. — Vamos, quiero follarte un poco hasta antes de que llegue Levi.

Eren estaba a horcajadas del rubio, con las rodillas apoyadas en el sillón a cada lado sintiendo como lo cogían de la cintura incitándolo a empezar a moverse. Lo hizo, era mucho más cómodo tener solo un miembro, y a eso ya estaba acostumbrado. Se auto penetraba mientras sentía como Mike le lamía los pezones y por detrás, ya habían personas golpeándole las nalgas y las plantas de los pies. Sus dedos se cerraban por el dolor y la sensación junto con el sexo.

Ninguno de los hombres había eyaculado, no aún, porque solo lo tomaban por unos cuantos minutos, así alargaban el acto sexual y Eren lo sabía, estaba preocupado, ya eran casi cuarenta minutos y entendía que duraría muchas más horas.

— ¡Mggghh…! — Gritó fuertemente al sentir como le era mordido con más fuerza el pezón.

Le ardía, pero no se dejaba de mover, de ensartarse el mismo el falo. La sensación de tener tantas manos en su cuerpo era algo a lo que aún no se acostumbraba. Cerró los ojos, tratando de concentrarse, le habían prohibido correrse, no de nuevo, porque él no descansaba de ser penetrado, el placer que recibía era casi continuo no como los hombres a su alrededor, pero él tenía que seguir las indicaciones, tenía que obedecer; pero su concentración desapareció cuando escuchó un fuerte golpeteo en la puerta principal.

El alto hombre que aspiraba su cuello lo sujetó de la cintura y paró todos sus movimientos. Estaba nervioso, tal vez era alguien que no sabía nada de esa orgía. O más bien Gangbang, se sentía morir de la vergüenza, tal vez una chica indignada y escandalizada gritaría por todo el hotel lo que se realizaba en el maldecido cuarto con número del diablo; pero el ver a los demás despreocupados y a un desnudo Farlan caminando hasta la puerta, lo calmó.

— Ese debe ser Levi — Dijo Farlan caminando hasta la puerta.

Eren, aun con el miembro metido miró a su alrededor. Solo contó cinco, se había olvidado de que eran en total seis personas para él, la acción había iniciado de una manera tan poco ortodoxa que no se molestó nunca en contar cuantos eran. Desde el inicio no había más que cinco; y desde que había llegado a esa casa, había escuchado el nombre de Levi muchas veces, su curiosidad emergió. Solo esperaba que no fuera otro mastodonte o montaña andante como el que ahora jugaba con sus nalgas sin la intención de quitarle el pene del culo, pero tampoco penetrándolo.

— ¡Levi! — Se escuchó el saludo de Farlan. — Cuanto tiempo sin verte — Eren veía atento la puerta, pero el desnudo cuerpo de Farlan no le dejaba saber cómo era el nuevo integrante.

— Tsk, es un asco que lo primero que vea sea tu asqueroso pene erecto — La voz era ronca, pero Eren no podía verlo, al menos sabía que no pasaba la altura de Farlan, que era alto, pero no tanto como los otros, pasaba solo por unos cuantos centímetros a Eren, pero la masa muscular ya era diferente. No por nada, todo podían cargarlo como si estuviera hecho de papel.

El rubio cenizo se hizo a un lado y pudo verlo. Era alguien bajo y se veía delgado. Sus pulmones botaron el aire por la nariz, relajándose. El parecía normal y hasta inofensivo, pero el ceño fruncido y ese caminar, le dijeron que se mantuviera alerta.

— Siempre tan puntual, Levi — Dijo Erwin alzando la mano para saludarlo.

— Has de estar loco si crees que voy a tocar tu asquerosidad de mano. — Erwin bajó su intento de saludo sin dejar de sonreír — No voy a decir que es grato verlos, porque realmente es un asco ver cinco hombres cachondos en un solo cuarto.

— Te olvidas de Eren. Somos seis hombres.

— ¿Eren?

— El prostituto, Levi. — Dijo con su mano alzada hacia el lugar donde Eren estaba, de espaldas ahora.

Levi recorrió con la mirada el cuerpo, esbelto cuerpo de piel canela, piernas agradables y un trasero abundante; nada como los asquerosos mastodontes que parecía que tomaban esteroides que eran amigos, o bueno, colegas. Esa vista si era más agradable, exceptuando que tenía el miembro de otro en el culo.

— Servirá — Dijo yendo al asiento individual y entendiendo que a él le habían reservado la boca del chico. — Acabemos con esto pronto. — Empezó a desabotonarse un poco la camisa.

Mike alzó a Eren de la cintura e hizo que se parara por su cuenta. Tambaleó un poco al principio, pero por fin se volteó para ver al menudo personaje sentado. Lo veía como con parsimonia se desabotonaba la camisa más no lo hizo por completo, aun así pudo ver su tonificado abdomen. Levi no lo miraba a él, sino que hablaba con el rubio que lo había comprado. Con Erwin. El seguía con las manos atadas, y la boca amordazada. No entendía exactamente qué hacer. Tampoco le prestaba atención a la conversación que se llevaba a cabo, aquella que trataba de las hazañas del prostituto en sus intentos de escape.

— Ven, conejito — Dijo Erwin captando su atención. — Te sacaré las cuerdas y la bola de nieve*.

Eren se acercó sintiendo ahora la pesada mirada del hombre sentado. El Famoso Levi. Se volteó por indicaciones y Erwin empezó a desatar sus manos, las sintió un poco entumecidas, pero rápidamente la circulación fluyó con normalidad. La gran mano del rubio, le hizo doblar la cabeza para que mirara al piso y sintió la correíta de la mordaza siendo desenganchada. La esfera de jebe roja, con rastros de saliva, se separó de su boca, e instintivamente Eren se llevó la mano para masajearse la mandíbula y pasar su lengua por sus labios.

Levi lo miraba con curiosidad. Veía de perfil el rostro del joven que vendía su cuerpo. Un muy buen cuerpo si debía admitir. Le intrigaba mucho lo que le había contado, como el menor no se rindió hasta el final, sobre su pequeño salto y que tan escurridizo fue.

— Reservé su boca y hasta manos para que disfrutaras mejor — Dijo Erwin.

— Lo veo — Dijo apreciando la esfera roja ahora en el piso — Pero me importa más que haga un buen trabajo.

— Claro — Puso la mano en la nuca de Eren — Complácelo, dale tu dulce boquita — Dijo Erwin acariciando nuevamente el labio inferior — Aunque no sé si entre en ella. — Susurró para sí mismo — Vamos, ponte a trabajar. — Le dio otra nalgada a sus rojos glúteos.

Eren solo cerró un poco los ojos, el entendía su posición, pero eso no quitaba que cuando lo llamaban prostituto o recalcaban que su trabajo era dar placer sexual, vender su cuerpo, no se sintiera mal. Suspiró y asintió. Se arrodilló frente al hombre, mirándose por primera vez a los ojos. Eren solo se sentía nervioso con esa mirada tan pesada y estoica. Sintió como en el pantalón del hombre, algo grande ya se situaba y terminó de desabotonar la camisa, para luego ir por la correa, el hombre no parecía con ganas de ser desnudado, por lo que solo lo pondría más cómodo.

Al tener la camisa completamente abierta, ve el abdomen frente suyo, sus manos se deslizan por toda la superficie sintiendo lo duro y firme que es, se siente intimidado y hasta avergonzado de su propio cuerpo. El hombre parecía delgado, pero estaba seguro de que era mucho más fuerte de lo que se esperaba, tragando saliva, sus manos llegaron hasta la correa y empezó a desabrocharla. La ansiedad lo embargaba, más por esa mirada tan penetrante que no dejaba de seguir todos sus movimientos. Quitó la correa y empezó a desbotonar el pantalón de vestir. El mayor alzó sus caderas para que los bajara un poco, pero al buscar la mirada ajena, vio el inmutable rostro. Bajó sus ojos aguamarina hasta la entrepierna aun cubierta por la ropa interior y empezó a masajearla.

Nadie en la sala hacia movimiento alguno, querían ver la reacción del joven prostituto, al encontrarse con Levi, o… con cierta parte de su anatomía. Sería algo digno de apreciar. Un par se sentaron en los sillones y el resto quedó parado, masajeándose el miembro, viendo todo movimiento del apetecible conejito.

Eren estaba un poco extrañado, pensó que lo grande que sentía bajo el bóxer era un miembro erecto. Pero no, estaba dormido. Flácido, aun no respondía a su toque, no estaba excitado, y le empezó a dar miedo.

— Apúrate. — Le dijo Levi, sin emoción alguna. — No tengo toda la noche como los holgazanes de este cuarto.

Eren asintió, entendiendo ahora mejor, porque los otros detuvieron sus movimientos. El hombre frente suyo, tan frio y serio, se iba ir después de un rato. Eren sacó el miembro y reprimió un suspiro de temor. El flácido miembro, era ya grande y grueso, le quitó la ropa interior por completo, con la misma ayuda que antes y empezó a masajearlo. Dejó escurrir un poco de su saliva en la mano para facilitar el trabajo y aceleró los movimientos; ante sus ojos, algo pasó. El miembro comenzaba a cobrar vida, empezaba a calentarse y ponerse duro, tieso como una roca, sus ojos solo podían agrandarse más, de miedo y pánico, rogando que eso no entrara en su culo.

Los hombres alrededor, estaban bien dotados, pero era normal que fueran grandes por los dueños, era directamente proporcional a cada uno. Con pocas diferencias de grosor o largo. Pero aquel que creyó sería el más inofensivo, terminó siendo el más monstruoso.

Un pequeño ruido salió de sus labios mientras sus ojos se agrandaban como platos. Las carcajadas de los demás, solo eran eco ante sus oídos. Eso era lo que estaban esperando realmente.

— ¡Apúrate, mierda! — Levi no era paciente y no empezaría ese día. — Ya usa tu maldita boca que no me gusta ser el espectáculo de estas personas.

El joven asintió asustado y reinició los movimientos, su otra mano fue hasta los testículos y los masajeó con firmeza, mientras llevaba su boca al rojizo glande, que empezaba a gotear. Su lengua, paseó por el meato, cogiendo la primera gota de pre-semen que se había asomados, el sabor no era desagradable, luego empezó a chupar el glande, era muy grande, demasiado como para meter más que su cabeza en la boca, pero lo que tenía que esforzarse para que ese desagradable hombre no se quejara de nuevo.

Abrió la boca todo lo que pudo, mientras seguía masajeando el enorme tronco con su diestra y los testículos con la otra, con las justas pudo meter unos centímetros aparte del glande. Movía su cabeza lo más rápido que podía en ese corto tramo de falo, con sus enormes ojos cerrados y nuevamente lagrimeantes por el esfuerzo implicado en su maxilar inferior. Unas manos en su cintura lo tomaron por sorpresa. Sacándolo de su posición, arrodillado, y alzándole el trasero.

— No te desconcentres, porque sino Levi se va a enojar. — Eren sintió el cálido aliento de Erwin susurrar en su oído, y como el duro miembro del rubio entraba a él. Paró la mamada que estaba haciendo por la intromisión en su canal anillado— Sigue, no lo hagas enojar — Repitió su amenaza.

Instintivamente, Eren alzó su vista para fijarla en el sujeto sentado frente suyo. La oscura mirada le caló hasta los huesos y se exigió empezar a moverse, realmente no quería hacerlo enojar. Eso era lo que menos deseaba. Dejó de chupar la punta y empezó a pasar su lengua por todo el largo. Lamiendo el miembro entero, las venas gruesas a los costados, siempre dejando escurrir su saliva. Sintió como lo envestían desde la espalda, cerró los ojos tratando de ignorar como golpeaban su próstata; dirigió su boca hasta los testículos, sus dos manos ahora se encargaban del miembro, mientras el los chupaba y jugueteaba con ellos. Eren de pronto sintió una mano en sus castaños cabellos y alzó los ojos. El hombre llamado Levi, tenía la vista entrecerrada y enterraba sus largos dedos por su cabello. No lo empujaba, no lo jaloneaba, simplemente la mantenía en su cabellera mientras veía a Eren hacer su trabajo.

Eren le correspondía la mirada, sintiendo como el hombre se tensaba ante sus toques, como pasaba su mano como una caricia entre sus cabellos. Levi estaba completamente excitado. El pulgar de Eren jugueteó con el meato, mientras subía y bajaba su mano. Chupó un par de veces más las bolas y luego empezó a subir de nuevo por todo el miembro, viendo como el glande se ocultaba y aparecía según los movimientos que el impartía. Relajó su mandíbula y la abrió lo más que pudo, logrando meter un par de centímetros más que antes. Alzó nuevamente los ojos y vio al hombre. El ceño un poco fruncido y los ojos entrecerrados, le parecían de lo más eróticos. Cerró los ojos rápidamente al sentir una fuerte nalgada, y sintiendo como otro pene distinto lo penetraba, un gemido quedó atorado entre su garganta y el miembro grueso y grande de Levi, aquel que sintió las vibraciones de las cuerdas bucales en el falo. Eren no pensó en quien era el que estaba penetrándolo con desenfreno, solo deseaba, complacer al hombre frente suyo. Acabar con ello y que se fuera.

Empezó a mover su cabeza, más rápido, mucho más frenéticamente, sintiendo como la mano en sus cabellos se cerraba jalando un poco sus cabellos, pero nunca empujando o dirigiendo el movimiento. No lo forzaba a nada. Eren aceleró y los minutos pasaban. Sus manos no dejaban ninguna parte desatendida, esforzándose al máximo, ya dos o tres hombres más pasa por detrás suyo cuando por fin, en un acto reflejo, Levi hundió un poco su cabeza y lo sintió temblar.

Un chorro de semen llega directo a su garganta, la sensación es un poco familiar, pero no por ello menos sorpresivo. Tragó un poco hasta que el agarre en los cabellos se aflojaba un poco y su boca casi liberó el miembro, solo cubriendo la uretra y recibiendo el semen. Alzó la mirada. Viendo la respiración un poco acelerada del hombre.

Levi también lo apreciaba, su mirada se dirigía a esos rojos labios por los cuales escapaba un poco de semen, y sabía que su boca estaba llena. Por primera vez en toda la noche, bajó su rostro y alzo el de eren de un tirón.

—Trágalo—Le apretó las mejillas con su otra mano y miró esos enormes ojos. — Trágatelo todo.

Eren no quería, era demasiado, se sentía ya de por si raro en su boca.

— Estoy completamente limpio, puto mocoso — Le dijo con enojo. — Así que no me hagas perder la paciencia, prostituto de mierda.

La reticencia a hacerlo por parte de Eren, se fue al caño al escuchar ese tono tan lúgubre. Simplemente cerró los ojos y lo tragó, sintiendo como el espeso líquido bajaba por su garganta, demasiado lento para su gusto. Cuando hubo terminado de pasar todo el espeso líquido, abrió los ojos. Y sintió la lujuria desprendida de esos grises irises. Un gemido volvió a salir, por las penetraciones aceleradas del hombre tras suyo y por la mirada que le dirigía.

— Abre la boca — Le ordenó Levi.

Así lo hizo. Sabía que debía obedecer. Abrió su boca y sacó un poco de su lengua. Los clientes le exigían eso de vez en cuando para ver si había cumplido con tragarse todo.

Levi por alguna razón completamente desconocida para él, pasó el pulgar por esa roja lengua ajena.

— Buen chico— Dijo medio hipnotizado — Ahora sigue trabajando — Eren no entendió — Eres ingenuo si pensabas que con una corrida iba a estar satisfecho.

Eren bajó su mirada y vio como el monstruo que tenía por miembro Levi, seguía erecto, palpitante, a la espera de sus atenciones nuevamente. Asintió, aun sintiendo como cambiaba otra persona detrás de él y lo cogía de la cintura para penetrarlo. Debía ser Mike, era el que tenía el falo más largo… aparte de Levi. Cerró un poco los ojos y empezó a masturbarlo de nuevo.

— Levi, si no te molesta, tomaremos prestada una de sus manos, no puedes acaparar toda su atención — Dijo Jean. Cogiéndole la izquierda a Eren y dirigiéndola su miembro erecto.

— Como quieras, pero que no me vuelva a tocar con esa mano, o te la corto y la lanzo al desagüe.

— A tus órdenes — Respondió Jean, después de lanzar un par de carcajadas. Al conocer el carácter de Levi, ya te acostumbrabas a sus amenazas y mal humor.

Eren sintió el miembro caliente en su mano izquierda, cada vez la situación se empezaba a parecer más a un Gangbang. En esos momentos tenía, un miembro en el culo, otro en su mano izquierda y con su diestra y boca se encargaba de otro más. Respirando profundamente, empezó a mover ambas manos, en distintos miembros y chupar con fuerza la cabeza de Levi. Aquel que lo miraba con el rostro apoyado en una de sus manos y que seguía masajeando sus cabellos, por algún motivo eso le agradaba. No era como todo aquel que se desesperaba y terminaba empujándolo hasta darle horribles arcadas, solo esperaba terminar más rápido esta vez.

**.**

***-*-*-*-Manual-*-*-*-***

**.**

Levi disfrutó todos los malditos minutos que el peculiar prostituto se la mamó y chupó con maestría, que le masajeaba el falo o los testículos. Y cuando se corrió por segunda vez, su respiración estaba un poco más errática que la primera vez, el chiquillo de singulares ojos ya no esperó su orden y se tragó todo el semen, solo un travieso hilo escapo por su comisura y bajó hasta su mandíbula, y por primera vez en su vida, Levi sintió deseos de hacer algo sucio, tubo ganas de lamer su propio esperma de los jugosos labios del menor. Las mejillas rojas y los ojos brillosos era todo lo que Levi veía, porque el prostituto frente suyo, lo atraía como un imán. "Delicioso" Fue la palabra que cruzó por su mente, mientras inconscientemente su mano seguía acariciando esos sedosos cabellos chocolate.

Eren se sentía cohibido e intimidado, se sintió desnudo de una forma más profunda ante esa mirada, no entendía que hacía el hombre. El miembro estaba flácido al fin. Se había corrido bastante en las dos veces, por lo que se alegró al sentirlo en sus manos achicarse. Pero no podía mover su rostro pues el hombre lo sostenía de sus cabellos. No le jalaba, pero no le dejaba moverse. Es más sentía que la distancia se acortaba muy lentamente.

Rehuyó de la mirada al no saber qué hacer, hasta que un golpe en su mano izquierda lo desconcertó. Había dejado de moverla inconscientemente, dejando de masturbar al chico, ahora era Farlan. Salió de su letargo y sintió como era soltado por fin de los cabellos.

Levi, también había despertado del trance en el que se sumergió al apreciar el rostro tan erótico del menor, lo soltó y de un manotazo quitó la mano del menor que aun posaba en su miembro.

— Aléjate, mocoso — Le dijo.

Eren no tuvo que moverse, la persona que estaba detrás de él lo agarró de la cintura y lo atrajo a su cuerpo, dándole a Levi el espacio de levantarse. Se acomodó la ropa interior, guardando su miembro y cerrándose luego los pantalones. Cogió su correa y caminó hasta Erwin, que feliz, destapaba el pote sabor a chocolate. Ahora que Levi se iba podían "ensuciar" a Eren.

Eren ahora estaba con su espalda pegada al hombre detrás suyo y con una mano en cada miembro, su mirada se dirigió al hombre de baja estatura inconscientemente, aquel que se abotonaba la camisa y cubría el envidiable abdomen. Vio como le susurraba algo al rubio en el oído y se alejaba hasta la puerta. No despegó sus ojos de él hasta que pasó por la puerta de la habitación y la cerró fuertemente. Pero aun así se quedó mirando a la nada.

Una enorme y ya conocida mano lo sujetó desde el mentón y lo giró hasta la mirada de Erwin. Sus celestes ojos cual hielo y la sonrisa medio retorcida le hicieron entender que las cosas estaban lejos de terminar.

— Recién son las diez, Eren. — Le dijo el rubio mirando el reloj de reojo — Por lo que la noche es joven, y la diversión recién empieza. — Sintió como un líquido era esparcido por su pecho y pezones. — Te vamos a comer.

Eren cerró los ojos sintiendo como su pezones eran apresados por dos bocas distintas, y como le daban atención a su pene, masturbándolo sin tacto alguno, mientas seguía siendo embestido.

**.**

***-*-*-*-Manual-*-*-*-***

**.**

Los toques en la puerta lo despertaron de su sueño. Como la otra vez, sin esperar su permiso el imponente hombre rubio que lo había seleccionado para el trabajo, apareció por el marco de la puerta. Eren estaba con rastros aun frescos de semen en su cuerpo, y otros ya secos, hace menos de un par de horas todo había terminado. Recién a las cinco de la mañana, con un montón de condones por el piso y una última faena de eren mamándosela a todos. Ese fetiche de mancharlo de semen. Así había acabado por fin el Gangbang. Eren estuvo tan cansado que simplemente se dejó llevar como niño en los fuertes brazos de Mike y se quedó dormido apenas su cuerpo sintió la suave comodidad de una cama.

— Buenos días, dormilón — Dijo el rubio, no se veía cansado, sino fresco y satisfecho por el gran gusto que se había dado — Me dijiste que te despertara a las siete de la mañana y ya lo son.

Eren estiró su cuerpo adormecido de la forma que pudo, parecía un gatito recién levantado, le habían permitido quedarse hasta medio día, o eso escuchó mientras Erwin caminaba al costado de Mike para dejarlo en el cuarto asignado para su descanso, pero el medio dormido y medio despierto le dijo que lo despertaran por favor a las siete. Quería ver a su dulce hermanita. Si llegaba a las ocho, podría desayunar con ella, tal vez hasta prepararle un desayuno más sustancioso. Pero para eso tenía que bañarse, vestirse y arreglarse en menos de veinte minutos.

— Buen día, Señor Smith — Dijo haciendo una mueca al sentarse, ya que a las tres de la madrugada una paleta de madera había jugado con sus glúteos. — Gracias por avisarme — Como pudo, se levantó lentamente y agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza.

— Por cierto, — Estaba ya dirigiéndose hacia el baño para asearse rápidamente, hasta que la voz lo detuvo a mitad de camino — Levi dejó esto para ti — Dijo señalando un sobre de carta que se notaba grueso — Bueno, me depositó y yo te lo doy a ti, se quedó complacido por tus servicios y dijo que era un premio de consolación por no haber ganado en el juego de escape. — Erwin se levantó de la cama, dejando el sobre en el medio de la frazada un poco revuelta y se dirigió a la salida — Fue un placer hacer negocios contigo Eren, ya le deposité a Nanaba la suma acordada. No es necesario que te despidas luego, estaré durmiendo en mi recámara — Dijo pasando por la puerta del baño y por ende por el costado de Eren — No veremos de nuevo, travieso conejito.

— N-nos vemos, señor Smith — Respondió en voz baja mientras lo veía irse de su cuarto y empezaba a escuchar los pasos bajando las escaleras.

Eren corrió torpemente hasta la cama y sus manos temblorosas agarraron el sobre. Lo sintió pesado para contener solo papel y lo abrió. Una aspiración de sorpresa salió de sus labios mientras sus manos contaban los billetes de cien y cincuenta dólares en el sobre. El monto total de dos mil dólares se encontraba en ese blanco y simple sobre. Su ojos lagrimearon un poco, puede que el dinero no sea tanto como para emocionarse de esa forma, pero si le serviría, y mucho. Ya no había la necesidad de esperar que Nanaba le depositara el pago de ocho mil cuatrocientos dólares que le tocaba, pues a veces Nanaba se demoraba un par de días o hasta una semana, debido a que él no era su único prostituto ni Erwin el único cliente. Ahora podía comprarle a su hermanita el juego de pinceles, sin la necesidad de esperar. Tal vez esa misma tarde saldrían ambos, juntos a comprarlo.

Feliz, guardó todo el dinero y le dio un suave beso a la superficie blanca. Un gracias en su mente, fue dirigido a ese peculiar hombre. Ya no le molestaba lo exigente que fue, o el dolor que le causó en su mandíbula. Ahora estaba feliz de que el hombre haya asistido a la reunión.

Con el ánimo renovado, fue casi saltando hasta el baño, quería apurarse, el reloj del cuarto marcaban las 7:05, tenía menos de quince minutos para alistarse si quería llegar a desayunar con su hermana. Su muda de ropa y su propio shampoo ya estaban puestos en un costado de la tina, no le gustaba el olor a vainilla que siempre presentaban los utensilios de lavado en los hoteles. Desde el día de ayer había preparado las cosas, en ese momento de tortuosa espera hizo todo lo que pensó, sería necesario para alistarse lo más rápido posible.

Eren no usó el enorme yacusi, pudo hacerlo, pero tomar una ducha era más rápido, no le importó lo necesitado que estaban todos sus músculos de un relajante tiempo en bajo una tibia agua. En su mente solo estaba el llegar con su hermanita.

Salió rápido, frotándose un ojo, que por apurarse le había caído de su propio shampoo con olor a lavanda y se empezó a secar. Todo lo más rápido posible. Tiró la toalla a un costado y se empezó a poner su ropa: su polera gruesa de manga larga color gris, su ropa interior y el jean azul oscuro dando pequeños y graciosos saltitos. Corrió con el shampoo en la mano y lo metió rápidamente en la mochila pequeña, se colocó sus zapatos y guardo su libreta inseparable de cuentas junto al celular, también en la mochila, la cerró y con el abrigo ya en su mano, salió del cuarto y empezó a bajar las escaleras.

Al pasar por la sala, todo estaba callado y limpio. Tal parece que los chicos habían limpiado después de terminar y recién se habían retirado, eso explicaba porque Erwin recién se iba a dormir. Era raro que no hubieran llamado a alguna chica de servicio al cuarto, pero supuso que aun siendo prestigiosos, la intimidad era algo que la mayoría deseaba.

Vio su pequeña y reveladora ropa, pero no deseo llevar ropa sucia esa vez, se la dejaría al hombre como un recuerdo, de todas maneras podía comprar más y tenía varios conjuntos de reserva. Sin pensar mucho más en eso, se puso su largo abrigo, mientras abría y salía por la puerta del cuarto con número "1313" Se abotonó el abrigo y sacó de su mochila la bufanda que había llevado, sabía que ya eran días de invierno y cuando saliera del lujoso hotel, se moriría de frío.

Bajó por el ascensor y pasó por el lobby, el portero le abrió elegantemente la puerta y lo despidió como si el realmente fuera uno de todos esos famosos empresarios multimillonarios, cohibido solo fue a la parada de autobuses. Tal vez, al verlo caminar en vez de subirse a una limusina, el hombre se diera cuenta de que no era alguien rico, por lo que no lo miró mientras caminaba alejándose más y más del prestigioso hotel.

No tuvo que esperar mucho, es más, estaba a una cuadra de la parada de autobuses y cuando vio cómo su bus estaba por llegar al lugar, corrió para poder alcanzarlo, pagó por su boleto y se sentó otra vez pegado a la vitrina, no había más gente que la otra vez. Pero a Eren eso ya no le importaba, feliz, puso su pequeña mochila en su regazo y sacó la libretita con un lapicero. Ahí llevaba todas sus cuentas. Tenía una cuenta de ahorros en el banco, donde Nanaba le depositaba y el solo sacaba cuando necesitaba paga alguna factura u otras cosas, pero el menor siempre apuntaba sus gastos e ingresos en esa libreta.

Con el lapicero de tinta verde, apuntó los números: 2-0-0-0 Dándole una suma extra de 10400 dólares a su cuenta. Estaba feliz. El generalmente cobraba seiscientos dólares la hora. Era un prostituto de lujo, pero no tenía tanto tiempo como para cobrar más, aparte de que la "legalidad" de la prostitución en esa zona, no dejaba que los precios fueran muy elevados, había mucha competencia. Erwin le había pagado un total de catorce mil dólares, de los cuales Nanaba se quedaba como siempre con su cuarenta por ciento. Estaba conforme. En esa ocasión ambos ganaban bastante y los extras que le daban los clientes no los tenía que compartir con la chica rubia.

Vio su reloj por última vez, no se había demorado casi nada en prepararse, es más, podría jurar que había batido su récord. Su reloj marcaban recién las 7:23 de la mañana. Estaba feliz, tal vez llegara, cuando la menor recién esté alistando lo que él le había dejado en su refrigeradora para que desayunara. Su deseo de prepararle panqueques se sentía ya como algo tangible. Puede ser algo tonto emocionarse por ello. Pero Eren sabe apreciar cualquier momento que pueda compartir con su hermana.

Guardó sus cosas en la mochila nuevamente y recostó su frente contra el vidrio, el sueño era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Por lo que esta vez no necesitó descansar, simplemente apreció los lujosos edificios pasar por su panorama. La vida parecía sonreírle en ese momento, entonces… ¿Por qué no sonreírle él a la vida? La enorme curvatura en sus labios respondía esa pregunta.

.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Fisting:** Un acto sexual consistente en la introducción parcial o total de la mano en el ano o la vagina de la pareja (Una muy simple explicación sacada de wiki la verdad es que me dio flojerar pensar en como explicarlo así que mejor de forma directa y solo copié y pegué XD. Pero es correcto, siempre leo antes de ponerlo. Y si se lo preguntan… NO xD No pasó en la sesión de Eren.)

**Bola de nieve*:** Es la esferita e jebe con dos correas que se amarran en la parte detrás de la nuca.

TERMINAMOSSS. Estoy muy happy, me demoré porque estoy ya terminando el ciclo de verano, por lo que estoy en exámenes y toda esa pachotada ewe, pero ya el miércoles termino XD. Por lo que hoy me di mi tiempito, no voy a negar que se me dificultó mucho el escribir la parte del Gangbang, pero en las votaciones fueron muy parejas en cuanto a solo centrarme en Levi o también describir el Gangbang completo. Siento si no salió muy bien esa parte u.u Es la primera vez que escribo sexo donde interfieren de seis a siete personas w me sentía mareada. Por completo. Pero espero que al menos haya sido del agrado de tod s ustedes nwn. Mitad Gangbang mitad centrado en Levi-Love.

Bien ahora lo que sigue Respuestas a Reviews anónimos y luego preguntas w

**Guest****:** oAo Acá para que ya no te quedes con las ganas. Gracias por comentar w.

**YukoSama****:** XD Me alegra que te guste que sea descriptiva, porque siempre lo he sido. XD Y pues… en cuanto a problemas, el hecho mismo de que sufra esa enfermedad ya trae problemas x'3 así que cualquiera.

**Annyel****:** Ya actualicé w. Pero bueno, follárselo, follárselo… no. Pero mira y me dices que tal nwn.

**Fernanda Choi: **Hola, . Lamento no haber contestado antes, por seacaso pondré la respuesta de este review, en este cap y en el siguiente, pero como estás como anónimo ;w; me olvidé de moderar los Reviews sin cuenta antes de publicar el siguiente cap x'3. Encima para leer tu review, tengo que poner en remover reviews y ahí me dan las opciones de los aninomos uwu. Es porque la pag se demora unos treinta mins aprox para que se actualicen las cosas. X'3 Ji ji ji, pero me gustó tu review, a quí respondiéndolo: O No es necesario suplica w Acá la conti, espero sea de tu agrado .0.| XD No me quiero imaginar que horas son en tu país, pero acá recién son las nuevo, por lo que supongo eres de alguna parte de Europa y has gritado en la madrugada x'D? Lamento el regaño x'3 Pero admite que la culpa debe ser compartida. | Me alegra que te guste y pues, muchos pidieron cosas diferentes con respecto a lo de Levi y Eren y lo del Gangbang, por lo que hice un poco de Gangbang y un poco de Levi con Eren *w*. Espero que te guste, aunque no te importen ni un rabano los otros personajes XD. | Gracias por esas dulces palabras . Puede que de vez en cuando me demore, pero no lo dejaré :3.

**.**

**PREGUNTAS DEL CAP **

Una está en el cap anterior, la otra tiene relación. ESTAMOS EN EMPATE. Entre Mikasa e Isabel! Así que no hay ganadora aun. Recuerden que es una ENFERMEDAD TERMINAL. Por lo que la que escojan, morirá. Es triste, pero como dice en el cap anterior. Descubrieron muy tarde su enfermedad. Eso implica que ya no pueden hacer más que tratar de detener los avances, o aletargarlos. Pero la peque ya sabe cuál es el final de eso, ella y Eren lo saben. Solo que Eren trata de darle la mejor vida posible. No se ha visto mucho de la relación de esos hermanos, pero lo irás descubriendo poco a poco a que me refiero. Bueno habiendo dicho eso de introducción. La pregunta sigue siendo la misma.

**1) ¿A QUIÉN DESEAN COMO HERMANA DE EREN?** Recuerden, enfermedad avanzada. Ella es una parte del drama de este fic. Para votar por esto, solo acepto los votos hasta el miércoles a más tardar. Hora 11.59 con 59 segundos (HORA PERUANA)

**2) ¿QUÉ ENFERMEDAD SE IMAGINAN QUE TIENE LA HERMANA DE EREN? **Quiero saberlo, yo tengo pensada un par de enfermedades, lentas pero tristes u otra un poco fea, aunque siempre estoy abierta a conocer sobre nuevos temas. Si tienen alguna enfermedad que encaje con la hermanita, pues pónganla la investigo, leo sobre ella y así imparto también conocimiento sobre ella a los demás nwn. Como pueden notar, me gusta escribir sobre cosas que sé. O conocer lo mínimo básico y fundamental para no inducir al error colectivo, es decir, doy mala info, gente que me lee termina mal informada. X'c Eso es Feo, me esfuerzo en todo tipo de temas. XD

En otra cuenta tengo un fic de otro fandom con temática BDSM uwu y pues, leo mucho sobre eso para no caer en el error que 50SDG está causando en las niñas de 12 años que no tienen ni idea de lo que realmente implica el sadomasoquismo o la dominación, etc. El terminar leyendo comentarios en FB de pequeñas que con las justas han llegado a la pubertad como: "Quiero un Grey que me azote" Es triste y desesperante. No quiero impartir ignorancia de ningún tipo y los que me leen ese Fic, entiende la magnitud de lo que conlleva una vida como esa. Comprenden que el sumiso tiende a tener gustos diferentes a la gente normal al igual que el Amo. Explico muchas cosas y hasta les doy información extra de vez en cuando ewe… ME alargué ¿no XD? Es que ver tanta cosa de 50SDG en el FB me altera -w- A demás eso que se lee en ese libro, es solo un poco de Spanking: o y de erótico a mi parecer le falta pollo al caldo XD (Sí, leí un libro (no soportó la idea de leer los otros) antes de poder comentar a conciencia) Pero bueno, gustos son gustos.

En fin, ¿alguno me leyó toda esta palabrería XD? Si es así, he de admitir que son persistentes y por ello les voy a dar un adelanto del cap. w Pero solo para los que leen todo porque, como se han dado cuenta no lo voy a resaltar con negrita o subrayarlo. Bueno, en el siguiente cap vamos a dar un salto. No muy grande, no lo he escrito, pero lo tengo planeado, de dos a tres semana. Donde veremos la relación de eren con quien gane ser su hermana más a fondo y un Levi pensativo. Demasiado. Al punto que nuestra loca Hanji va a entrar en acción w Ya se lo imaginan, el manual aparecerá *-* XD Quien haya leído hasta acá pues se ganaron con el mini adelanto. Y si desean me comentan sobre el en un Review. Puede que en las respuestas que doy a los Reviews w Les salga más spoiler aun XD. Como dije depende de ustedes.

Muéstrenme su love con Reviews XD MUCHO LOVE.

**~Nos leemos pronto~  
**


	5. Capítulo IV

Holaaaaaa owo. Quiero decir que… ewe. **Me lo dejaron en empate **de nuevo ;w; DE NUEVO x'0 Al inicio parecía Isabel, luego empataron. Luego parecía Mikasa y luego empataron de nuevo ewe. Y pues… ya no sabía cuál de las dos chicocas locas escoger uwu. Ojo, las chicas que me dijeron, cambio mi opción… pues, no es que lo haya cambiado. XD. No me iba a poner a revisar cada UNO x'D Porque algunas personas votaron por ambas, otras solo por una y pues… No, XD too mucho work (She feels very happy, because it passes to intermediate 5 O INTERMEDIATE 5! X'3) owo En fin, obviando mi gran avance en lo que siempre consideré mi talón de Aquiles y mi enemigo mortal. El inglés. Concluyo diciendo que esas chicas que dijeron cambio de opción, solo le agregaron un punto extra a la persona que eligieron en su segundo mensaje. nwn. Fuuu~

El punto es que Mikasa e Isabel empataron Oh CLARO ;w; **Olvidando que hay un REVIEW Anónimo QUE BORRÉ POR CASUALIDAD ;A; LO SIENTO ANONIMO-SAMA.** No sé lo que hice solo investigaba sobre esa cosa de moderador de reviews y de repente plosh ;n; Pero tu voto por Isa queda registrado u.u Fuuu~ En fin. Chicos, Después de pensármela un par de días. Creo que ya sé a quién voy a escoger. Espero y les agrade como voy a realizar la trama.

**Sobre la enfermedad.** La verdad es que tengo varias pensadas y a la vez, no. Pero en cuanto me sea posible; voy a dar todo de mí para no enfocarme en una en específico. Es decir, voy a tratar de generalizar la enfermedad. Porque. Si bien me dijeron Leucemia. Y encaja en casi todo (menos en que la hermana tiene cabello y bueno. La quimioterapia lo desaparecería rápidamente) He de admitir que no me gustaría enfocarme en esa enfermedad. Conozco a personas que la padece y la padecieron. Amo a una con todo mi corazón, es como mi precioso hijito y a las otras dos las estimo demasiado. Creo que tratarla, tampoco sería bueno para mí. Aparte de que puede causar que alguien tal vez se sienta… ¿identificado? No sé. Otras enfermedades serían problemas cardiacos, distrofia muscular, el de cardiacos como el de la película del padre que secuestra un hospital para que le den la atención a su hijo ;w;. Pero como les dije, tengo muchas en mente, y a la vez no. Voy a tratar de dejar la enfermedad en forma genérica. Ella tiene una enfermedad y eso es todo. Si más adelante ya necesito ahondar en eso. Pues, lo haré, pero en cuanto me sea posible lo dejaré en términos generales.

Ahora sí creo que no hay más que decir. Solo… espero que les guste a quien escogí x'3 me rebané los sesos y pues, de esta manera aparecen las dos chicas XD Solo que una mucho más adelante owo. A leer *0*… e,e aunque se me acaba de ocurrir otra forma para que salgan en papeles invertidos . Pero ya Pfff… ya escribí mil palabras (al agregar las dos últimas líneas.)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados en esta historia pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, mangaka de Shingeki No Kyojin. Yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro para darle vida a mis historias.

.

* * *

**Capítulo IV:**

**.**

Eran las seis de la tarde, Eren acababa de llegar a su departamento después de salir de la universidad, encontrándose con una Isabel cerca a la ventana con su cabestrillo y un nuevo cuadro empezando a formarse. El pulcro y recién adquirido juego de pinceles hace menos de dos semanas, estaba en una de las mesillas de la sala y la menor se encargaba de hacer las combinaciones de colores que necesitaba en la paleta, para la siguiente capa en el cuadro.

— ¿Princesa? — Los mechones castaños con toques rojizos, todos desordenados, se movieron al dirigir la mirada hacia Eren en un rápido movimiento— ¿Acaso te olvidaste de que vamos a salir hoy?

Los enormes ojos verdes de Isabel se abren y se dirigen al reloj y luego a sus mesclas inconclusas. Había estado tan entretenida que no se había dado cuenta de que ya había pasado más de una hora pintando y buscando la tonalidad para el cielo de su paisaje, porque no era azul, tampoco un ocaso anaranjado. Ella buscaba un cielo lila, ese cielo que vio hace un par de años en su viaje como recompensa por graduarse con honores. Ese día, a las 18:37 frente al mar, Eren y ella vieron el cielo lila, con tonos rosas en la parte inferior y un purpura oscuro que iba ganando terreno, en la parte superior; y ahora estaba buscando ese color fervientemente. Tan ensimismada en ello que se olvidó de la hora.

— ¡Wahh! — Dejó la paletita a un costado y el pincel en un vaso con agua — No me di cuenta — Dijo limpiándose una mancha en la mejilla derecha con la manga de su polera.

Eren apreció más a su hermanita, estaba con esa ropa que siempre utiliza para pintar, holgada y con muchas manchas, frescas o antiguas que ni el detergente más fuerte pudieron sacar. Suelta una risa y camina calmadamente hacia ella.

— Tranquila, princesa. — Le dijo mientras removía otra mancha en el mentón con su pulgar. Era azul. — Anda a bañarte y te preparo un cambio de ropa. Vine un poco antes pensando que esto pasaría.

— ¡Moh! Hermano, que poca confianza me tienes.

— ¿Me lo dices mientras te veo con tu ropa de pintura y toda manchada? — Las mejillas de su hermana se sonrojaron de vergüenza — Tu argumento tendría más sentido si estuvieras preparada o al menos en proceso.

— Bueno, bueno… ya entendí. Me voy a bañar — Dijo caminando hasta su cuarto para sacar un par de toallas — Pero no me escojas ropa muy femenina ¿sí? — Dijo sintiendo como su hermano entraba a su cuarto detrás de ella— El rosa no es uno de mis favoritos.

— No es mi culpa que tú seas tan adorable.

— ¡SIN ROSADO! — Apretó la bata y el par de toallas mientras le apuntaba con el dedo índice.

— Bueno, sin rosado. — Aceptó sonriendo y viendo a su hermana alejarse.

Al escuchar la puerta del baño cerrarse. Eren suspiró aun con la sonrisa en su rostro y negando divertido. Isabel estaba feliz, desde que le había comprado el juego de pinceles el mismo día que obtuvo los dos mil dólares. La veía más animada, más viva, más despierta y menos cansada. Sus días malos eran manejables y poco dolorosos, sus días buenos eran como si no estuviera enferma. Solo esperaba que no llegara una recaída pronto, tener a su hermana tan llena de vida, le encantaba.

Abrió el armario de Isabel y empezó a escoger la ropa. Le había prometido no escoger algo rosado, por lo que ese sweater que a él tanto le encantaba ver puesto en su pequeña hermana, quedaba descartado. Buscó y rebuscó en el armario. Iban a ir a cenar y luego a una obra de teatro. No era de aquellas donde tienes que ir vestido de gala, sino una más relajada. A la luz de las estrellas en un parque. Una mala decisión según Eren si ya estaban en invierno. Pero esa fue la obra que Isabel quería ir a ver.

Se concentró nuevamente en la ropa, sacó unos legins que en la parte interior eran calentadores, de color gris claro, un polo manga larga color verde musgo y un sweater color celeste. Medias y botines verde oliva. Descolgó el abrigo de Isabel, del mismo color que los botines y también una chalina a celeste con flores lilas. Eren estaba feliz con su elección y sabía que también le gustaría a Isabel. La había cuidado por si solo desde que ella tenía trece años y Eren diecisiete. Ahora: Ella con diecisiete y Eren cerca de los veintiuno, se había convertido en un experto de la moda. Y tenía que admitir que ser gay le ayudaba un poco. Solo un poco.

— Listo — Dijo viendo el conjunto con gran satisfacción.

Se dirigió al buró con las decenas de frascos con pastillas, capsulas y píldoras en su superficie y cogió el porta-pastillas que siempre usaba cuando salían. Tenía forma de fresa y estaba dividido en cuatro partes. Eren abrió cada frasco correspondiente y sacó las cinco pastillas que Isabel debería de tomar después de la cena. Las puso en uno de los compartimientos superiores más gruesos por la forma misma del porta-pastillas. Y en la parte inferior puso dos, una en cada divisor, esas capsulas eran especiales, por si a Isabel le daba una recaída o crisis. Era mejor prevenir que lamentar. Ya lista la fresita móvil o fresi-móvil, que era como le llamaban Isabel y Eren, la dejó en la mesa de noche de Isabel y se fue a su cuarto a buscar una muda de ropa más apropiada. No pensaba ir tan desarreglado como fue a la universidad medio zombi a entregar uno de sus proyectos y dar un par de exámenes finales. No señor. El salir con su hermana ameritaba más cuidado de imagen.

Se dirigió a su cuarto, tapándose la boca por un largo bostezo y empezó a hurgar en su ropero cuando Isabel salió del baño con bata y una toalla enrollada en su cabeza.

— Hermano, báñate. — Le dijo en el marco de la puerta del cuarto de Eren — Mi príncipe de ensueño no puede estar con cara de muerto viviente y encima sucio. — Una sonrisa suave se formó en sus labios.

— Pero un príncipe sigue siendo de la realeza aunque no se bañe.

— No, sucio pierde su trono y el puesto en mi corazón — Su mano se puso a la altura de su pecho mientras fingía tristeza — ¿Quieres perder ese lugar? — Sus ojos se empezaron a cristalizar.

A Eren le encantaban esos juegos, actuaciones y fantasías que Isabel y él siempre disfrutaban, la pequeña podría ser fácilmente una actriz nominada al óscar, pero Eren era el único que sabía cómo avergonzarla.

— Oh, no. Vuestro fiel sirviente, sabe lo valioso que es tan anhelado espacio en la gema de su pecho. — Dijo Eren con aires medievales, mientras cogía su bata y shampoo — Y os aseguro que el resguardo de ese espacio, será eternamente protegido. — Con las cosas para bañarse en una mano caminó hasta Isabel y apoyó una rodilla en el piso — ¿Perdonáis a este casi deshonrado príncipe… — cogió la delicada mano de su hermana — por haber osado el tan solo pensar no bañarse? — Dándole un galante beso en el dorso de su mano.

A Isabel se le escaparon un par de risas y asintió seguidamente, abochornada por tener a su hermano arrodillado frente a ella.

— Sí, sí, por favor, párate ya. — Eren sonrió para levantarse y darle otro beso en la frente. — Y anda a bañarte, que me voy a cambiar en un dos por tres.

— A sus órdenes, su alteza. — Dijo Eren haciendo una reverencia y yendo rápido al baño — ¡Espero y te guste el conjunto Isi! — Gritó entrando al baño dejando a una sonriente Isabel.

En menos de cinco minutos, Eren salía corriendo del baño con la bata y la toalla en el cuello. Isabel aún se cambiaba tranquilamente agradeciendo el buen gusto de su hermano.

Eren se puso un conjunto agradable, una camisa color marfil sin corbata y un suéter pegado al cuerpo color caqui cuello en V sin mangas. Para la parte de abajo un jean medio desteñido con tonalidades marrón y zapatos de vestir marrón oscuro. Encima de todo eso una chalina del color de su suéter y su abrigo de siempre que le llegaba hasta la mitad de las pantorrillas.

No había escogido con mucha atención su ropa, pero se encontraba conforme, cogió sus llaves de su anterior ropa y su billetera con una tarjeta llena de dinero. Nanaba le había pagado hace cerca de una semana y estaba listo para gastar parte del dinero en divertirse con su hermanita.

Salió colocándose el reloj y acomodándose la chalina, para ver a Isabel vestida como una linda chica de recién diecisiete años. El corte del abrigo de Isabel, era estilo princesa, pegado al cuerpo hasta un poco más arriba del ombligo y luego se abría como una falda con ondas. Eren le cogió la mano para que se levantara del sofá y le hizo dar una vuelta.

— Simplemente hermosa — Isabel se rio suavemente.

— Aunque los abrigos en invierno no dejan apreciar mucho el conjunto, a mí me gusta tu estilo tan genial.

— Ya el invierno acaba Isi, y así también te podré comprar faldas preciosas.

— A veces siento que el que seas gay es una enorme ventaja considerando mi nulo ojo para la moda.

— ¡Hey! Siempre tienes que sentirte afortunada de que tu hermanos sea gay. No solo para la moda — Dijo Eren tocándole la punta de la nariz con su dedo. — En fin, ¿tienes a Fresi-móvil?

— Sí, justo acá. — Dijo tocando el bolsillo derecho hondo con dos botones de su abrigo, el bolsillo más seguro de todos.

— Perfecto, entonces vamos a cenar que ya son cerca de las siete.

Ambos se cogieron del brazo y salieron para tomar un taxi e ir al restaurante donde Eren tenía las reservaciones para las 7:15.

El restaurante era acogedor y agradable a la vista, no muy caro, pero si muy bueno. Isabel y Eren disfrutaron de la cena, charlando y haciendo bromas, comentando sobre los libros que Isabel había leído y de cómo le iba en la Universidad a Eren. Simplemente una cena agradable. Apena dieron las ocho, Eren interrumpió el postre y le tendió el vaso con agua que había pedido antes para Isabel. Tomó las pastillas fácilmente y sin ningún contratiempo más, disfrutaron de la bella velada.

**.**

***-*-*-*-Manual-*-*-*-***

**.**

Un azabache revisaba los documentos en su escritorio. El golpeteo del lapicero contra la superficie de caoba del escritorio, resonaba en todo el ambiente. De forma insistente, fuerte y rápida. Más de un toque por segundo, demostrando el estrés o ansiedad en el que se encontraba el empresario.

— Maldición — Dijo escuetamente — Maldición — Aumentó el tono de su voz dejando la evidente amargura expuesta.

Era la tercera vez que leía el documento, sin ningún resultado. Ya cansado de leerlo y confiando en su mano derecha, siendo tanto loca en su vida como precisa en los negocios, se dispuso a firmar el documento. Tal vez en su casa en la noche pudiera entenderlo.

— ¡Ah! ¡Carajo! — Dijo al ver que de su lapicero no caía tinta y por ende la firma no se pudo realizar — ¡Me lleva la puta mierda de la vida! — Era el cuarto lapicero que botaba en la papelera… ese día.

Al golpearlo tan repetidas veces con la base del escritorio, o la tinta se caía hasta el fondo, o la punta se malograba. Pero en ambas oportunidades, el lapicero terminaba arruinado y siendo vilmente lanzado hasta el tacho de rejillas de metal negro.

Levi, ya no soportaba su "maldito y vergonzoso" desempeño en el trabajo. Cada documento lo tenía que leer un mínimo de cinco veces para entender de que trataba o con que compañía firmaría. Y para su desgracia, solo se dignaba a firmar luego del tercer intento fallido, los documentos que Hanji revisaba con anterioridad y le daba el visto bueno. Los demás, llegaba a leerlo una decena de veces para poder dar una decisión provechosa para su empresa.

Luego de votar con toda su furia el inocente lapicero que duró menos de dos horas en sus manos, se sentó pesadamente en su gran silla con respaldo alto de cuero negro. Cerró sus ojos y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás. Tratando de calmarse, de respirar y meditar. Quería volver a ser el eficiente y productivo Levi que acababa con su trabajo antes de mediodía y avanzaba proyectos o revisaba futuros contratos con antelación. No el idiota que era en ese momento, aquel que con las justas y acababa todo lo pendiente para ese mismo día antes de las ocho de la noche, cuando ya todos sus empleados se retiraban y hasta el ratón del sótano del edificio, volvía con su gran familia. Seis ratoncitos recién nacidos y una esposa ratona que lo esperaba con un gran queso en la mesa de cartón. Según palabras de Hanji. La proveedora de diversos quesos. Asco.

El ceño fruncido de Levi volvió a acentuarse con más fervor al recordar las burlas de su amiga, por su falta de capacidad de atención en esas tres últimas semanas, que decía constantemente. El enojarse con ella era pan de cada día, o queso de cada día para los ratoncitos. Pero el que ella tenga la razón, solo lo enojaba mucho más. Sus burlas eran tan acertadas que la idea de tirarla del piso treinta y nueve, en el cual su oficina se encontraba, era demasiado tentador. El piso cuarenta era un Helipuerto y el homicidio desde ahí, sería demasiado evidente con tantas cámaras de seguridad. Lamentaba eso en sus pensamientos homicidas.

Luego de renegar y juró que en algún momento Hanji lloraría sangre por todo el suplicio que lo estaba haciendo pasar. Pero, no era culpa de él. No. Él no tenía nada que ver en esos enigmáticos y odiosos enormes ojos que había visto en el chico hace tres semanas. No era culpa de Levi que cada vez que tratara de leer se apareciera en su mente aquel muchacho de vidriosa mirada. Chupando su pene, masturbándolo y masajeando sus testículos. Era culpa del maldito mocoso que recién había dejado de usar pañales hace unos cuantos días. O eso se repetía Levi mentalmente.

— ¡Mocoso de Mierda! — Gritó al ver infructífero su quinto intento de meditación en el día.

Cada vez que leía un documento, cerraba los ojos o incluso respirando, el joven prostituto aparecía en su mente. Porque era un mugriento prostituto que se dejaba follar por muchos. Le tiraría a la familia ratón en la cara la próxima vez que lo viera, así se deshace de la plaga en su edificio y de la plaga que era el chico en su cabeza. Porque era algo inmundo el tan solo pensar en comprarlo de nuevo. Los niveles de limpieza de Levi eran tan rigurosos que se daba asco de sí mismo apenas la idea de comprarlo y satisfacer sus instintos aparecía por su mente. Para sus desgracias, eso era muy seguido últimamente. Solo esperaba que Hanji no apareciera en ese momento por la oficina, no quería que algo quebrantara por completo la casi nula paciencia que tenía en ese momento. No estaba para lidiar con locas.

Mala suerte.

— ¡ENANO DE MI VIDA! — Dijo una eufórica Hanji, con el golpe de la puerta contra la pared, de fondo sonoro.

La única perra que entra a la oficina de Levi sin tocar y sin temer por su vida. Con casi nulos instintos de supervivencia. Hanji Zoe.

— ¡TOCA LA PUERTA, ZORRA! — Dijo cogiendo el porta-lapiceros de acero cuadrado y lanzándolo en dirección a la chica — ¡POR UNA VEZ EN TU PUTA VIDA! ¡TEN MODALES, MIERDA!

La chica, esquivando con gran agilidad el costoso objeto y dando una vueltecita estilo valet (brazos estirados encima de su cabeza y las palmas juntas), solo cerró la puerta, para que la pobre y asustada secretaria terminara de guardar sus cosas y pueda retirarse a casa ese día.

— Sé que me amas, pero no lo demuestres dándome regalos tan intempestivamente. — Dijo mientras caminaba lentamente hasta el frente del escritorio de Levi. Con su sonrisa imborrable presente y su maletín en la mano derecha.

— Te quiero muerta, querrás decir — Dijo pasándose la mano por la frente y sus cabellos. — ¿Qué mierda haces aquí?

La mujer lo miró un poco extrañada. Pensando que tal vez ella se hubiera confundido. Vio su reloj y el reloj de la pared de la oficina de su amefe (amigo jefe) y no, no se había equivocado, en ambos estaban a la misma hora, aparte de la asustada secretaria que también ya se retiraba. Era la hora de salida.

— Me dijiste que te viniera a buscar cuando fuera la hora de salida Levi-levioso. — Avanzó hasta rosar el filo del escritorio y acercó de forma exagerada le acercó el reloj a la cara de Levi, casi rozando su nariz respingada — Mira, ya son las ocho y… — Miró su reloj nuevamente de forma fugaz y lo devolvió a el rostro de Levi — cinco minutos. Técnicamente ya me debes pagar horas extras — Dijo sonriente la castaña, encantándole siempre molestar a su enano gruñón.

Levi miró el reloj y luego los enormes ventanales con un fondo oscuro del cielo y la ciudad iluminada a sus pies. Otro día en el que no se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, se estaba volviendo molesto. Realmente fastidioso para el tengo-todo-controlado Levi.

Dio un suspiro y se dejó caer en su gran silla, apoyando sus codos en la superficie del escritorio y enterrando sus dedos con frustración en su cabellera lacia.

Hanji no tenía una risa burlona, pero el rastro de ella seguía latente.

— Solo tienes que admitirlo Levi-Limpio — Canturreó — Lo que te tiene así, es el amor. — Dijo bromeando.

— Cállate, mierda con lentes — Dijo mientras se sentaba erguido y empezaba a acomodar sus cosas en el maletín.

— Bueno, si no es el Love, debe ser otra cosa. — La chica apoyó su codo mientras esperaba a su colega que terminara.

— Simplemente nada, cuatro ojos.

— Ahh… — Suspiró exageradamente — Estás así desde que te obligué a ir a esa orgía Levi-Lindo — Dijo sintiendo un poco de culpa — Sé que te dio asco y repulsión — Según palabras de Levi — Pero pensé que al atender a la Leviconda podrías bajar la tensión, no que te pusieras más paranoico con la limpieza y las enfermedades venéreas.

Levi la miró de reojo. Le había mentido a Hanji y a Erwin, el rubio fue un poco más difícil de convencer por haber estado presente en la faena misma, la excusa de su letargo y mala concentración, era que tenía pesadillas por haber usado una boca tan sucia como la de un prostituto, por haberse rebajado a ese nivel solo para desfogarse un poco. La Loca chica, de morirse de la risa y fantasear con ese chiquillo y seis hombres a su alrededor, pasó a estar preocupada por su demasiado limpio amigo.

El azabache cerró el maletín y lo cogió del aza, ignorando el deje de culpa de la castaña.

— Ya vámonos, Hanji.

La castaña suspiró y lo siguió, saldrían a beber y comer, tal vez a tomar un como barriles sin fondo para alegría de la castaña. Por desgracia Erwin no se podría juntar con ellos en sus salidas de sábados una vez al mes, porque estaba en una junta de negocios a miles de kilómetros. Pero ese nunca era un impedimento para que los chicos salieran. No importaba si faltaba uno. El otro par se iba a celebrar, o en el caso de Levi, lo arrastraban a celebrar.

¿Qué celebraban? Nada realmente, el tener un negocio multimillonario a flote y mantenerlo con siempre en alto y hasta mejorándolo, era algo estresante y digno de admiración. Los tres colegas desde que estuvieron en la universidad, muchas veces agotados por el trabajo diario. Tomaron la decisión de relajarse como amigos una vez al mes, llamándolo "Sábado de amigos millonarios" Nombre decidido por Hanji y Erwin, al igual que se tomaron la libertad de incluir a Levi desde la primera salida. Arrastrándolo cada uno de un tobillo para llevarlo a ese bar.

Ya en el Bar, habiendo ido en el auto de Levi con Chofer, porque era probable que ninguno de los dos distinguiera colores luego de emborracharse y comer unos cuantos bocadillos, que les calmarían los hambrientos estómagos. Empezaron a beber. Vaso tras vaso.

Mientras Hanji masticaba una brocheta de pollo crujiente, veía nuevamente a Levi pensativo, demasiado para su gusto. Y realmente comenzaba a preocuparse, no estaba ignorándola a conciencia, simplemente estaba volando en el mundo imaginario "La pulcra Levilandia mental". Aprovechó eso para tratar de aflojarle un poco la lengua. El alcohol era la solución.

Cogió la botella de licor que tenían en la mesa de ellos y vertió del líquido lentamente en el vaso de Levi. El empresario, ni siquiera se inmutó, acercó una vez más el vaso a su boca para tomar un buen par de tragos.

La sonrisa de niña de cinco años que trama una travesura, aparece en los labios de Hanji. Se encargó de no tomar tanto como quisiera y seguir hablando de estupideces sabiendo que el otro no la escuchaba; pero si callaba, notaría algo raro en la atmósfera. Hanji no se calla ni aunque tenga la garganta atravesada con un vidrio y su sangre callera a chorros.

Luego de poco más de una hora, las mejillas de Levi estaban sonrojadas y los ojos entrecerrados, atontado por la bebida alcohólica que mágicamente siempre aparecían en su vaso. Ese que nunca estaba vacío.

La muchacha sonrió al verlo ya medio moribundo. El Ron era algo muy fuerte. Ni el hígado potente de Levi podía con tanto de ese licor en su sistema. Hanji hizo su prueba de comprobación, debía ver que tan maleable y manipulable se encontraba el enano de su amigo. Alzó su dedo índice y lo posó en la frente del otro, lo que demoró en darle un manotazo fue alrededor de cinco segundos. Perfecto. Primera etapa (Letargo en reacción) pasada. Luego con su tercera o cuarta brocheta de pollo la acercó a la mejilla de Levi y le ensució la mejilla con mostaza.

Levi la miró con el ceño fruncido. Pero no le lanzo la botella a su costado o le tiró la mesa a la cabeza. Cogió una servilleta y se limpió lentamente la mancha. Segunda etapa (Reacción ante la suciedad) Aprobada. Hanji solo lo veía con su sonrisa cada vez más grande.

— Debes comer algo. — Dijo la chica extendiéndole una brocheta nueva — Estás demasiado borracho, necesitas algo en tu estómago aparte de licor.

Levi miró la varilla extendida y la cogió. Levi odiaba el pollo con superficie crujiente. Era de mal gusto, grasoso y poco saludable. Pero en ese caso solo dirigió la brocheta y cogió el primer trocito de pollo que tenía incrustado con sus dientes. Lo masticó y tragó, solo arrugando en ceño un poco, le seguía sin gustar. Tercera etapa (Hacer que Levi haga algo que no le gusta) Perfecta. Era momento de actuar y Hanji lo sabía.

— Hey, Levi — Dijo llamando la atención de su desorientado amigo — ¿Por qué has estado tan raro últimamente?

Levi no respondió rápido, solo la miró con molestia y la trató de ignorar mientras masticaba el segundo trozo de pollo de la brocheta. Pero Hanji sabía que con Levi, la insistencia y perseverancia es lo primordial.

— Vamos Levi-Limpio — Dijo juguetona. No había tomado mucho, pero de todas maneras lo poco que había en su sistema, la hacía divertirse de todo con más facilidad — Te puedo regalar un par de trapeadores máx. 3000, esos que los apachurras y escurre toda el agua sucia con facilidad.

— No me jodas — Le dijo mientras miraba con mucha atención la brocheta con los dos trocitos restantes — Ya tengo uno de esos.

Mal soborno, Hanji.

— Mmm… ¿y ese robot que limpia siempre el piso? — Los ojos de Levi brillaron un poco — Te puedo comprar uno si quieres.

— E-eso aun… no han salido — Dijo entreverándose un poco con sus ideas por el alcohol.

— Pero yo soy muy amiga del creador y tiene ya varios terminados. — Hanji lo miraba aun más sonriente y tomándose un trago de su propio vaso — ¿No lo quieres Levi-Limpio?

— Lo quiero — Dijo arrancando otro trocito de la brocheta. Estaba muy decidido.

— Entonces habla.

— No sé qué quieres saber — Desvió la mirada, concentrándose nuevamente en la brocheta — Ya te dije que es por culpa de esa maldita reunión.

Era verdad, pero no por la misma razón que le había dicho a Hanji y Erwin, no era por sus pulcros pensamientos siendo acribillados por los recuerdos de tocar a alguien sucio. No. Era por que, justamente ese ser sucio, era quien lo atormentaba en sus pensamientos, su boca, ojos, cabellos tan sedosos que tocó; quería volver a tenerlo frente suyo.

— No tienes ninguna enfermedad Levi, no es eso, ya te hiciste los exámenes correspondientes hace más de una semana, sigues tan limpio como cuarto esterilizado de hospital.

— No es por eso.

Hanji abrió los ojos, le estaba sacando la información, pero el que su amigo tuviera ya el cuarto trozo de brocheta en estómago implicaba que se iba recuperando poco a poco. Maldecía el hígado del compacto hombre frente suyo. Con tan poco se recuperaba como vampiro de una herida.

Le empujó la otra mano, la que contenía el vaso, incitándolo a que tomara, algo ruin, pero lo necesitaba aturdido y manejable.

Levi sintió que su mano se movía e inconscientemente acercó el vaso a su boca, estaba hasta la mitad y se lo tomó todo de un trago inmenso. Hasta Hanji se sorprendió.

— Yo sé que… hip… estoy limpio — Los ojos abiertos como búho de Hanji ahora eran acompañados por una macabra sonrisa, cuando Levi hipaba, le podía sacar la información que deseaba — Pero el maldito… hip… mocoso me molesta.

Levi miró con enojo su brocheta vacía, solo una varilla de bambú es la que tenía entre sus dedos, sin nada que pudiera masticar. Maldijo a la brocheta y tiró el palillo a un costado. Vio las dos fuentecitas, una vacía con varios palitos y la otra con más brochetas que podía atacar. Cogió una y se llevó un trozo nuevamente a la boca.

Hanji se apuró en servirle más de líquido ambarino oscuro y vio como comía y se desquitaba con el cadáver de pollo frito en trocitos que tenían como bocadillos.

— ¿Quién es el mocoso Levi? — Preguntó sin tener muy clara la situación — ¿Alguno de los empresarios?

— El prostituto, mierda con lentes. — Gruñó bebiendo un poco más de su mágico vaso — El maldito… hip… prostituto mugriento es el que me tiene… hip… así.

— Oh por Dios — Dijo Hanji mostrando todos sus dientes en una maniaca sonrisa— ¡Oh Por Dios! — Gritó saltando de su asiento, con las manos en sus mejillas. — ¡MOZO, TRÁIGAME UNA PORCIÓN DE BROCHETAS Y OTRA DE SÁNDWICHES SIMPLES CON PAPAS A UN LADO!—

La gente estaba acostumbrada al escándalo que siempre rodeaba la mesa de los empresarios. El joven que atendía simplemente apuntó los pedidos y en menos de cinco minutos los dejó en la mesas de esos buenos clientes. Siempre dejaban muy buena propina y gastaban mucho en licores.

Hanji seguía en trance, repitiendo la misma frase y tirada en el asiento frente a Levi, largo y acolchonado, golpeando con sus piernas una parte y con sus puños al aire.

— Oh por Dios, oh por Dios, oh por Dios, oh por Dios, oh por Dios, oh por Dios, oh por Dios — Repetía con lágrimas en los ojos de felicidad.

Levi solo miraba enojado el cómo su vaso mágico ya no producía Ron y a la vez se comía uno de los emparedados que había traído el joven. Su instinto y nariz le decían que eso era más saludable y agradable al paladar.

Hanji paró sus griteríos de un momento a otro recordando lo que tenía en su maletín, aquel que acabó tirado en el piso por recostarse en todo el asiento. Hurgó desesperada y sacó su tesoro que estaba releyendo en su descanso de ese día. "Manual de Cómo Enamorar a un Prostituto en cinco pasos" y se enderezó sentada nuevamente frente a Levi. La castaña vio que no tenía licor en su vaso y le sirvió presurosa. Tenía que sacarle más información y tenerlo atontado por el alcohol.

— Dime Levi-Love — Llamó la atención del que le sonreía con suficiencia a su vaso mágico. Solo había demorado un poco en volver a aparecer el líquido de la nada — ¿Qué hizo el... am… mocoso en la reunión?

— Existir… hip… eso es lo que hizo. — Volvió a beber otro trago de su vaso.

— ¿Te atendió mal?

— Demasiado bien diría… yo.

— ¿Entonces piensas en volver a contratarlo? — Los dedos de la chica pasaban lentamente por la superficie con letras doradas de su libro. Se parecía tanto a la frase de introducción a todo lo que pasaba, que simplemente estaba encantada.

— ¡ESE ES EL PUTO PROBLEMA! — Gritó Levi alzando el emparedado a medio comer. — Es un sucio prostituto… hip. ¡¿Qué tan bajo debo caer?!

— No es sucio, Levi-Limpio — Susurró mirándolo con un brillo especial en sus ojos — Es sexy.

— Lo es…

— Descríbemelo Levi-Lindo —

— Solo lo vi arrodillado entre mis piernas hip… ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

Hanji trató de controlar sus impulsos por más información sobre lo que hizo el chico, se imaginaba mil y un posiciones y al bello pasivo, de características desconocidas para ella, gimiendo y siendo usado por tantos machos. Oh, que delicia para su mente, pero se tenía que controlar. Tenía que hacer que Levi hablara por completo.

— Si él es el problema, debes de acordarte de algo. — Dijo mientras le servía más licor, se estaba distrayendo en ese aspecto.

— Es castaño, cabellos alborotados… hip… enormes ojos a-azules… hip… o verdes… ¿ya dije que son enormes? — Hanji solo asintió mientras lo escuchaba — Labios carnosos, el inferior es un poco más grande. Su… Su piel es bro… hip… bronceada, cuerpo esbelto. Bello.

El en las manos de Hanji se encontraba el libro, aquel que dejaba de ser apresado contra el pecho de la chica y puesto nuevamente en la mesa; asentía fervientemente mientras abría la primera página y leía la presentación. Donde invitaba a un empresario reacio a leer todo el libro. Miró a Levi, que ahora fantaseaba en su mundo con el "mocoso de enormes ojos" y supo que tenía que hacer. Poner sobrio a su amigo.

— ¡CAMARERO, CAFÉ BIEN CARGADO! — Hanji le arrebató el vaso con ron y se lo tomó ella. Levi la veía con asco. Ya no tocaría ese vaso. Ni por ser mágico, tocaría algo en lo que se posaron los labios de Hanji

El camarero llegó en un par de minutos y le puso el café caliente frente a Levi. El par de ojos grises miraron el café humeante y luego la botella a medio vaciar en la mesa. Extendió su mano, con la intención de ignorar el líquido marrón y caliente, pero la botella fue agarrada por Hanji y bebió del pico. Los labios de Levi se fruncieron y al igual que sus cejas se juntaron más. La botella estaba perdida.

Suspirando, cogió la taza blanca del aza y se la llevó a los labios, ya no tendría vaso mágico.

— Quiero mi robot limpiador… hip. — Le dijo mirando a Hanji medio mareado todavía — No soy idiota, tampoco estoy tan… tan borracho — Dijo tomando otro trago de café — Tú me sacas información, yo me desahogo y gano mi robot.

Limpió un poco la mesa con un par de servilletas y luego de estar conforme apoyó su codo en la superficie de madera. Una chica medio aturdida estaba frente suyo, boqueando como pez fuera de agua.

— Pe-pero estabas hipando — Dijo Hanji medio confundida — Tu reacción era lenta y no me molestabas mucho.

— Y no era… no era por ti idiota. — Le dijo tomando otro sorbo de café — He tomado más de dos botellas de Ron yo solo sin… hip… sin caer inconsciente u olvidarme de las cosas… Es por el estúpido mocoso. — El sabor amargo del café estaba haciendo que el hipo desapareciera — Aparte, me gustó tener un vaso mágico que se llenaba constantemente por si… solo — Le lanzó una sonrisa prepotente a la castaña.

— ¡ENANO TRAMPOSO! — Dijo apuntándole con el dedo — Y como me explicas el pollo en trocitos, tu peor pesadilla.

— Tenía hambre, Tsk. Por pasar en las nubes… to-todo el día no he desayunado ni almorzado. Y Ya son las diez de la… hip… noche.

Levi le dio el último trago del café. Aun se sentía un poco mareado, pero era normal.

— ¿Y por qué estás hipando? ¿Por qué estas mareado?

— Me he tomado casi tres cuartos de una botella de ron yo… hip… solo en poco más de una hora. — Le dijo mientras miraba con enojo a la castaña — ¿Enserio crees que es necesario preguntar?

La chica simplemente se tiró hacia atrás y empezó a hacer pataleta. Con las manos en sus ojos, los lentes subidos como un bincha, y alzando los pies intercaladamente. Su preciado libro reposaba en la superficie de la mesa y Levi lo miraba con interés y sin saber que decía en el título. Parecía algo caro.

— ¡Esto es injusto! ¡Waaaaaa! — Golpeó la mesa con las manos abiertas — Tramposo Levi-LODOSO.

— Es lindo tener vaso mágico. — Otra vez la sonrisa de autosuficiencia gobernaba sus labios — Si quieres emborracharme de verdad, combíname tra-tragos.

— Lo tendré en mente para la próxima — Dijo refunfuñando la castaña.

— Aunque tengo que decirte que nunca me olvido de lo que pasa o me hagan… me hagan hacer hip… — Miró a la mujer que se acomodaba sus lentes — Soy muy vengativo, pregúntale a Erwin.

— Bueno, bueno, obviando que me has utilizado de sirvienta para servirte tragos y ahora tengo que aceptar una cita con Moblit para que me de uno de tus robots. Hablemos del tema en cuestión.

— No hay nada de qué hablar. Ya… Ya me desahogué — El hipo había desaparecido con éxito.

— Si lo hay Levi-Loser — La chica seguía un poco molesta y engañada, por lo que sus apodos cariñosos iban a demorar un poco en volver. — Estás como zombi en la oficina, y eso tarde o temprano va a perjudicar a la empresa. Soy la vice presidenta y tu amiga. Me tienes que decir lo que te pasa.

— Tsk, ya te dije que… que me pasa. ¿Eres un disco rayado?

— Bueno, ¿Cómo piensas solucionarlo, Levi-Legañoso?

— Que el tiempo pase.

— Buuuu, eso no arregla cosa alguna. — Hanji sonrió cogiendo el libro y dejándolo frente a Levi — Con suerte para ti, yo tengo una solución.

Levi leyó el título del libro — ¿Para qué mierda necesito yo Enamorarlo? — Sus delgadas cejas se rozaron la una a la otra.

— Puede que no enamorarlo, pero te pueden servir los dos primeros pasos para que tu estado zombi acabe. Vamos léelo.

Levi frunció el ceño y aun reacio abrió el cuaderno. Pasó la hoja en blanco de respeto del libro y llegó al índice.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_MANUAL DE CÓMO ENAMORAR A UN PROSTITUTO EN CINCO PASOS_**

**_1.- Cómpralo por un par de días_**

**_2.- Fóllalo todo el tiempo_**

**_3.- Has que se enamore de ti_**

**_4.- Oblígalo a que deje su trabajo._**

**_5.- Se feliz con él._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

— No me interesa una mierda enamorarlo, Hanji.

— Levi-Limpio — Los apodos amorosos volvieron al fin, mucho más rápido de lo que ella hubiera querido, solo por querer que su amigo utilice su libro — Te dije los dos primeros pasos. No los siguientes. Vamos, lee, lee.

Levi le dio vuelta a la siguiente página, obviando el índice.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Manual de cómo Enamorar a un Prostituto en Cinco Pasos_**

_Ajá, ¿así que probaste un bello prostituto en algún lugar, evento o reunión; y ahora no puedes sacártelo de la cabeza? Son solo cinco pasos, para tenerlo junto a ti; y que no esté nunca más con otra persona que no seas tú. Podrás monopolizar ese deseable cuerpo, que te atrapó en una sola noche de lujuria. _

_Manual exclusivo para hombres ricos y exitosos que desean conquistar a un prostituto._

_Te recomendamos leer todo el manual primero antes de usarlo._

_._

_._

_._

Obviando lo referente a monopolizarlo, la pequeña introducción le caía como anillo al dedo a Levi. Alzó una ceja intrigado. Pero una sonrisa estúpida combinada con el sonido de atragantamiento captó su atención. Frente a él, Hanji se golpeaba a sí misma su pecho para pasar las papas que se estaba comiendo aun sin poder borrar su sonrisa de loca.

Levi cerró el libro y lo guardó en su maletín. Con más calma lo leería en su casa.

Tomando un poco más de ron, Hanji pudo pasar por fin la gran cantidad de papas fritas y miró a Levi sonriente.

— ¿Qué tal mi tesoro en forma de libro?

— Nada mal, pero lo leo luego. Contigo a mi lado, lo único que hago es preocuparme de que no me ensucies con tus asquerosas manos o salpicándome tú saliva.

Hanji sonrió con más fuerza, hasta ella misma sentía dolor en sus mejillas.

— ¡ENTONCES A BEBER ENANO! ¡La noche aun es joven!

— Bien, pero pide otra botella, que no voy a beber de esa que tiene tus baba en el pico. Y también un vaso nuevo. — Levi miró la hora en el reloj del local. No llegaban ni a media noche, y esas salidas siempre terminaban entre las tres y cinco de la madrugada. El también quería embotar su mente y tratar de sacar al chiquillo de su cabeza

— ¡YA LO OISTE CAMARERO, UNA BOTELLA DEL MEJOR RON, ENSEGUIDA! — Gritó la loca chica.

Hanji estaba feliz después de todo, poder seguir tomando y haber ayudado a su amigo era una noche bien aprovechada. Solo esperaba que cuide de su libro. El domingo sería un día muy interesante para Levi.

**.**

**Continuará…**

* * *

Bien, este ha sido un cap. tranquilo hablando en términos generales, vimos un poco más de la relación de Eren con Isabel, Isa o Isi, como Eren la llama y sobre como Levi llega a tener en sus manos el manual. Espero y les guste mi elección de Isa. Voy a poner una escena de ellos que me sirvió para decidirme por ella. Porque sí, va a haber más de esos chicos en el siguiente cap y a lo largo del fic nwn, es que son tan tiernosos ;w;.

Oh, claro, si se nota que hubieron dos saltos de tiempo, ¿no? El primero con la relación de los chicos fue dos semanas después del Gangbang y luego con Levi-Lodoso y con Hanji-vaso mágico (XD) Fue después de tres semanas.

Por otro lado: EL MANUAL APARECIÓ *Lanza confeti* Wiiii, eso es bueno, ahora van a aparecer los puntos de cada paso antes de que Levi-Love los ponga en práctica. Si bien, puede que ustedes sepan que va a pasar. No saben cómo lo va a hacer Levi. Ju, ju, ju.

**Bueno, a los que leyeron el adelanto en el cap. pasado .0 Pues les respondo dentro de un rato con un review privado un adelanto del siguiente cap ¬w¬. Solo porque me leen todo. (Pero tal vez los responda mañana mi laptop falla y cada que intento seleccionar una pestaña, se cierra. U.u creo que tengo virus o algo. Si tienen sugerencias (que no sea reiniciar la lap porque ya lo hice) las oiré con todo gusto *w*)**

**Acá las respuestas a Reviews anónimos:**

**Fernanda Choi: (Dije que iba a poner la respuesta en los dos caps x'3 por sea caso.)**Hola, . Lamento no haber contestado antes, por seacaso pondré la respuesta de este review, en este cap y en el siguiente, pero como estás como anónimo ;w; me olvidé de moderar los Reviews sin cuenta antes de publicar el siguiente cap x'3. Encima para leer tu review, tengo que poner en remover reviews y ahí me dan las opciones de los aninomos uwu. Es porque la pag se demora unos treinta mins aprox para que se actualicen las cosas. X'3 Ji ji ji, pero me gustó tu review, a quí respondiéndolo: O No es necesario suplica w Acá la conti, espero sea de tu agrado .0.| XD No me quiero imaginar que horas son en tu país, pero acá recién son las nuevo, por lo que supongo eres de alguna parte de Europa y has gritado en la madrugada x'D? Lamento el regaño x'3 Pero admite que la culpa debe ser compartida. | Me alegra que te guste y pues, muchos pidieron cosas diferentes con respecto a lo de Levi y Eren y lo del Gangbang, por lo que hice un poco de Gangbang y un poco de Levi con Eren *w*. Espero que te guste, aunque no te importen ni un rabano los otros personajes XD. | Gracias por esas dulces palabras . Puede que de vez en cuando me demore, pero no lo dejaré :3. ~Nos leemos pronto~

**YukoSama: **Waaa Créeme que yo también me mareé al escribirlo w ... Estaba como: "¿Quién falta?" "¿con quién está ahora?" "¡¿Quién RAYOS SE LO FOLLA 0 ?!" XD Pero al final se pudo. X'D Tu voto por Isa quedó registrado nwn. Don't worry… 0w0. Eso significa que te va a gustar mi elección del cap nwn. | Puse la enfermedad que me dices y pues… o0o se lee interesante, pero no hay mucha info, me gustó eso de que con cualquier esfuerzo muere (o puede que lo entendiera mal) Pero aún tengo muchas dudas, debo investigar por si en algún momento la uso. Pero lo de 4 de cada 1000 afroamericanos me dejó con cierta dudaaaa XD… Mucha realmente. | Con respecto a tu última petición. No creo que sirva de mucho. XD Aunque tenga dos caps (como ahora… cof cof) No los voy a publicar a la vez. Me gusta seguir un cronograma x'3 Lo siento. Y espero seguir leyéndote por los comens. Muchas gracias. ~Nos leemos pronto~

**Annyel: **Gracias por el mini review, me encanta el solo verlos dejándome un mensajito Enserio lo adoro. Besos y espero te guste el cap. ~Nos leemos pronto~

Anonimo: Holu, me alegra que te gustara y pues XD La flojera me hace dejar errores uwu, a veces soy muy perezosa para releer un cap cuando lo público a penas lo término, espero en este no encuentres errores x'3 aunque yo creo que si. | Voto por Isa, LISTO supongo que te gustará mi elección del fic | En cuanto a la enfermedad creo que en la parte inicial deja también mi decisión. Gracias por comentar y espero leer te en el siguiente cap. ~Nos leemos pronto~

**YA SABEN LOS OTROS REVIEWS intentaré responderlo mañana Lunes (o más tarde XD Ya son la 01:00 a.m. en mi país)**

Bueno, no quiero alargarme mucho, por lo que pondré acá un avisito y luego de despedirme me retiro. Acá explico porque no he publicado en las dos semanas pasadas.

**AVISO:** **Hola chicocos locos, el motivo por el que no he publicado en las anteriores semanas es porque quise dejarles esta actu antes de que iniciara el cronograma de actualizaciones de mis fics. TENGO MUCHOS, no todos en esta cuenta, por ende a la otra la he dejado abandonada y no quiero eso, por lo que de ahora en adelante. Las publicaciones de Manual de Cómo con enamorar a un prostituto en cinco pasos, serán más lentas, no serán una vez a la semana, quiero ponerme al día en mis otros fics y eso mismo me dará la posibilidad de poder publicar Seres de otro mundo y un fic de Shingeki que tengo en mente. Junto con mi Fandom predilecto (Naruto) Lo tengo muy abandonado y le tengo mucho cariño, pues con el inicié a escribir. **

**Tampoco he estado presente en mi grupo de FB o cosas por el estilo porque no tengo internet, el 15 me ponen internet (un día antes de inicie la universidad, gracias papá ¬.¬) y las publicaciones serán una vez por semana los domingos. A más tardar el lunes. **

**Para más información, pueden ingresar a mi grupo de FB, donde voy a poner el cronograma de los fics y todo. Gracias por leer nwn.**

**~Nos leemos pronto~**


	6. Capítulo V

Hola pequeños pimpollos, acá presente cumpliendo el cronograma, el capítulo cinco, Desde este cap en adelante se va a dividir, cada cap va a ser un punto del Manual. Al inicio de cada cap, va aparecer el punto a desarrollarse. Si en un solo cap no alcanza todo un punto (presiento que va a pasar en el futuro) El capítulo se dividirá en dos. Ejemplo: Capítulo X (Parte 1) y el siguiente capítulo sería Capítulo X (Parte 2).

XD Espero se entienda esa mini aclaración, nwn. Sin más que decir (a menos que agregue algo antes de publicarlo) A leer.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados en esta historia pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, mangaka de Shingeki No Kyojin. Yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro para darle vida a mis historias.

* * *

**Capítulo**** V:**

_a)__Si trabaja vendiéndose, solo tienes que ofrecer una cantidad exorbitante para comprar su cuerpo, no solo por una noche u horas, sino dos días enteros; aquellos que los venden, son codiciosos, avariciosos y siempre se llevan un buen tajo del dinero que el prostituto gana. Ofrece algo que sea casi imposible rechazar. Pues no importa si el prostituto lo hace por placer o por necesidad, en ambas él tampoco verá alguna forma de negarse. Recuerda establecer los límites del "contrato" al pagar tanto puede que tengas gratos privilegios para disfrutar de su cuerpo._

Luego de beber hasta casi desmayarse (en el caso de Hanji) y terminar la pequeña reunión a las cuatro de la mañana, el chofer los llevó a la casa de Levi.

Siendo recién las diez de la mañana de un frio domingo Levi se encontraba ya despierto bañado y leyendo el pequeño libro de tapa dura y bordes de oro, literalmente de oro.

Era corto, realmente muy corto y con un exquisito diseño. El empresario no se demoró más de una media hora para leer todo y hasta enterarse de posiciones para el sexo que le gustaría probar. Siga o no los consejos, practicaría lo que vio en las últimas páginas. Una sonrisa ladina salió de Levi al cerrar el libro. En cada una de las imágenes finales se había imaginado a él y al prostituto mocoso de ojos de cachorro. Pero rápidamente su sonrisa desapareció y dejó con fuerza el libro en la mesa central de su sala.

El conflicto emocional era ahora solo uno.

— No me voy a rebajar al nivel de pagar por placer — Dijo enojado mientras ingresaba a la cocina— No voy a contratar a un sucio prostituto que se deja coger por miles de hombres solo para bajarme la mierda de calentura que tengo desde hace tres semanas. — Abrió la refrigeradora viendo que había —No voy a caer al nivel tan pútrido de los demás. No. Me rehúso.

Bueno, era más de uno.

Cerró la puerta del enorme refrigerador sin encontrar lo que quería. Aunque esta tan metido en sus ideas que ni siquiera ha buscado a conciencia en él. Caminó hasta una alacena superior y sacó una taza para servirse su infaltable café que había puesto a preparar antes de ponerse a leer. Aún seguía caliente.

Con el humeante líquido ya servido en una taza, fue hasta la isla de la cocina y se sentó en una banca alta. Cogió una manzana de la fuente central y le dio una fuerte mordida. Aún estaba enojado. Aun necesitaba analizar muchas cosas.

Los temas eran simples, si no hacía algo, pronto empezaría a cometer errores en su empresa. Algo imperdonable.

— Un puto prostituto no puede ser la causa de la caída de una empresa — Empresa con muchos rubros comerciales. Muy destacada en todo el país y que Levi la había llevado a destacar de forma internacional en poco más de cinco años. Arruinarla de un momento a otro… era impensable. — ¿Qué mierda hago? — Susurró frustrado.

Hanji tenía razón en muchos términos. Si dejaba, o al menos intentaba, que el tiempo lo solucionara, solo tendría que esperar sentado porque eso no iba a pasar. Las ansias que tenía cada día por volver a ver al chico y follarlo como dios manda, se hacían cada vez más grandes. En las tres semanas transcurridas, los pensamientos dirigidos al prostituto no habían hecho más que agravarse, intensificarse y aparecer hasta en sus sueños.

Levi ya estaba cansado de aliviarse con una ducha fría o masturbándose cada vez que despertaba.

Mordió nuevamente la roja y jugosa manzana pensando, concentrándose, para así poder tomar la decisión correcta.

— El mocoso no lo vale. — Dijo tomando un sorbo de café.

Dejó la taza de café en la superficie de granito negro de la isla de la cocina y pasó su mano con frustración por su cabeza, desordenando sus húmedos cabellos en el proceso. Ahora lo que batallaba internamente eran sus filosofías de vida, estaba en contra a la idea de dejar que ese jovencito le afecte tanto.

_¿Para qué pagar por alguien sucio si puedes coger con tu pareja?_

_No voy a comprar el tiempo de alguien, cuando a mí, todos se ofrecen a pasar por mis brazos._

_Aquellos que compran el placer lo hacen porque están desesperados o son más feos que un carajo._

Esas eran las tres frases que Levi siempre repetía cuando uno de sus colegas empresarios le decían para salir a una de esas casas de prostitutas. Ahora sentía que el karma le estaba devolviendo todas y cada una de esas letras, haciéndole tragárselas junto con ácido muriático. Él no estaba desesperado por sexo (no tanto) A él nunca le atrajo ningún prostituto o prostituta (hasta ahora) porque a lo largo de su vida se ha encontrado a muchos empresarios con chicos en sus regazos de forma descarada. El no pagaría ni un centavo por romper el culo de alguien (no pagaría, tiempo pasado)

— Mierda — Un suspiro salió de los labios mientras terminaba de comer la manzana con todo y corazón. — Supongo que él será la excepción — Dijo aun reacio a la conclusión que había llegado — Solo me desquito con su cuerpo, me lo follo, lo dejo invalido y luego dejo todo esto en el pasado. Sí — Dijo convenciéndose que sería temporal, follarse al chico y luego olvidarse de él — Solo quiero abrirle el culo y luego todo termina.

Hablaba consigo mismo, auto convenciéndose de que solo estaba frustrado por no habérselo follado como debía en la reunión de Erwin. Que al haber tenido solo una mamada de su parte le incitaba a ir por el premio gordo, y luego, después de saborearlo, podría estar en paz y calma. Su empresa no saldría dañada por el capricho de su líder y la seguiría dirigiendo como siempre lo hizo.

— Ahora solo falta conseguir el puto nombre del lugar donde trabaja.

Otro suspiro salió de los labios del joven, sorbiendo lo poco que le quedaba de la taza, llegó a la idea más acertada. Hanji sería su salvación. Ella tendría que sacarle la información al amigo de toda la vida de los dos. Porque nadie más podía enterarse

— Ya con la loca me basta y sobra.

La decisión ya estaba tomada.

***-*-*- Manual -*-*-***

El departamento estaba calmado, con las luces apagadas y la sala sola. El cuarto de Eren estaba vacío al igual que la cocina y el baño. Pero la oscura habitación de Isabel era otra cosa.

— Sh… sh… ya va a pasar, mi princesa, ya va a pasar — Le susurra en su oído mientras la sigue meciendo.

Eren está sentado en la cama de Isabel con la espalda recostada en la pared y con su pequeña hermana en su regazo, acurrucada en su pecho y arrugando la ropa de Eren en puños.

— Me duele, Eren. Duele mucho — Las lágrimas de Isabel caían de sus cerrados ojos a la fuerza.

— Sabes que va a pasar, Isi. — Le dijo Eren, mientras seguía meciéndola y acariciándole la espalda — El dolor va a desaparecer.

— Es feo.

— Lo sé mi princesa. Lo sé — Eren siempre se llenaba de impotencia en esos momentos.

— Háblame… por favor.

— Que te parece si recordamos el día que vimos esa gran obra de teatro — Isabel asintió contra su pecho — Aunque hizo frio esa noche, mi hermanita estaba hermosa. Parecía sacada de un cuento de hadas. — Comenzó a relatar — Y después de tener una exquisita cena, fuimos a un bello parque con fuentes iluminadas, y faros que parecían burbujas flotantes.

» El parque era de un exquisito verde, los árboles eran enormes y frondosos llegando a medir hasta quince metros a nuestro alrededor. La gente estaba animada y caminaban todos a un mismo lugar, hacia un mismo objetivo. El escenario que se encontraba en el centro de un inmenso y bello parque. Tanto mi bella hermana como yo, estuvimos asombrados de su grandeza.

»Cuando llegamos al lugar, aún era temprano, la función iniciaba a las nueve de la noche y nosotros habíamos llegado con media hora de antelación. Pero aun así el graderío ya estaba llenándose de muchos espectadores entusiastas. Al inicio de todas las gradas, había un montón de chicas, vestidas con ropa formal, pantalón y saco negro, donde nos pidieron nuestros boletos. He de admitir que ahí casi se me va el alma a los pies, pues pensé que no los tenía conmigo, pero estaban en uno de los doce bolcillos de mi saco. Al final, la chica que nos atendía esperó pacientemente a que encontrara los dichosos boletos, y no nos vio enojada como la mayoría de los empleados haría. Revisó nuestros números y calmadamente nos dirigió hasta donde teníamos que sentarnos. Era la parte más o menos delantera, a una correcta altura para ver el escenario sin alzar el cuello o bajarlo. Y cuando mi princesita y yo nos estábamos sentando, entendí porque la chica fue tan amable y paciente. ¿Puedes creer que me coqueteó? ¡¿A mí?!

Isabel se rio acurrucándose más en el pecho de su hermano, y cogiendo con más fuerza el polo ya arrugado de Eren, otra punzada de dolor le había atravesado por la parte del estómago.

Eren la ayudó a acomodarse y le dio un beso en la frente. Siguió recordando ese día para poder contarle algo a su hermana en esos momentos.

— La pobre chica ni se imaginaba que le iba a cortar en plena exposición de su belleza personal con las palabras "Soy Gay" Se levantó y con un tímido disculpe y las mejillas encendidas se fue casi trotando de ese lugar, una gran hazaña si le sumas que estaba con taco aguja. Pero la chica era linda, no tendrá problema alguno de ir por otra presa. O eso espero.

» Empecé a hablar con mi bella hermana, me dijo que el cuadro que estaba haciendo en casa, y por el cual casi se olvida de alistarse, era un regalo a futuro para mí, no me quiso decir que era y mi naturaleza curiosa me hizo preguntarle hasta que la función inició; he de admitir, que sí pudo aguantar mis caras de cachorro es algo muy importante para ella, y por ello ya no le volvía a preguntar más, aunque una pulguita llamada curiosidad me sigue molestando todas las noches a la hora de dormir. Pero no importa.

Eren dejó adrede de lado el tema de la función, todo para que su hermana pudiera participar, que se concentre más en la historia y que el dolor mitigara. Era solo necesidad de una pequeña pregunta e Isabel sabía que cuando su hermano se callaba era hora de preguntar. Luego de un minuto en silencio, la menor supo que era el momento de intervención.

— Cu-cuéntame sobre… la… obra — Dijo agotada por soportar el mismo dolor, cansada pero sin poder cerrar los ojos, para ello el dolor tendría que menguar más, ya había tomado las medicinas, solo quedaba esperar.

— ¿La obra? — Isabel asintió concentrándose en la voz de Eren — Fue preciosa, mi hermana tiene un excelente ojo para escoger obras como esas, fue precisa y encima, tenía de todo: comedia, drama, suspenso, romance y hasta un poco de acción. ¿Puedes creerlo? Una pareja enamorada que tiene que enfrentar miles de adversidades para poder ser felices. Sufren, rien, lloran, cantan. Pasan de todo, pero lo logran. — Isabel solo rio bajito, ella también se acordaba de la agradable obra. — Pero lo que más me gustó fue una bella canción, muy hermosa tonada, porque es la obra más completa que he visto en mi vida, hasta partes cantadas tienen, y admito que me sacaron unas cuantas lágrimas.

— Muchas, querrás decir — Dijo Isabel en un susurro divertido. Su hermano podía llegar a ser más emotivo que una chica quinceañera.

— Bueno, bueno, muchas. Soy llorón a mucha honra. — La apretó a su pecho y la movió de lado a lado suavemente.

— ¿Co… cómo era la canción? — Preguntó escuchando los latidos del corazón de su príncipe. Calmándose poco a poco

— Era una canción triste, pero bella, llena de emociones y sentimientos. Hasta mi hermana, que es un huesito duro de roer en cuanto a sacarle lágrimas, derramó un par escuchando la voz de la mujer. Puede que yo no le haga justicia, pero puedo cantarla, ¿quieres?

— Cantas hermoso, mi príncipe.

— Tomaré eso como un sí. — Se aclaró la garganta exageradamente para darle un poco de gracia a la situación y luego cerró los ojos para concentrarse.

_My love, leave yourself behind, (Mi amor, te dejan atrás )_

_Beat inside me, leave you blind. __(__Latir dentro de mí, dejarte ciego.__)_

_My love, you have found peace. __(Mi amor, has econtrado la paz.)_

_You were searching for relief. __(Que has estado buscando para tu liberación.)_

La canción fue usada en la obra, cuando uno de los personajes moría por un accidente de tránsito, rescatando a uno de los protagonistas. Por lo que cuando el joven daba su ultimo aliento, el otro personaje le dedicó esta canción. Era una canción triste, melancólica. Por eso pudo sacarle lágrimas a alguien de voluntad tan fuerte como Isabel, que había sufrido tanto y poco ya le sorprendía.

_You gave it all, (Tu le diste todo.)_

_Gave into the call. (por medio de una llamada)_

_You took a chance and (Tuviste una oportunidad )_

_You took a fall for us. __(Tuviste una caída por nosotros.)_

Isabel poco a poco se quedaba dormida, el dolor ya era manejable gracias a la medicina y el calor que le transmitía su hermano, la relajaba, junto con esa bella tonada. Tanto Eren como Isabel se sabían la canción, luego de la obra preguntaron por ella a la aun abochornada señorita y esta les indicó que podían comprar un CD con todas las canciones, pero la que más repetían ambos hermanos, era esa la número 7.

_You came thoughtfully, (Viniste pensativo)_

_Loved me faithfully (Me amaste fielmente)_

_You taught me honor, (Me enseñaste el honor)_

_You did it for me. __(Lo hiciste por mí.)_

Eren sabía porque su hermana, lloró en esa parte, al igual que él, Isabel se imaginó su último momento, cuando su pequeño cuerpecito ya no pueda soportar más la enfermedad, cuando sea el momento de decir adiós. Y aunque su hermana se iba durmiendo poco a poco entre sus brazos en ese momento, no pudo evitar pensar en lo mismo.

_Today you will sleep away (Esta noche vas a dormir para siempre)_

_You will wait for me, my love (vas a esperar por mí, mi amor)_

Imaginar su último suspiro, su última sonrisa o mirada, cuando Isabel duerma para siempre y Eren tenga que despedirse de ella. Le dolía. A eren le dolía saber que era algo inevitable. Por eso hacía todo lo posible por hacer feliz a su hermana. Por darle alegrías en los pequeños detalles. Y lo estaba cumpliendo.

_Now I am strong (now I am strong) (Ahora soy fuerte (Ahora soy fuerte))_

_You gave me all (Tú me diste todo.) _

_You gave all you had, and now I am home. __(Tú me diste todo lo que tenía, y ahora estoy en casa)_

Las lágrimas se aglomeraban en sus ojos, querían salir. Pero Eren nunca lloraba de esa manera frente a ella. Nunca mostraba debilidad en cuanto a Isabel se refería.

Podía ser un llorón, con películas, músicas, series, dibujos animados o lo que sea; pero se había prometido nunca llorar frente a ella por su enfermedad, porque si él se derrumbaba, toda la fuerza de voluntad de Isabel también caía, y lo que menos quería era verla triste y que se auto compadezca. No cuando los cuadros depresivos de Isabel eran tan mínimos que hasta los doctores se sorprendían.

_My love, leave yourself behind, (Mi amor, te dejan atrás )_

_Beat inside me, leave you blind. __(__Latir dentro de mí, dejarte ciego.__)_

_My love, look what you can do. __(Mi amor, mira lo que puedes hacer)_

_I am mending, I'll be with you. __(Estoy arreglado. Yo estaré contigo)_

Isabel ya tenía los ojos cerrados, pero aun así no podía dejar de cantar, no hasta que viera su respiración acompasada, en ese momento sabría que no se volvería a despertar y podría descansar por el resto de la noche. Era todo lo que Eren pedía en ese momento.

_You took my hand, added a plan, (Tomaste mi mano, lo agregaste al plan )_

_You gave me your heart. __(Me diste tu corazón)_

_I asked you to dance with me. __(Te pregunté si querías bailar conmigo)_

La garganta se le quería cerrar a Eren, pero se esforzaba por seguir cantando, mientras cogía la pequeña mano de Isabel. Su pequeña princesita, con dedos largos y estilizados, pero aun así pequeños a comparación de Eren. Isabel no era solo pequeña en edad, sino también en tamaño. Por eso Eren siempre la sobre protegió desde que fueron niños y la seguiría protegiendo hasta el fin del mundo.

_You loved honestly, (Tu amaste honestamente)_

_Gave what you could release. __(Diste lo que podías liberar)_

_Ah oh._

Le dio un suave beso en el dorso de la pálida mano, pálida por falta de salidas y que sea aún invierno. Llevó la fría mano a su mejilla y la acarició con devoción

_I know in peace you'll go. __(Sé que estás complacido de ir)_

_I hope relief is yours. __(Espero que el alivio sea tuyo.)_

Viéndola ya dormida y sin dejar de cantar, se paró de la cama cargándola. Haciendo un poco de malabares y pesándole casi nada su hermana, abrió las cobijas de la cama y la recostó tapándola bien.

_Now I am strong (now I am strong) (Ahora soy fuerte (Ahora soy fuerte))_

_You gave me all (Tú me diste todo) _

_You gave all you had, and now I am home. __(Tú me diste todo lo que tenía, y ahora estoy en casa)_

Le acarició los desordenados cabellos y pasó su índice por entre las cejas, deshaciendo el ceño fruncido que Isabel tenía por el dolor previo. Sonrió al verla calmada y le dio otro beso en la frente

_My love, leave yourself behind, (Mi amor, te dejan atrás)_

_Beat inside me, leave you blind. __(__Latir dentro de mí, dejarte ciego.__)_

Caminó hasta la puerta y desde el marco, la aprecio con inmenso cariño.

Oh oh

Du du du oh

Lentamente cerró la puerta y finalmente calló al piso. Llorando silenciosamente. Sintiéndose libre de llorar sin que Isabel lo pueda ver. Tapó su boca con su mano, cuando un ahogado sollozo quiso salir de sus labios y con su mirada gacha vio como sus lágrimas caían al piso de alfombra. Como la tela se ponía de un color más oscuro y luego desaparecía todo rastro de lágrima ahí presente. Toda evidencia de su debilidad.

Ese día Eren había terminado por fin de dar todos los exámenes y le habían entregado todas sus notas. Estaba feliz de haber mantenido su media beca y aun así le permitieron postular al 80%. Tal vez el siguiente año pudiera llegar a beca completa y no tendría que preocuparse por los gastos de la universidad. Estaba feliz por contarle las buenas nuevas a Isabel, pero cuando llegó a su departamento. Su sonrisa se borró.

El departamento a oscuras, callado y lúgubre, siempre es un mal augurio. Eren corrió al cuarto de su hermana y la encontró tirada en el piso. La pequeña Jaeger había intentado ir hasta su buró con medicinas, pero se había caído en el proceso. Eren la auxilió y le dio a tomar las dos fuertes píldoras junto con un jarabe para que no le ardiera el estómago vacío. Luego de eso, solo quedaba acompañarla en el dolor.

El recordar malas escenas no era favorable y llorar no le ayudaba en nada. Eren se levantó del suelo, limpiándose todo rastro de lágrimas, mientras caminaba hasta la cocina. Recién eran las ocho y tenía que cenar.

— Debo estar fuerte para protegerla.

Esa era su única motivación para seguir.

La única en ese momento.

***-*-*- Manual -*-*-***

Levi había ido en carro al edificio indicado. Hanji le había sacado la información a Erwin, sin que sospechara las verdaderas intenciones de la castaña.

Zoe podía ser una loca, disparatada y nada callada mujer, pero no por algo Levi la había puesto como vice-presidenta. No por nada, le había dado un cargo de tal magnitud a esa chica. Era alguien de confianza, alguien reservada en los momentos necesarios y con una aguda mente para tomar decisiones. Levi, en este caso sabía que podía confiarle a ella la tarea de sacarle la información a Erwin, sin que él se asocie en lo más mínimo a Levi con los supuestos fines de la castaña.

Y no necesitó esperar mucho. El mismo día domingo, le había informado a su tan entusiasta amiga que quería usar nuevamente al prostituto y con qué fin la necesitaba a ella en ese plan. La chica no había dudado ni un solo segundo en aceptar y dar su palabra que de sus labios el nombre de Levi no iba a salir en referencia a ese tema.

Apenas Erwin llegó el miércoles de la semana la chica lo abordó con preguntas nada directas, todas con el propósito de dirigirlo a un tema y para el jueves, la loca chica de anteojos ya tenía en un papelito el nombre del local y la dirección del edificio. Hasta el nombre del chico le había sacado.

"Eren"

Lindo nombre, fue lo único que pensó Levi al terminar de leer las palabras en el pequeño retazo de papel que tuvo en sus manos, aquel escrito a puño y letra por Erwin.

Levi no hizo más que asentirle a Hanji en agradecimiento y planear sus movimientos.

Aunque lo que menos quería era esperar en ese momento, tuvo que hacerlo hasta el día viernes. Apenas salió del trabajo habiendo terminado y, por primera vez en cerca de un mes, avanzado con planes a futuro, a las seis de la tarde ya se encontraba en su propio carro. Le había dado el día libre a su chofer por motivos de privacidad que prefería preveer.

Ya habiendo entrado al estacionamiento subterráneo se dirigió a la zona de ascensores, habían varios carros y todos como los de él: lujosos, caros, algunos con el chofer sentado y esperando a su jefe y otros propios que tenían a sus dueños divirtiéndose en alguno de esos pisos.

Esperó un par de segundos y la puerta se abrió.

— Bienvenido señor. A que piso desea que lo lleve. — Pregunto el joven encargado.

Era un edificio de treinta pisos y estaba dividido en varios establecimientos. Levi vio en el tablero nombres como: "Doncellas de la noche" "El templo rojo" y unos cuantos más, pero no les prestó atención al ver el nombre al final de la lista. "La Casa del Placer". El joven esperaba paciente, dándole paso a mirar cada uno de los nombres ahí puestos.

La puerta del ascensor ya se encontraba cerrada dándole más privacidad. Muchos como Levi, que asistían por primera vez a ese tipo de lugares, siempre eran reacios a tener compañía en esos momentos. Los empleados sabiendo eso, habían puesto muchos ascensores a disposición de todos y siempre presionando un botón para que sea del uso exclusivo del primero que lo solicitara, hasta dejarlo en el piso correspondiente.

— La Casa del Placer — Dijo finalmente Levi, sin saber realmente que números ocupaba esa asociación.

— Ya tiene una cita con alguna persona o va a hablar con la encargada sobre ello. — El joven vestido de camisa blanca chaleco y pantalones de vestir negros, seguía con su mirada neutra.

— Con la encargada — Levi ya se estaba hartando de tanta pregunta, por lo que el joven no dijo más y apretó el número.

Luego de que el joven apretara el número 25, el ascensor comenzó a ascender.

— ¿Desea información sobre el edificio? — No quería hacerle más preguntas al intimidante empresario frente suyo, pero no tenía más alternativa que seguir el protocolo con los clientes y más si parecían nuevos.

El ceño de Levi, se frunció más de la cuenta. Pensaba que su mirada indicaba ya de por sí que no estaba con ánimos de hablar o de que le hablara, pero tal parecía que estaba perdiendo el efecto. Miró con detenimiento al joven que le temblaban las manos y sonrió sádicamente. No. Aún tenía el toque maquiavélico en las venas.

Analizó más, si iba a follar e ir por Eren a ese lugar, tenía que ir mínimo una par de veces más para acordar de forma adecuada el contrato, no estaba mal saber más sobre el lugar.

— Habla. — Fue su escueta respuesta.

— Claro señor. El edificio consta con treinta pisos. De los cuales los tres primeros, son de uso general. Con tiendas en el tercer piso de las cosas que usted necesite, un restaurante y sala de espera en el segundo piso y un lobby y un bar en el primer piso. Lo siguientes pisos están divididos de tres en tres dependiendo de la agencia. Salvo la última agencia, la que usted ha seleccionado, que cuenta con el doble de instalaciones. — El número del ascensor marcaba ya el numero veintidós — Dando un total de 8 agencias diferentes en este edificio y por ende siendo uno de los más completos en este rubro de trabajo.

El joven terminó de hablar, nunca dándole la mirada al empresario de aura sombría y se apegó nuevamente a la pared.

_"__Rubro" Claro, rubro de prostitución_. Era lo que pensaba Levi en ese momento, sacándole una sonrisa altanera al entender que el joven, que ahora miraba la otra pared del ascensor como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, se tomaba muy enserio su trabajo. Algo indigno para Levi el siquiera ser llamado trabajo.

El numero 25 marcó en la parte superior derecha de Levi y un sonido característico que anunciaba la llegada se hizo presente en el ascensor antes de que las puertas de metal se abrieran. Una pequeña sala, vacía en ese momento y un par de chicas con poca ropa, era lo que le daban la bienvenida en ese momento.

— Piso número 25. La Casa del Placer — Dijo apretando nuevamente el botón lateral que indicaba al sistema que estaba apto para recoger nuevamente a algún cliente.

Levi avanzó calmadamente apreciando la decoración, en tonos bordó y dorado, con toques de madera en los muebles. Las jóvenes prostitutas se hubieran acercado más si no fuera por la mirada y postura del atractivo y desconocido empresario. Aquel que las miraba de arriba a abajo con un gesto de asco y desaprobación.

— Bienvenido a La Casa del Placer. Mi nombre es Viví y estoy aquí para atenderlo. — ¿Ya tiene a alguien en mente o quisiera ver el catálogo?

La otra chica estaba caminando a una recepción por completo de madera al estilo inglés a buscar el folder por si el nuevo hombre lo solicitaba. Levi pudo ver el encaje de lencería de la chica que no le tapaba casi nada de las nalgas, y las medias altas unidas al liguero. No era una mala combinación, pero seguían dándole asco que fuera una simple puta follada por miles de hombres.

— Quiero ver a la encargada.

Las chicas se miraron y la pelirroja dejó de buscar en la repisa.

Viví, vestida con una lencería similar a la de su colega, solo que en tonos morados, asintió sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento.

— Por favor, tome asiento mientras le aviso.

Levi asintió y caminó hasta los asientos beige con bordes y patas de madera, no antes sin hacer una inspección minuciosa del lugar. Viendo que se encontraba completamente limpio, satisfecho esperó a que la otra chica vuelva.

Las luces del lugar eran un poco bajas y de tonalidad amarilla, para que diera un habiente más indicado. Y junto con las paredes bordó, todo era tal y como Levi se había imaginado de un prostíbulo. Un tono lúgubre para darles a los clientes un poco más de intimidad y a la vez con esos colores intensos dando a comprender que era el lugar. Un prostíbulo sin lugar a dudas.

Uno de los cinco ascensores se volvió a abrir y por el bajaba otra hombre corpulento, pero la otra chica pelirroja si se le lanzó a cogerlo por los brazos y frotarle sus senos. La cara libidinosa del hombre le dio asco. Hubiera agradecido que no se parara justo al costado de una luz y ver su expresión tan morbosa, pero la suerte no estaba de su lado. Volteó su mirada al enorme ventanal apreciando como la noche se cernía en el horizonte.

— La señorita Nanaba lo está esperando, sígame por favor.

La morocha chica de largas piernas amablemente lo dirigió por el largo pasillo hasta llegar a la última puerta a la izquierda. Un par de toques de la chica y una escueta respuesta de la encargada, fueron suficientes para que la prostituta le abriera la puerta a Levi.

Con reticencia Levi avanzó viendo la diferente decoración de la oficina, en vez de abundar el tono bordó dorado y rojo oscuro, en el ambiente del lugar reinaban los tonos marones y beige, en el piso se podía ver el parqué, en vez de estar alfombrado.

La chica de menos de cuarenta, esperaba parada detrás de su escritorio a que el nuevo y prometedor cliente (porque pocos desconocían el nombre de Levi) que se acercara. Nanaba le extendió la mano y en ese momento, el empresario agradeció haberse puesto guantes antes de bajar del carro.

— Muy buenas tardes, señor. — Dijo apretando ligeramente el firme agarre con la mano de un desinteresado Levi.

— Buenas — Levi apreciaba como la señorita frente suyo, también poseía un enorme ventanal digno de admiración.

— Por favor, siéntese. — Dijo señalando una de las dos sillas frente a su escritorio y tomando asiento en el respectivo — ¿A que debo su visita? ¿Desea usted ver el álbum de fotos?

Levi se sentó reacio, rogando al señor de la limpieza que la silla estuviera limpia y suplicando a las deidades divinas que, con una lavada profesional, su traje esté apto para usarlo de nuevo.

— Quisiera saber, ¿Cuál es el costo en este lugar por llevarme a alguien dos días?

La encargada de La Casa del Placer lo miró un poco sorprendida y abrió el cajón hondo de la parte derecha de su escritorio.

— Bueno, eso depende de la prostituta que desee comprar, no todos tienen el mismo precio. — Sacó el enorme folder y lo colocó frente a Levi. — ¿Algún gusto en particular?

— No quiero una puta. — Dijo secamente — Sino un chico.

Abrió el grueso folio y apreció a chica tras chica con fotos indecorosas que la presentaban en cada hoja y una pequeña descripción en la parte inferior, ninguna de las chicas era lo que el buscaba. Nanaba le hizo un gesto con la mano para que parase y luego se fue hasta casi el final del enorme folio.

— No tenemos muchos prostitutos, pero ninguno de los que tenemos lo van a dejar decepcionado.

Levi apreció que no había más de diez hojas usadas, y las demás del fondo del folio estaban vacías. Pasó las primeras ocho hojas impacientándose por no encontrar al castaño que invadía su mente, hasta que por fin lo encontró.

Las tres fotos del chico eran más dignas de apreciar que cualquier otra, no era tan vulgar como mostrarse de piernas abiertas como algunas putas que vio en la primera parte. El pequeño jovencito recién estaba en sus 20 años, lo que lo sorprendió en sobre manera. Levi le llevaba casi diez años. Bajo la información vio el precio por hora. No era muy costoso, pero no vio la información de la que le habló Nanaba. En ningún lado decía cuanto se cobra por dos días entero.

— No veo el costo por dos días — Dijo Levi alzando con el ceño fruncido.

La chica se acercó a mirar el precio de Eren y luego sacó una pequeña tabla plastificada con base de cuero.

— Eren cuesta seiscientos dólares la hora —Dijo mostrando una de las cinco filas con cinco precios diferentes. Justo la del medio — Los chicos o chicas de ese precio, cuestan mil dólares dos horas. — El ofrecer una pequeña rebaja era un enganche para que el cliente deseara quedarse más tiempo con los jóvenes — Llegando hasta el precio de un día entero, el costo se llega a reducir hasta diez mil dólares y tomando en cuenta ese precio, lo que debería pagar por Eren por dos días sería veinte mil dólares.

Levi aprecio el resto de la tabla meticulosamente.

_Una hora: 600 dólares_

_Dos horas: 1000 dólares_

_Tres horas: 1600 dólares_

_Cuatro horas 2000 dólares_

_Seis horas: 3000 dólares._

_Ocho horas: 4000 dólares._

_Diez horas: 5000 dólares._

_Doce horas: 5500 dólares._

_Veinticuatro horas: 10 000 dólares._

Levi miró la tabla con detenimiento, estaba completamente estructurada para que el que compre a los prostitutos siempre gaste un poco más de lo que tenía planeado. Si pensaban quedarse solo una hora, la mentalidad de muchos llegarían a la opción de que la siguiente hora era como una ganga imposible de desperdiciar, aquellos que compraran tres horas, verían que no les salía a cuenta e irían directamente a las cuatro horas para tener el descuento. Aquel que estuviera encargado de hacer los precios (Levi suponía que era la mujer frente suyo) era una buena mente empresarial.

Pero para él, esos precios eran insulsos y sin sentido. Aquel que puede comprar una mansión de millones, en cualquier parte del mundo, cuando quiera y como quiera, no se preocupa por números tan insignificantes.

Cuando la prostitución era ilegal, uno llegaba a encontrar a prostitutas carísimas de hasta dos mil dólares la hora. Pero con la "legalización" en la zona neutral. Los precios eran cómodos, debido a la gran variedad de la que los empresarios podían escoger.

Levi miró a la madura y seria mujer. Le gustaba la actitud e importancia que le daba a sus negocios. Aunque sean asquerosos y repugnantes como lo es la venta de cuerpo de jovencitos que hace poco han pasado de la mayoría de edad. Se notaba que había puesto mucho esfuerzo y empeño en sacar a flote su "empresa" y lo estaba haciendo bien. No por nada en ese edificio (uno de los más prestigiosos en la Zona Neutral) ella era la que poseía el doble de propiedades.

— Quiero a Eren Jeager por 48 horas. — cruzando sus piernas y recostándose en el respaldar de la silla.

— Pues… — Nanaba desvió la mirada de los ojos cual mercurio de Levi.

— Lo quiero solo a él, no hay otro prostituto que me llame la atención en su local — Hizo énfasis en su aseveración, apreciando la última hoja detrás de la que le correspondía a Eren — Y no cambiaré mi opinión.

Nanaba se removió un poco incómoda.

— Hay un pequeño problema con eso.

— Pagaré cuarenta mil dólares por sus servicios.

Los pálidos ojos de Nanaba se ampliaron en su máximo esplendor. Era el doble de lo que se pedía por un prostituto del precio de Eren. Es más, cuando un cliente compraba por más de un día a una de sus prostitutas, les hacía rebajas para que se sintieran satisfechos.

— El elegido siempre tiene que estar de acuerdo con los requerimientos del cliente. No se le puede obligar de ninguna forma posible.

— Bien, pregúntele.

— Yo… — Nanaba pasó una de sus pálidas y delgadas manos por sus rubios cabellos — Eren se encuentra de vacaciones en este momento.

No eran realmente vacaciones, pero el explicarle a un cliente como es que los contratos con sus empleados funcionaban, no era necesario; tampoco el explicarle las situaciones por las que atravesaba el prostituto.

El ceño de Levi se frunció, no entendía como eso era posible. Pero como hombre de negocios, sabía que cada empresa tenía un funcionamiento diferente y a él no le interesaba aquello que tenga que ver con el rubro de prostitución.

— ¿Cuándo acaban sus "vacaciones"?

— El próximo fin de semana.

— Puedo esperar, y sé que usted hará entender a SU empleado, la gran oportunidad que le estoy dando con esto, ¿verdad? — Nanaba asintió sintiéndose intimidada por primera vez ante el aura de negocios de Levi Ackerman — Ahora pasemos a hablar sobre los beneficios que puedo tener al pagar tanto por él.

La mujer rubia asintió nuevamente. Dispuesta a darle toda la información que el Ackerman necesitara o deseara de su prostituto. La cantidad exorbitante que había ofrecido, solo comprobó su idea de que, frente suyo, tenía a un cliente sumamente valioso. Y haría todo lo posible por convencer a Eren de aceptarlo.

Levi sonrió sintiendo este "negocio" en sus manos.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Holaaaa~~ Después de un año que me aparezco por estos lares ¿no? (BASTARDA MALDETA) *le tiran tomate podrido* :'D Aun así yo los amo.

Lamento nuevamente publicarlo tan tarde, para los que ya vieron mi publicación de "A siente Personas", saben que mi regreso como escritora fue hace dos semanitas n.n y la verdad es que este cap ya lo tenía caaaasi terminado. Si me he demorado tanto en publicarlo el día domingo. Es debido a que en mi país hoy fueron las elecciones presidenciales :'D No quiero morir Joven.

Buenoooo~~ Y también por el hecho de que me tuve que releer todo mi propio fic para no cometer ninguna pachotada -w- Mmmm… Que más.

Más adelante responderé sus reviews, tal vez para el siguiente cap. A los anónimos y entre la semana a los que no lo son y les puedo dejar Mensaje Privado "PM" (:v Siglas en inglés~~)

Que másh~~ Déjenme su love con muchos reviews (NO TE LO MERECES INGRATAA! ) ;o; Pe-pero sho los loveo… Ahh~~ Bueno, los que me conocen, saben que los reviews siempre han sido mi motivación y gasolina para seguir.

Es más volví a escribir, porque releí varios de los reviews de este y otros fics en otras páginas. Me emocionaron tanto que de la nada regresé en un PUFF~~~

Gracias por leerme y estar presentes siempre conmigo.

**~Nos leemos pronto~**

**PAGINA PARA SEGUIR ACTUALIZACIONES**

link de FB le agregan: /groups/168180026717513/

**PAGINA PARA SEGUIR ACTUALIZACIONES**


	7. Capítulo VI

Perdón por la demora, pero la Universidad y el trabajo en conjunto matan a una persona :'D Solo yo me pongo a hacer planos de otros aparte de los míos XD jajajaj. Bueno, no soy solo yo, pero me siento medio desequilibrada a veces.

En fin. LAMENTO NO PODER RESPONDER AUN SUS COMENTARIOS. SI lo hago ahora, no público, pero fácilmente para la siguiente actualización ya estaré MUCHO más libre de tiempo. Saben todos ustedes que los adoro con todo mi corazón, por ello, no importa cuánto me demore. Responderé a cada uno de sus reviews. Porque ustedes y sus palabras son mi gasolina para seguir escribiendo.

A leer.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados en esta historia pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, mangaka de Shingeki No Kyojin. Yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro para darle vida a mis historias.

* * *

_b) Te recomendamos que lo compres en un fin de semana, ya sea desde viernes por la noche, hasta el domingo la hora que tú desees. Si el prostituto tiene una vida aparte de ese nada santo trabajo, facilitarle el tiempo y los días te dará más chance de que acepte. Aparte tú también lo puedes disfrutar sin necesidad de preocuparte por tus negocios._

Eren se encuentra tiritando frente al escritorio de Nanaba, podía ver los glaciales ojos frente él escrutándolo, insistiéndole con la mirada, aquella fuerte y pesada, tan fría como su mismo color.

— Y-yo… — Su mente intentaba procesar lo que había escuchado, se sentía en una situación muy similar a la primera vez que aceptó esa loca reunión con tantos hombres y el servido en bandeja de plata con las piernas abiertas para cada uno.

— ¿Qué no entiendes?

Déjà vu, fue la frase que en su mente apareció. Sus enormes ojos aqua tomaron una intensidad más verdosa y acuosa. Sentía un miedo inescrutable. Y que Nanaba lo atacara cuando se encontraba tan sensible y decaído no ayudaba en nada.

— Si entiendo — Se aclaró la garganta para que su voz no saliera dudosa.

No quería que Nanaba repitiera todas esas palabras que había escuchado, que le volviera a decir quien había ofrecido el comprarlo, que le recordara cuanto tiempo tendría que estar alejado de su pequeña luz de rojizos cabellos. No quería volver a escuchar la copiosa suma que le habían ofrecido por sus servicios. Servicios en los que Levi no tendría casi NI UN LIMITE al usar su cuerpo.

— ¿Entonces puedo entender que aceptas?

Las manos de Nanaba se separaron y llegaron a su regazo, mientras confiada recostaba su espalda en la acolchonada y firme silla. Asiento de un líder de negocios.

— No… no he dicho eso — Desvió sus ojos volviendo a aclarar su voz — Es mucho que procesar, y un contrato muy detallado, muy permisivo.

Las últimas palabras dejaron ver ese atisbo de miedo que tanto quiso ocultar.

Dos días.

Dos días en un ambiente extraño y desconocido.

Dos días siendo usado de la forma que su comprador quisiera

Dos largos días en un departamento, con el hombre de ojos de acero líquido

Dos días lejos de Isabel.

Nanaba frunció un poco el ceño, pero no mucho, no lo quería asustar o dejar que se escape. Aquel muchacho que parecía un pequeño cervatillo asustado de enormes y cristalinos ojos, también podía ser igual de escurridizo. Pero esos ojos le hacen acordar al día que vino por primera vez a su oficina.

Esos mismos luceros tan expresivos, rodeados de enormes, largas y curveadas pestañas abundantes. Todo en un exquisito rostro de piel acaramelada. Eso fue lo que más le llamó la atención del joven, porque tenía cuerpos hermosos entre sus empleados, porque podía conseguir exuberantes físicos en tan solo un simple parpadeo, pero la pureza que esos ojos expresaban era lo que no la hizo dudar ni un segundo en aceptarlo. Eso y la determinación que podía mostrar en los momentos necesarios.

La rubia empresaria suspiró. Tratando de no usar un tono de voz muy fuerte.

— No se le puede ofrecer un trato normal con el exorbitante precio que desea pagar por ti. — Nanaba se pasó un suelto mechón rubio platinado detrás de la oreja — Y fue claro y conciso en esto. Solo tú le interesas.

Las mejillas acarameladas, se tornaron de un leve color rosa al pensar en esa penetrante mirada sobre su cuerpo. Por un momento recordó como el rostro del hombre se había acercado peligrosamente al suyo. Su respiración se acortó y pasó la saliva acumulada antes de volver a mirar a su jefa.

— Aun así, no estoy seguro — Sus manos se retorcían en su regazo, arrugando el papel de su horario dentro de sus puños — Sigue siendo un tema que se debe pensar muy delicadamente.

Eren había venido un fin de semana antes de que sus "vacaciones" acabaran para acordar con Nanaba el horario que tendría de acuerdo a los cursos que llevaría en la universidad el siguiente ciclo, para informar a sus clientes que días estará disponible desde temprano y que otros tal vez no se presentaría. Pero al simplemente llegar, se sintió tremendamente emboscado por las palabras de Nanaba sobre esa propuesta tan extravagante.

— ¿Enserio es una decisión tan difícil? — Susurró Nanaba — ¿Tu hermana no acaba de recaer y entrar al hospital de nuevo? — Eren sintió el dolor de un arpón atravesando su cuerpo — ¿Es difícil pensar en el costo de las medicinas y el nuevo tratamiento experimental que va a tener Isabel?

Nanaba sabía que era un golpe bajo, pero haría lo que fuera por lograr que Eren aceptara tan cuantiosa cantidad para bolsillo de ambos. Para asegurarse un nuevo y extremadamente adinerado cliente.

— Yo…

Los ojos acuosos de Eren y los hombros tensos hicieron flaquear por un segundo a Nanaba, aun así su mente empresarial le ganó a cualquier palabra de consuelo que quisiera salir de sus labios pálidos color arena, solo un par de tonos más oscuro que su piel.

— Tú nada, Eren; tienes que pensar en los gastos que significan ese nuevo camino que tanto tú como tu hermana van a dar.

— Ya… conseguí una beca completa en mi universidad y… el hospital ha aceptado hacer el tratamiento sin costo debido a…

— Eso no importa Eren — La chica interrumpió perorata sin sentido del joven — Antes ya tenías media beca y unos cientos de dólares no son nada con lo que se avecina. — Se acercó nuevamente al escritorio plantando las palmas de sus manos en la lisa superficie de madera de tal forma que los hombros del menor temblaron — Y aunque ellos paguen las investigaciones y los procesos de este tratamiento, tú seguirás pagando la costosa medicina. Tu seguro no es muy bueno, porque nuestro "rubro" de trabajo no es exactamente legal, y que me vengas con ilusas ideas de que todo va a estar bien. Me parece tonto viniendo de alguien tan inteligente como tú.

Eren se sintió un poco enojado y ofuscado al escuchar esas palabras dirigidas hacia su persona, sintiendo la copiosa necesidad de defenderse emerger desde su interior. Estaban hiriendo su orgullo e insultándolo con palabras elegantes, con frases sutiles.

— No son ilusas, ya hice los cálculos — No dejó que sus enormes cuencas derramaran una sola lágrima y ese brillo de determinación emergió — Y si todo sale y sigue como la programación del hospital me indicó, voy a poder solventar todos los gastos. El tratamiento solo dura unos meses, no es eterno y con mis ahorros y el promedio de cuanto saque en el trabajo, podré pasar con éxito todo esto.

— ¿Y si no sale como lo han planeado?

Eren miró hacia un costado, también había pensado en esa posibilidad, pero su optimismo siempre estaba dirigido a su bella hermanita, su princesita de celestial cara y cabello enmarañado.

— Pediré un préstamo al banco o algo.

— Y te endeudarás por años con esas corporaciones carroñeras y puede que nunca salgas de sus garras. — Eren alzó la vista dejando notar su enojo por los ataques constantes de su amiga pero sobre todo su jefa — No me mires así Eren, porque sabes que es verdad. Los gastos para las medicinas de Isi nunca dejaran de llegar y una deuda en el banco es un monto mensual adicional a todos tus gastos hasta el momento. Intereses, que seas un estudiante, que tu trabajo no sea considerado como tal… Créeme el banco te va a desmembrar lentamente.

Las palabras de Nanaba eran verdaderas, ella sufrió en carne y hueso, todos aquellos excesivos intereses que un par de bancos que casi la llevan a la bancarrota. Lo dice con la sabiduría que solo la experiencia puede otorgar. Y aunque sus palabras estén inundadas de intentar convencer a Eren a como dé lugar de que acepte ese contrato. También eran para darle consejos a uno de sus más allegados empleados.

Nanaba no se lo diría, no en este momento, que lo único que deseaba era poder adquirir un nuevo y potencial cliente; pero ella con todo gusto le prestaría la cantidad que Eren necesitase si de un momento a otro los problemas surgieran.

La rubia mujer de más de treinta años sabía a grandes rasgos todo lo que había pasado en la vida de Eren y su hermana Isabel. No sabía cada detalle de los acontecimientos que marcaron esa alma maltrecha sentada frente suyo, pero si sabía lo suficiente. Uno de los requisitos para entrar a su local, era que el nuevo empleado le comentara la situación que lo llevaba a este trabajo tan antiguo como la raza humana misma.

Todos tenían sus secretos, pero Nanaba necesitaba saber, al menos, que sus futuros trabajadores eran personas dignas y confiables. Porque todos en esos seis pisos eran una enorme familia, rara y dispareja, pero todos se conocían y apoyaban mutuamente.

— Escucha, Eren — Suspiró pesadamente, dejó que sus manos cayeran suavemente y se volvieran a posar en su regazo — Piénsalo bien, esta suma de dinero sería tu colchón de emergencias. Si caes en un abismo que implica un contratiempo o una recaída, el dinero que ganes podría ser el que te amortigüe y salgas airoso de él. — Se paró de la silla y rodeó el escritorio hasta estar a la espalda del joven mozuelo — Lo admito, quiero a ese cliente, lo quiero para mi casa y no para mi competencia, pero también quiero lo mejor para ti.

A veces sincerarse un poco era un arma empresarial y la mujer esperaba que diera resultado.

Eren se levantó, guardando la arrugada hoja con su horario escrito en el bolsillo derecho, de su enorme y un poco viejo saco.

— Lo pensaré, Nanaba — Susurró mientras su mirada paseaba por el alfombrado piso

Nanaba suspiró pesadamente.

— Te doy esta semana libre para que lo pienses, corre por cuenta del señor Ackerman. — La rubia bajó sus manos hasta darle un suave apretón a las acarameladas manos y luego se encaminó a su asiento — Dijo que si estabas inseguro o indeciso el pagaría como máximo una semana de tu trabajo para que lo pienses. Si aceptabas o no, esto iba por su cuenta.

Nanaba se sentó y vio como el joven asentía una vez más asombrado y medio abochornado.

— Yo… lo pensaré, señorita Nanaba — A veces se sentía cual disco rayado repitiendo frases similares.

— Cuando te decidas me avisas, al menos por mensaje, y acordamos cuando organizamos tu nuevo horario de acuerdo a tu siguiente ciclo.

— Le avisaré. — Susurró caminando hacia la puerta

— Y Eren — El menor volteó su rostro ya con la puerta entreabierta y la mano en el pomo girado — Cuídate.

Una sutil sonrisa y un asentimiento salieron del agotado y ojeroso joven, antes de dejar la estancia en completo silencio

— Enserio, Eren. Cuídate tú también.

***-*-*- Manual -*-*-***

— ¡PERO ENANO! — Dijo la mujer antes de recibir un sacapuntas de acero inoxidable en la cara — Ohh, me gustan los sacapuntas con palanquita, al estilo antiguo — Dijo sobándose la nariz y sentándose nuevamente frente al escritorio de Levi.

— Sabes que si me llamas de esa forma vas a recibir todo mi cariño en forma de material de oficina — El empresario se frotaba el puente de la nariz y cerraba los ojos cansado.

Era miércoles. Nanaba le había informado el día sábado que Eren tomaría la semana que él había ofrecido para pensar en la propuesta. En SU propuesta. Y solo podía decir una cosa. La espera y la incertidumbre lo estaban matando, carcomiéndolo lentamente.

Lo admitía. Luego de dar el paso decisivo y escoger el buscar al joven prostituto, pudo poner toda su atención en el trabajo y ser el práctico y productivo empresario que eran antes de ver esos hipnóticos ojos turquesas.

Fue como quitarse un peso de encima, como si la carga que sus hombros presentaban, la incertidumbre de un "podría pasar", se hubiera ido al convertir ese "podría" en "puede".

Pero aun así la espera era agotadora y mortífera en sus horas de descanso.

— Es que… — La castaña acomodó el curioso artefacto que le había dejado una marca en la frente y la nariz roja para bajar un poco la voz — Yo… me esforcé por conseguirte la información Levi, lo hice lo más rápido que pude y tú no me dices nada. — La voz de Hanji por un momento se sintió como la de una amiga dolida.

Levi encarnó una ceja por la expresión que puso la castaña, por solo un segundo estuvo a punto e ceder. Pero al ver esa melancólica mirada, ser transformada a un teatral llanto, con puchero y lágrimas de cocodrilo incluidas solo suspiró nuevamente e intentó ignorarla.

— Perra. — Susurró para sí mismo.

— Yo quiero mi candente y ardiente porno gay. — Decía cual niña berrinchuda — Hice mi tarea, te conseguí la información. Te preste mi amado libro y tú — Se levantó melodramáticamente alzando su dedo índice y señalándolo — ¡Ni siquiera me has dado material para fantasear!

— ¿Te estás escuchando? — El constante movimiento de su pierna derecha implicaba como su paciencia se agotaba poco a poco — Pareces una mocosa de cinco años.

— ¡Me lo merezco! ¡Me he portado bien!

— En definitiva eres como una niña, solo que las que tienen cinco son más racionales y maduras que tú.

— ¡LEVI!

— Ya, ya. Mierda, cállate. — Ahora pasó de sobarse el puentecillo de la nariz a frotar sus cienes, intentando calmar el palpitar de su cabeza por escuchar tremendos gritos de urraca afónica. — No te puedo decir nada porque no ha pasado nada aun.

— ¿Cómo?

La castaña pasó de hacer su tonto berrinche a sentarse y esperar una explicación. Sus ojos brillaron expectantes y parecía un infante a la espera de su premio.

— Eso mismo, cuatro ojos. — Los insultos eran los apelativos cariñosos que Levi usaba con su colega. O eso creía fervientemente Hanji — Cuando fui el mocoso estaba de vacaciones y luego de pedirlo por dos días completos el mocoso se ha asustado y ha tomado una semana para pensarlo.

Ahora, ante los ojos de la castaña. Su amefe era el niño berrinchudo al cual no le daban su juguete. No, tal vez no berrinchudo, pero si enfurruñado por negarle uno de sus caprichos.

Una risa cantarina, sincera y nada teatral salió de la mujer sentada. Le alegraba saber que Levi había vuelto, no en su totalidad, pero ya su lado empresarial estaba en un óptimo funcionamiento.

Hanji se aclaró la garganta y volvió a ser tan ruidosa y burlona como siempre lo ha sido y lo será.

— Oh… así que a Levi-Love y Leviconda los han dejado esperando — La burla estaba impregnada en sus palabras y ve realizado su cometido al lograr el ceño más acentuado, esa fue su recompensa — Y pensar que yo imaginaba que ya te lo habías follado y no me querías contar la suculencia que habías disfrutado con tan bello cuerpecito.

Hanji se mofaba en su cara, lo sabía, pero sentía que debía aguantar ese tipo de cosas por haberle conseguido la información que necesitaba en aquel momento.

— Hanji, será mejor que te calles. — Advirtió con pesadez.

— Ay Levi-Limpio, solo te digo que estás urgido, y eso no es nada nuevo en nuestra charla. O no al menos en los últimos meses, desde que terminaste con esa que era más enanita que tú y decidiste enfocarte solo en el trabajo, supimos que tu _urgitud_ sería un problema en la empresa, aparte- AUCH!

— Largo — Su voz seca y sus ojos cual mercurio amenazante de fundirla en su propia silla activaron las escasas alarmas de supervivencia que Hanji poseía en lo más recóndito de su ser. — Largo antes de que busque una forma de apagar la cámara del helipuerto y tirarte del borde sin que nadie se entere de que fue un homicidio.

— Yo.. yo… — Dejó el engrapador que había causado un pequeño hilillo de sangre descender de pómulo izquierdo — ¿Lo siento?

Levi se alzó todo lo que su tamaño le permitió. Pero el aura imponente y la mirada de hierro abrazador la callaron de todo intento de burla.

— No lo repetiré una vez más.

Hanji se levantó presurosa y temblorosa. Mirando a un lado y a otro, su resbaladiza lengua había cometido un pequeño desliz, nunca critiques a Levi en el ámbito laboral. Aquel hombre que ascendió de nada a hacer el gerente general de su propia empresa, no puede ser insultado en el orgullo que representa su trabajo y esfuerzo diario.

— Te visitaré en tu departamento, Levi Lindo — Mencionó mientras presurosa se dirigía a la puerta de la enorme oficina y la cerraba sin mirar atrás. — Wow — Dijo Hanji sintiendo una fría brisa provenir de la nada; ya segura y resguardada por la enorme puerta de caoba se permitió perderse en su mundo de locuras — Sentí que el demonio mismo quería clavarme un cuchillo poco afilado, para hacerme sufrir más en mi muerte. Una muerte lenta y dolorosa— Un escalofrió atravesó su columna — Y que también me acaba de lamer el cuello con su áspera lengüita de gato, ¡Iuk!

Una mueca de desagrado y la lengua a fuera fue lo que la secretaria vio en el rostro de Hanji antes de apreciarla irse saltando a su oficina mientras cantaba una canción de cuna un tanto perturbadora.

—"_Que nadie me interrumpa por el resto del día, mina_"— Escuchó provenir del intercomunicador que tenía con su jefe.

— ¡S-sí! Señor Ackerman. — La mujer de cabellos negros y cara redondeada suspiró sintiéndose un poco más relajada al saber que no vería a su jefe por el resto del día.

Levi era un jefe de armas tomar. Estricto, exigente e intimidante, pero sobre todo alguien que merecía respeto. Por eso mina seguía como su fiel secretaria. Bajo las órdenes de ese líder innato, aprendía tanto que no podría pedir un mejor lugar para ejercer su carrera y sabía que el señor Ackerman guiaría la gran empresa por el buen camino. Eso era Levi para todos y detrás del miedo se encontraba el orgullo hacia su jefe.

En su oficina el azabache dejaba el último folder con balances e información sobre un nuevo y tal vez prometedor contrato en la hilera de leídos y realizados. Teniendo ya su escritorio libre de pendientes. Se levantó de su silla y estiró sus brazos por arriba de su cabeza hasta hacer tronar todos los huesos de su columna.

Esta vez se daría el gusto de tomarse una siesta. Por fin estaba al día en las tareas pendientes de su empresa y quería poder dormitar un rato en su enorme y confortable sillón de tres cuerpos que casi nunca usaba. Tal vez en sueños los ojos turquesa y la boquita de cereza que poseía el menor, no lo atormentarían. O puede que ese sea un mejor escenario para apreciarlos. Los sueños pueden ser más realistas de lo que uno imagina. Y Levi estaba deseoso de comprobarlo en ese mismo instante. Iba a tener su encuentro con la tentación encarnada en un cuerpo humano de una forma u otra. Ese mozuelo podría ser la perdición de cualquiera y Levi lo estaba comprobando.

La espera lo estaba matando. Solo daba gracias al cielo que el día viernes era el último día permisible para que el menor lo pensara. Viernes hasta medio día.

***-*-*- Manual -*-*-***

Sentada en su cama, con un par de agujas insertadas en su brazo izquierdo, una cánula nasal por precaución, la típica ropa de hospital y un curioso puchero adornando su rostro era como se encontraba en esos momentos la joven Jaeger.

— Se cuidarme sola. — Dijo mientras veía a Eren seguir trenzando su rojizo cabello — No entiendo porque sigues tan indeciso en ir o no ir a esa conferencia.

— So-solo no me gusta alejarme de ti por tanto tiempo. — Se removió un poco incómodo en su silla.

— No es mucho tiempo, Eren; es solo un fin de semana y acá tengo al señor Reiss para que me cuide, ¿verdad, Rod?

El hombre mayor asintió con una amigable sonrisa en su rostro.

— Claro que sí, señorita. Y puede que venga mi hija de visita el día de mañana.

La mejor asintió y dio un par de animadas palmaditas.

— ¿Vez, Eren? Frieda va a venir mañana y tú llegas el domingo en la noche. No voy a estar sola NI un solo día.

Eren miró tanto a su hermanita como al doctor que nuevamente leía los signos vitales de su hermana en el equipo ubicado al costado de la cama, mientras trataba de sentarse de alguna manera en que no se sintiera incómodo.

Era la segunda vez que le administraban la medicina experimental y era preciso que la supervisión de su reacción sea controlada, si es posible a cada hora; si no era por Rod por la enfermera de turno asignada a su cuarto.

— Sigue sin gustarme estar lejos de ti y no poder verte.

Rod veía todo con calma y una sonrisa serena la curiosa escena ante sus ojos. Entendía a Eren, el perdió a su pequeño hermanito Uri cuando solo era un estudiante de secundaria y fue por él que decidió estudiar medicina.

Un lazo tan estrecho entre hermanos, solo se podía ver en aquellos que habían sufrido tantas cosas uno junto al otro y han salido adelante.

Uri fue su luz, sus rubios cabellos, esa palidez que solo alguien que casi vivía en el hospital podía poseer y sus cansados y grandes ojos azules, fueron su motor a estudiar fuertemente cuando apenas ingresaba a la preparatoria.

Ahora el doctor se veía reflejado en Eren y a Uri, en Isabel. Solo que la niña era un poco más traviesa e hiperactiva, tal como ella le había mencionado que era Eren hace unos años. Antes de que tuviera que madurar por los dos.

Los recuerdos acompañados de la nostalgia, se dispersaron de la nebulosamente mente de Rod al continuar escuchando los berrinchitos de Isabel por sentirse sobreprotegida.

— Además, ya te había convencido de ir, hasta trajiste tu maleta — Isabel señalo la mediana mochila color verde musgo en el piso. — Ya lo habíamos hablado todo el día de ayer.

— Bueno, sí, pero…

— Nada de peros, mi príncipe no es un cobarde.

Al escuchar la palabra príncipe, Eren solo pudo hacer un pucherito

— Oh, Isi, eso es extorción.

— No lo es, es chantaje emocional. — Admitió con una traviesa sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. — Ahora confírmale a tu superior que ya son las 11 y puede que se esté muriendo del infarto por no saber tu respuesta.

— Tampoco exageres tanto, Isi, por algo me dio hasta medio día para pensarlo.

— Te está guardando un puesto libre para esa conferencia. Debes tener algo de consideración por ello. Está pensando en ti y poniéndote delante de otros que también aspiraron a ir.

Eren solo suspiró mientras el remordimiento lo seguía carcomiendo por dentro. Pensando en que si Isabel se enterara de la verdad, no estaría dándole ese discurso ni usando todas sus mañas para convencerlo de que vaya a la dichosa "conferencia"

— Ya, Isi. — Sacó su celular del bolsillo derecho de su chaqueta gris claro y buscó el contacto de Nanaba. — Ahora mismo le mando un mensaje. —

Escribir las palabras en vez de escuchar esa voz presionándolo era lo mejor. O su avergonzado ser lo pensaba de esa forma.

— Porqué mejor no lo llamas. Así te aseguras de que sepa de tu decisión.

— Créeme que si leerá el mensaje. — Eren sabía que lo más probable era que Nanaba estuviera casi pegada a su celular, pendiente de su respuesta.

Tecleó palabra por palabra, su dedo en la pantalla tocó la palabra enviar.

Tubo el corazón en la garganta por unos cuantos segundos. Sintió la rigidez de sus músculos y el sudor frio que quería emerger de su cuerpo.

El mensaje fue enviado exitosamente.

— Con su permiso, jóvenes. — Anunció su retirada el galeno. — Vuelvo en una hora para ver cómo se encuentra nuestra ardillita

— ¿¡Siguen con ese apodo en el hospital!? — Isabel alzó un poco su voz sintiéndose abochornada por que siguieran usando ese sobrenombre hacia ella — Solo fue una vez que engullí toda la comida a la vez. ¡Solo UNA!

Eren alzó sus ojos y se concentró en su hermana, dejando de pensar en lo que había hecho hace menos de un minuto.

— Aunque no fue tu mejor idea, pero te veías adorable — Eren participó en la conversación, recibiendo una mirada indignada de su pequeña hermana.

La joven Isabel había estado semanas sin comer, solo a base de suero. Por lo que cuando vio esa bandeja con varios frasquitos llenos de cosas comestibles o bebibles (todo muy suave y ligero, pero comida al fin y al cabo), no se pudo resistir. Y lo ingirió casi todo en menos de un par de minutos.

Obviamente su desacostumbrado estómago la obligó a botar todo lo que comió, pero todos los que la vieron comer así se lo esperaban. Eren hasta había traído un balde con un poco de agua esperando la negativa de su estómago. Ella misma se lo esperaba después de atragantarse con tanta cosa a la vez.

El doctor le dio unas palmaditas y le dijo que no se lo metiera todo de una sola vez. Su hermano le limpió la boca con devoción y le trajo un cepillo de dientes junto con un vaso de agua y una cubeta para que botara el agua mientras se lavaba, todavía no se podía parar de la cama.

Al final del día. Eren la había llamado "pequeña ardillita" y la risilla que había dado la enfermera de turno (justo la misma que le había llevado la comida) asintió encantada por el apodo.

Al día siguiente todo aquel que la atendía, la llamaba de esa forma. El apodo se había corrido por todo el hospital, o al menos por todo su piso.

— Ya no hablemos de ese tema, que si siguen así, todos en el hospital me volverán a llamar de esa forma.

— Puede ser un apodo interno. — Sugirió Eren con el dedo alzado y sonriéndole graciosamente — Solo el doctor Reis, Freida y yo te llamaríamos de esa forma.

— Me niego.

— Que aguafiestas.

El doctor ya estaba en la puerta pero antes de irse siempre le divertía ver las pseudo-discusiones de sus pacientes más queridos.

— ¿Aguafiestas? Seguro se les escapa frente a otra enfermera chismosa y luego hasta el cartero sabe cómo me llaman.

— Bueno, bueno. Entonces solo yo.

— Tu peor, eres un lengua floja.

— ¡Ey! Eso dolió — Se llevó su mano al pecho fingiendo sentir una apuñalada justo en su corazón, pero sintió un pequeño pinchazo al hacer esos movimientos de forma tan repentina.

— Es la verdad.

Isabel se cruzó de brazos y desvió el rostro hacia un costado, mientras Eren se acomodaba nuevamente en la silla.

Satisfecho, el sonriente doctor se despidió de nuevo y salió del cuarto.

Eren miró la puerta y dejó de discutir infantilmente con Isabel para alcanzar al doctor.

— Doctor Reiss. — Llamó Eren para detener el calmo caminar del mayor. — ¿Cómo cree que va Isabel?

El doctor giró sobre su propio eje y miró a Eren calmado y con comprensión.

— Como te dije en la mañana, Eren. Isabel está respondiendo muy bien al tratamiento. Hasta ahora solo ha presentado aumento de sueño y disgusto por sabores de la comida. Cosas muy normales si me lo preguntas.

Eren asintió suavemente. Ahora la comida le sabía rara a Isabel, como si hubieran echado alguna medicina en ella, no la despreciaba, pero si le costaba un poco comerla con naturalidad.

— Muchas gracias doctor. Lamento preguntarle constantemente sobre esto.

— Tranquilo Eren — Rod se permitió acariciarle esas hebras castañas ya un poco alborotadas — Es normal, y sabes que te comprendo a la perfección — Eren asintió un tanto feliz de recibir una caricia de afecto paternal. — Solo no te olvides de que debes tener en cuenta que esto es un tratamiento experimental. Tenemos muy buenos porcentajes e indicios de que Isabel va a tener muchas mejorías después de estos meses, pero no es nada seguro. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

— Si, señor; lo comprendo perfectamente. Pero eso no impide que siempre espere los mejores resultados.

— Tienes toda la razón, pequeño. — Asintió el hombre mientras sacaba un par de risotas desde lo profundo de su garganta. — Ese es el espíritu.

Eren se despidió del ya canoso hombre y regresó al cuarto de su hermana con la mano apretando el bolsillo derecho de su jean. El celular había vibrado apenas el galeno dio media vuelta.

Una dirección apareció en su pantalla.

Era Nanaba.

***-*-*- Manual -*-*-***

Levi salía de su reunión y regresaba un poco agotado a su oficina.

Mina estaría en pocos minutos con su almuerzo y él podría culminar su jornada laboral a luego de leer solo un par de documentos pendientes en su mesa.

Todo estaba perfecto. Menos que Nanaba no le informara algo en relación al joven. O eso pensó hasta que vio su celular en la superficie del escritorio. Estaba en modo silencio, pero una pequeña luz parpadeaba en la esquina superior derecha.

Deslizó su dedo viendo primero el enorme reloj que marcaba las 13:45 y la fecha para desbloquearlo con su huella digital.

Nanaba le había enviado un mensaje unos minutos antes de las 12. Eren iría a su casa a la hora acordada.

A Levi, de un momento a otro, se le secó la garganta y parpadeó repetidas veces mientras releía ese mensaje. Esas simples palabras.

Medio aturdido guardó el celular y rodeó su escritorio para sentarse en su silla.

Mina tocó la puerta y con ella trajo una bandeja plateada con la comida que había comprado para él.

Enrollado de pollo con espárragos y salsa blanca, fue lo que pudo apreciar que tenía de plato principal junto con una ensalada y un refresco.

— Por hoy ya puedes retirarte. – Le dijo viendo como Mina asentía animada.

Los viernes sus trabajadores se retiraban a las dos de la tarde, eso les daba un fin de semana más largo y los mantenía contentos y activos. Levi sabía que la comodidad del empleado importaba mucho en el progreso de una empresa, pero su joven asistente siempre se retiraba o después de él, o cuando Levi ya no necesitaba de sus servicios y le indicaba que volviera a casa.

— Sí, señor Ackerman. — La joven antes de retirarse acomodó los platos y ordenó un poco los papeles que la descuidada Hanji había puesto sin delicadeza alguna. — Por cierto, la Señorita Hanji mencionó que se retiraba antes por cuestiones personales, pero como solo era una hora antes de la salida del viernes su… amefe no se molestaría.

Levi alzó la mirada con el ceño fruncido. No con su joven secretaria, sino por la mención de su "amiga"

— Esa loca siempre hace lo que quiere. No importa ya. — Dijo pasando su mano por sus brumos cabellos. — Eso es todo por hoy.

Después de una respetuosa despedida, Levi se quedó nuevamente solo en su oficina. Luego de beber un poco de la refrescante limonada que Mina había dispuesto para el junto al almuerzo, se permitió sacar su celular del bolsillo para volver a leer ese mensaje tan corto.

"Eren irá a las seis de la tarde"

Y Levi lo estaría esperando.

**Continuará…**

* * *

.w. Pos~~~ Ya vamos en el punto dos del paso uno. Estamos avanzando o

Cosas un poco suculentas vienen en camino. En el siguiente cap, creo que como mínimo hay manoseo XD~!

Pero estos caps eran necesarios para que supieran un poco más de nuestros personajes principales y su entorno . Las cosas se van a poner candentes, pero no olviden el drama que se avecina \\(-3-)/

Besos y apapachos, gracias por siempre ser tan pacientes conmigo.

Este lunes entrego 4 cosas así que ya me volví a atarear por eso este cap lo termino de escribir desde el sábado en la mañaniiiita. XD

Yaa ahora si me despido.

Besos a todos mis lectores.

**PD: Si alguien sabe porque eren se ve tan inquieto y que trama Hanji. Si aciertan en los comentarios 7u7. Le permito escoger uno de estos premios:**

· Saber que va a pasar en los siguientes tres capítulos a grandes rasgos.

· Tener el siguiente capítulo con una cinco días de antelación

· Aparecer en el fanfic como un/a extra e interactuar con uno de los dos personajes principales (ustedes deciden cual)

Si se me ocurren o se les ocurre a ustedes más premios me avisan *-* Pero acá la apuesta ya está hecha.

EXITOS a los que participen y se den cuenta. XD

**~Nos leemos pronto~**

**PAGINA PARA SEGUIR ACTUALIZACIONES**

link de FB le agregan - /groups/168180026717513/

**PAGINA PARA SEGUIR ACTUALIZACIONES**


	8. Capítulo VII

Holiii n.n)/ … u.u Yaaa sé~~ Me demoro mucho u.u pero… pero… Los loveo :D.

Tristemente nadie ganó el premio u.u, pero sé que les gustará la respuesta a tal incógnita XD. PD: Cuando vean un "(#)" sus dudas serán resueltas 7u7, repito, les va a gustar.

A leer:

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados en esta historia pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, mangaka de Shingeki No Kyojin. Yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro para darle vida a mis historias.

* * *

_c) Lo compraste y aceptó. Perfecto Tienes casi el primer paso terminado. Tienes que demostrarle al menor que tu interés en él solo es sexual, que te has encaprichado con su cuerpo y lo quieres usar a tu antojo por un buen tiempo. Pero no le digas aun que sientes algo más por él. Se podría asustar e irse. Se indiferente, trátalo fríamente, un poco hosco si es posible. Ahora ya estás listo para ir al segundo paso._

Levi culminó su almuerzo y puso todo el servicio sobre la recepción de mina, la mujer encargada de la limpieza pasaría por el piso en menos de una hora.

Ya habiendo saciado su estómago se sentó en su escritorio y agarró todos los documentos pendientes que tenía, no eran muchos, un par que ya tenía antes de la reunión y unos cuantos que Hanji había tirado y Mina acomodado; pero luego de veinte minutos, se dio cuenta de que no podía pensar en otra cosa más, que el mensaje de Nanaba y la hora en la que llegaría el prostituto a su casa.

Decidido a que solo sería una pérdida de tiempo el permanecer en su oficina con documentos que no leería, cogió los folios pendientes y los metió en su pulcro y ordenado maletín. Lo cerró y céleremente salió de su oficina encaminado al ascensor.

El viaje hasta el estacionamiento se le hizo eterno. Le mandó un mensaje a su chofer para que no fuera por él a la empresa, que usaría el carro que siempre dejaba en el sótano y que después su mismo conductor tendría que regresar.

Luego de ingresar a su cómodo Audi A4 cromado color negro, último modelo, el viaje a su casa le pareció borroso y ligero.

Debido a que su chofer no lo llevó hasta el enorme y moderno edificio, no hubo necesidad de ingresar por el portón delantero como casi siempre lo hacía, el vigilante no le abrió las puertas con láminas de cristal y el joven en la recepción no le pudo dar la bienvenida ni darse cuenta de que aquel señor que ingresaba con control remoto propio, era Levi.

Levi ingresó por la puerta que daba directo a los estacionamientos del sótano, bajando la rampa céleremente sin que el de su recepcionista Gunter lo pudiera identificar.

Tristemente Hanji no tendría quien le avisara cuando su amefe llegara al departamento.

Hanji tarareaba distraídamente una canción de su grupo favorito. Con los audífonos puestos a tope y su celular en la cadera, mientras sacaba de su enorme mochila los conjuntos que le regalaría al joven prostituto y escondería de su gruñón amigo.

Doblaba conjunto por conjunto, con una mueca feliz en su rostro moviendo su cabeza de derecha a izquierda a la velocidad del tono musical.

Levi subía por el ascensor mientras Hanji guardaba los conjuntos en un cajón que, supuso un desconocido que por primera vez usa un baño ajeno, revisaría para encontrar los utensilios de limpieza. Escondió el shampoo que Levi prestaba a sus invitados y salió nuevamente del baño.

Ahí Hanji desapareció todo rastro de sonrisa al ver a Levi parado en el marco de la puerta, con una ceja enarcada y sus ojos serios, clavados en su desordenado ser.

— Cuatro ojos de mierda — Susurró avanzando hasta la chica que reía nerviosamente y miraba para los lados, buscando una ventana para saltar o un cuchillo para practicar harakiri* — Mi cuarto. — Dijo antes de que sus costosos zapatos bien lustrados chocaran con la enorme mochila en el piso. — Nunca se debe entrar a mi cuarto — Esa era una regla dorada para que Hanji tenga permitido poner un pie en su departamento.

Cogió la mochila de las azas y la alzó con una sola mano, como si no pesara nada; aun cuando a Hanji le había costado llevarla cagada en su espalda y resistir su peso en toda la trayectoria del ascensor, realmente había sido una tremenda odisea para la chica. La puso sobre el buró y Hanji dio un grito de agonía y dolor

— E- enanito… — Dio un par de pasos tambaleantes mientras se sacaba los audífonos— Yo solo quiero darte unos cuantos regalos para que el bello Erencito y tú disfruten de sus días juntos.

Levi removió con parsimonia los dildos, fustas y cuerdas encontradas en la maleta hasta que en una bolsa de tela puesta hasta el fondo, encontró lo que quería.

La sacó ante los ojos de una sudorosa Hanji y la abrió dejando caer el contenido al costado de la mochila.

Cámaras, muchas cámaras. Todas oscuras, grises, negras o azules, de un tamaño reducido.

— No me parece que esto — cogió una negra repetida aproximadamente cinco veces entre todo el grupo. — Sea para hacer amena mi estadía con el mocoso.

Levi apretó con fuerza descomunal el aparato electrónico; el plástico de la carcasa crujió antes de ceder por completo y finalmente se rompió por completo, siendo simplemente un montón de basura inútil ante los ojos llorosos de la castaña.

— ¡LEVI! — Chilló lanzándose al piso, sabiendo que si tocaba al hombrecito gruñón su muerte sería más dolorosa — ¡Esa camarita costaba 2500 dólares!

Hanji lloraba ruidosamente mientras apreciaba como Levi tiraba los restos de su cámara ante sus ojos, justo frente a sus rodillas en la superficie alfombrada donde estaba tirada.

— Me importa una mierda. — Retrocedió y guardó todas las cámaras en la bolsa de tela. — O te largas o te mato.

Hanji rápidamente se levantó sintiendo el sudor frio en su espalda y un enorme alivio de que el hombre frente a ella esté siendo tan misericordioso.

Sus pasos se dirigieron a la bolsa con todas las cámaras, puesta en la superficie de la cama, cuando céleremente Levi las quitó de su camino y las alzó con un solo dedo, sacándolas de su alcance.

— Me las quedaré como castigo.

— No…

— Y si en menos de un minuto no sales de MI departamento, las destruyo ahora mismo.

— ¡ES MI SALARIO DE TODO UN MES! — Gritó desesperada teniendo más ganas aún de tirarse a las piernas del contrario y pedir clemencia — ¡NO ME VOY A PODER COMPRAR PORNO POR UN MES ENTERO!

— Cuarenta segundos.

— ¡Hyaaaa! ENANOOO — Hanji daba vuelta en círculos mientras se despeinaba su enmarañado cabello — Vamos, al menos una para revenderla y tener comida.

— Treinta.

Hanji Lanzó otro grito chillón rompe oídos y trotó hasta la puerta del cuarto, volteando dando saltitos como si quisiera ir al baño y con la adrenalina recorriendo todo su cuerpo enfrentó nuevamente a Levi.

— ¿La otra maleta?

Levi sonrió de medio lado mientras tiraba nuevamente la bolsa con las cámaras a la superficie de su cama.

— También me las quedo. Veinte segundos.

Hanji gritó, ahora con una mueca de felicidad y salió corriendo directo a las escaleras.

— ¡ALMENOS CUÉNTAME COMO TE LO FOLLAS!

Levi escuchó como la chica se tropezaba cayendo por la escalera, haciendo ruidos de buitre moribundo, se levantaba y cojeando (por el trote lento que escuchaba) llegaba a la puerta principal.

— Cinco — Levi miraba su reloj — Cuatro, tres — Escuchó la puerta principal abrirse — Dos, uno — Y un portazo dando la salida de la odiosa mujer de su territorio. — Tsk. Yo quería sangre.

Caminó con la maleta y la bolsa llena de cámaras, para meterlas en un compartimiento al fondo de su enorme walking closet.

Sacaría los juguetes que trajo la loca mujer, más adelante. Vio su reloj y un suspiro salió de sus labios.

Recién eran las tres de la tarde.

Todavía faltaba para que el mocoso llegara.

***-*-*- Manual -*-*-***

— ¡Hermano! — Gritaba entre risas la joven pelirroja mientras Eren llenaba su rostro y cuello de besos — Me haces cos… cosquillas — Algo evidentemente obvio viendo cómo se removía y siendo Eren su atacante. — Yaaa… Yaa… hermano — Dijo entre risas sintiendo que le faltaba el aire por tanto reír.

Eren se calmó y como última travesura le mordió una mejilla

— Sabes rico — Dijo separándose finalmente de una sonrosada Isabel, por tanto reír, y con lagrimillas en los ojos — Eres mi sabor favorito.

Isabel había hecho un pequeño puchero mientras se frotaba la mejilla y veía a Eren sacándole la lengua.

— Recuerda, hermano mayor, que el cuello también es tu punto débil — Su voz destilaba venganza pronta — Y cuando menos te lo esperes, seré yo la que te atacará hasta hacerte llorar de risa.

Eren la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

— Esa será una guerra sangrienta. — Eren apreciaba la respiración más calmada de su hermana

— La guerra de cosquillas de siglo — Susurró con el mismo tono lúgubre.

Y justo cuando el doctor Rod entraba nuevamente al cuarto, Eren se lanzaba a hacerle cosquillas por el cuello

— ¡Ataque de besos!

Y las risas empezaron a inundar nuevamente la estancia.

— Eren, Eren. Deja tranquila a Isabel. — Dijo el doctor con una sonrisa pintada en sus delgados labios — Solo está permitido un ataque de cosquillas al día.

El menor se alejó dándole un último beso en la frente a Isabel y se sentó de nuevo en su silla, dando otro pequeño saltito por el movimiento imprevisto.

— Con todo respeto, doctor — Dijo alzando el dedo índice con aires de sabiduría, — Son ataques de besos, no de cosquillas.

— Aunque las cosquillas vienen incluidas en el paquete — Susurró la pelirroja sobándose el cuello resentido por tantas atenciones de su hermano.

El galeno, simplemente meneó la cabeza con una sonrisa de diversión en su rostro al verlos discutir infantilmente de nuevo.

Hace más de una hora Isabel se había empezado a sentir mal por la medicina, dolores de cabeza, sumamente fuertes y repentinos mareos, donde Eren simplemente se quedaba a su costado, acariciando el dorso de su diestra mientras susurraba en su oído pequeñas historias o canciones calmadas.

Pero cuando Isabel se encontró ya más recuperada y el dolor de cabeza había pasado casi por completo, no perdió la oportunidad de hacerle su ataque de besos para levantarle el ánimo. Cada vez que ella sufría de dolores fuertes o una pequeña recaída, su ánimo siempre se deterioraba y lo que menos quería Eren era verla triste, no a su dulce princesita.

Luego de que el doctor revisara los signos vitales y los resultados en la tableta colgada en la camilla de Isabel fue que asintiendo y con una sonrisa les alzó el pulgar a ambos hermanos.

— Por ahora, todo va de maravilla.

— Y un ataque de besos sería la mejor forma de celebrar esa noticia.

— ¡Hermano! — Dijo riendo por la actitud infantil de su familiar mientras le ponía las manos suavemente en el rostro de Eren — Ya copaste la cantidad de ataques que se te permite por un día.

Eren nunca hacía más fuerza de la necesario o movimientos bruscos con Isabel en cama. Más aun cuando en cada uno de sus dorsos tenía agujas insertadas con medicamentos o simplemente suero y algún acercamiento de su parte podría causarle una herida.

El joven Galeno apreció su reloj y luego miró a los dos hermanos haciéndose morisquetas graciosas.

— Eren, ¿no deberías ir ya,a tomar el autobús para tu conferencia? — Su índice apuntaba al reloj de su muñeca y vio a Eren tensarse en su silla de nuevo.

Isabel buscó con la mirada el reloj en su pequeña mesilla de metal pintado de blanco a la izquierda de su cama, justo al costado de su hermano.

— ¡Ya casi es hora! — Dijo sorprendida, para luego ver con reproche al castaño.

Eren miró a las dos personas en la habitación que le devolvían la vista con reproche y alzó las manos en sinónimo de protección.

— No me miren con los ojos acusadores que tengo una alarma en el celular. — Dijo sacando el aparatito de su bolsillo.

— Sin ánimos de ofender, pequeño. Pero tu celular ya debe ir a la basura — Vio como el castaño hizo un gracioso puchero mientras se cruzaba de brazos. —Me dices constantemente que se apaga o que deja de funcionar el micrófono o…

— Ya, ya, entendí, pero en las alarmas no me ha fallado nunca.

— Hermano, ya seamos sincero, tu celular se te ha caído al agua dos veces, de milagro sigue vivo.

Eren se mordió un poco el labio inferior y vio su pequeño confiable celular, porque aun con todos sus desperfectos le servía para lo primordial. No le importaba que el lente de la cámara estuviera roto, o que a veces titilara la pantalla de un momento a otro. Le servía para mensajes, para alarma y llamadas. Eso era lo único que necesitaba y siempre ha preferido ahorrar el dinero, a comprarse un nuevo celular con aplicaciones que nunca usará.

Rod miró al pensativo Eren con su ceño medio fruncido y el labio inferior un poco salido. Parecía un niño al que le han dicho que debe botar su juguete favorito, pero también sabía que ese joven se desvivía por su hermana y nunca se compraría algo para el si podía consentir a la menor. Una idea surcó por su mente mientras apreciaba como Isabel al ver a Eren pensativo le hincaba el dedo suavemente en las mejillas canelas.

Cuando el galeno estuvo por mencionar algo sobre su reciente idea, el celular de Eren se encendió y empezó a vibrar, mientras un timbre muy básico resonó con fuerza.

Eren saltó triunfante con el celular alzado y mirada de suficiencia.

— Para los que desconfiaban de mi chiquito, tendrán que retractarse.

— Me niego a hacerlo — Dijo Isabel mientras tapaba su boca intentando retener una risa.

— Yo también me niego, sigue siendo muy viejo.

Como afirmando los argumentos del doctor el celular empezó a parpadear y dejó de vibrar mientras la música empezaba a escucharse medio chillona y desgastada.

Eren apretó varias veces el botón rojo inferior para desactivar la alarma cuando tanto Rod como Isabel empezaron a reírse.

— Sigue sirviendo. — Dijo enfurruñado, guardándolo en su pantalón

Su reloj marcaban las 4:30, y el viaje en bus hasta la dirección de Levi le tomaría poco más de una hora, por lo que iba con el tiempo preciso.

Guardó lo poco que había sacado de su mochila y caminó hasta el doctor.

— Nos vemos señor Reiss, le encargo al tesorito de mi vida.

— Hermano, no seas tan melodramático, vuelves el domingo. — Eren volteó y le sacó la lengua — Aish, a veces yo parezco la mayor.

— Como decía. No le de postre a la ardillita. — Dijo en son de venganza mirándola de soslayo y una sonrisa traviesa plasmada en sus labios.

— ¡Eren!

— La cuidaré con gusto — respondió el sonriente doctor mientras despeinaba los castaños y lacios cabellos del menor — tú también cuídate mucho.

Eren asintió ante el pedido y volteó a abrazar a su hermana.

— Te quiero mucho, mi bella princesa.

— Y yo a ti, mi príncipe bobo. — Isabel le dio un beso en la mejilla y se despidió de él cuando lo vio salir por la puerta con la mochila al hombro.

***-*-*- Manual -*-*-***

El viaje en el carro, le pareció eterno y corto a la vez. Sentía que los minutos por separado se demoraban más de lo que debía, pero cuando llegaba a los diez o quince minutos, se daba cuenta que estaba más cerca a su destino.

Los asientos del autobús, al subir en un lugar más concurrido, se encontraban casi por completo siendo utilizados.

Habían un par de niños con sus madres o parejas calmadas, tal vez pasajeros solitarios como Eren o, amigos ruidosos sentados ocupando varios lugares, pero la mayoría de ellos se bajaron antes de llegar a la zona residencial.

Nuevamente el carro quedó casi vacío cuando faltaban un par de paraderos para que Eren llegara a su destino.

Nervioso y sin haber podido leer nada del libro que tenía en su regazo, lo volvió a guardar en su pequeña maleta y se levantó aun faltando un paradero.

Su pie golpeaba el piso nerviosamente mientras veía la señal de autobuses alejarse por la parte trasera del bus. Entre cada paradero había aproximadamente cinco minutos de recorrido. Eren sabía que su impaciencia era injustificada si el mismo se había parado antes de la cuenta, pero no podía controlarlo. Todo el asunto, le seguía pareciendo muy raro.

Eren era un prostituto, eso lo tenía muy en claro, pero era demasiado raro que alguien te solicitara por tanto tiempo, pagara tanto por tus servicios, lo más aterrador de todo, tenga tanto poder sobre tu cuerpo.

Una cosa era el sexo, felaciones, juegos suaves, otra muy diferente, fisting, bondage, obstrucción de la vista, voz, flagelación, que se le tenga permitió hasta asfixia erótica y heridas leves, todos esos permisos, todas esas cosas que el señor Ackerman tenía permitido hacer, era lo que lo ponía nervioso, ni en el mismo Gangbang Erwin había podido sacar tanto provecho del contrato.

Alzó la mirada y se encontró con el paradero a un par de cuadras, su pulgar ya en el botón de aviso, lo presionó aun de forma inconsciente. Y al ver las puertas abrirse frente suyo, nuevamente tembló ante lo que se le avecinaba.

Desde la parada de autobuses hasta la residencia del señor Ackerman eran unos diez minutos de caminata, pero el carro lo tomó apenas llegó a la parada frente al hospital y fue un poco más rápido de lo normal. Por lo que aún estaba temprano. Mirando en su reloj, notó que recién eran las 5:37.

Caminó con sus manos en su viejo saco, mientras jugueteaba con el vaho saliendo de su boca debido al frío clima. Preguntó a un par de guardias o porteros por indicaciones hacia su punto de llegada y finalmente con 15 minutos de antelación se encontraba en la puerta del edificio.

El portero lo miró gentilmente mientras subía las escaleras y le abría las puertas. Eren agradeció con una tímida sonrisa y se adentró a la confortable recepción donde pudo apreciar a un par de personas sentados en la zona de espera.

— Buen día, joven. ¿En qué le puedo ayudar? — Una voz tras es recibidor lo hizo dirigir sus pasos a la derecha.

— Buenas tardes — Eren sacó nuevamente el celular y vio el número exacto del departamento — Busco al señor Ackerman del departamento 2600 A

Una de las personas, con la mirada agachada y a punto de quedarse dormida, se alzó del sillón color perla y avanzó con paso veloz hasta el joven que le daba la espalda, bruscamente lo giró tomando al incauto por sorpresa.

— ¡Oh por DIOS! — Gritó chillando como loca al ver al bello mozuelo frente suyo — ¿Eres Erencito? — Dios tienes que ser tú. — No lo dejaba ni contestar sus preguntas y ya lo estaba rodeando para apreciarlo por todos lados — Ese abrigo no me deja ver nada.

Sin permiso del joven, Hanji lo jaló un poco más hacia adelante, obstruyéndole la vista al recepcionista y aun dándole la espalda al portero. La otra persona en la recepción que esperaba a quien sabe que persona, estaba más dormida que una roca. Y finalmente le abrió el abrigo.

Eren soltó un grito de sorpresa al verse expuesto con sus ropas de trabajo.

Había salido del cuarto de Isabel y trotando fue a los baños del primer piso del hospital, donde solo se quitó el Jean y el simple polo y quedó con el pequeño short, y polo de manga larga pero que solo le tapaba hasta debajo de sus delicados pectorales.

A Hanji se le iluminaron los ojos cuando aprecio las largas y torneadas piernas del menor con todo el abdomen descubierto. Eren luego del susto inicial cogió ambos extremos de su abrigo y lo cerró mientras cerraba los ojos llenos de vergüenza. Vamos, estaba acostumbrado a que lo vieran, pero no tenía que andar divulgando a todo el mundo su trabajo nada decente.

— Tranquilo chico, solo yo te he visto — Hanji contaba con una desquiciada sonrisa en su rostro y con su manga se limpiaba el hilillo de sangre que caía por su nariz. — Y mejor ve al ascensor que está al fondo de este pasillo — Le indicó el pasillo que iba a la derecha — El enano es muy eticoso con la puntualidad.

El castaño miró curioso a la rara mujer y luego vio hacia el recepcionista pidiendo un mudo permiso.

— Permiso — Susurró abochornado cuando el joven uniformado le asintió con un suave movimiento de cabeza.

Mientras Hanji lo veía ingresar al ascensor y luego las puertas cerrarse, no pudo evitar dejar salir un silbido

— Vaya muchachito más exótico — Susurró recordando esos enormes ojos y el agraciado cuerpo — Así es muy entendible que Levi se haya encaprichado. — ¿Tu qué crees Gunter?

— Pues no sabría decirle señorita, no lo vi como usted lo hizo, pero de rostro era alguien muy atractivo. — Hanji asintió animada y con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro — Aunque temo informarle que ya no podré ayudarla a subir al departamento del señor Ackerman.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué Guntercito de mi vida? — Dijo despertando al otro individuo recostado en el sillón individual — Tu siempre has sido mi apoyo.

— El señor Ackerman me ordenó estrictamente que nadie entrara a su pent house a menos de que él lo informe por teléfono, que si la encontraba a usted o a una mísera hormiga en su departamento, sería estrictamente mi culpa y se encargaría de que la agencia para la que trabajo me despida

— ¡¿Y cuándo dijo todo eso?!

— Cuando usted babeaba el cojín con bordados caoba en el Lobby.

Hanji simplemente regresó enfurruñada hasta su asiento y se tiró en el sofá de tres cuerpos.

— Despiértame en un par de horas Guntercito, me vienen a recoger más tarde y me muero de sueño.

El pobre recepcionista solo pudo llamar al portero por un movimiento de manos y ambos llevaron el sillón con la dormida castaña a un lugar menos visible, donde ya tenían un sofá idéntico preparado para la ocasión.

Siempre le decían que se durmiera en la oficina de empleados, pero la castaña nunca les hacía caso.

***-*-*- Manual -*-*-***

Esta vez, Eren no tuvo tiempo de quedarse frente a la única puerta de ese piso, ni contemplar el marco de cedro blanco aperlado como todo el edificio, o el numero bañando en plata. Si la mujer en el lobby había dicho la verdad, estaba a dos minutos de llegar tarde y que él su cliente se enojara, por ende, apenas bajó del ascensor, caminó un par de pasos por el casi nulo pasillo y tocó la puerta firmemente mientras recién se daba cuenta del tablero digital al lado derecho de la puerta.

Se escucharon unos pasos presurosos y la puerta fue abierta por el hombre que únicamente había visto en esa peculiar y un tanto perturbadora reunión.

— Casi tarde — Su gruesa voz hizo sentir intimidado al menor — Un minuto más y no hubieras llegado a tiempo — Decía dejando de ver su reloj de muñeca mientras le daba permiso a que ingresara a su hogar.

— Pe- perdón — Susurró mientras pasaba al costado de su cliente y apreciaba admirado el enorme lugar al que Levi podía llamar casa.

— Entonces, ¿cuál es tu puta explicación para llegar con el tiempo tan justo?— Empezó a caminar delante del joven dirigiéndose a la espaciosa sala de doble altura.

— A-abajo, en la recepción — dijo mientras apreciaba como el mayor se sentaba frente suyo en un sillón minimalista individual de altor respaldar — Había una señorita que me retuvo por un momento, me pareció que era una conocida suya — El mayor con los brazos cruzados lo miraba intrigado — su cabello era castaño y tenía lentes aparte de…

Fue callado por la mano alzada del hombre sentado.

— La maldita de Hanji me va a sacar canas — Dijo comprendiendo al fin el casi retraso del prostituto. — Y ya siéntate en vez de quedarte parado, tenemos que empezar con las preguntas.

Eren asintió sintiéndose aun intimidado y notando el cuero rechinar bajo su cuerpo.

— Lo básico — Volvió a tomar la palabra el mayor — ¿Cuando fue que te hiciste tu última revisión médica?

Eren se mordió el labio viendo los ojos cual mercurio del mayor, sabía que, como todo cliente nuevo y desconfiado lo primero era asegurarse de que el "producto" no le causara problemas a futuro, pero aun así no ignoraba lo que significaban esas palabras ¿Sida? ¿Gonorrea? ¿Clamidia? Cualquier poco grata o asquerosa enfermedad de transmisión venérea. Y todos sus nuevos clientes siempre suponían que el poseía o había poseído una de ellas.

— Por pedido de la señorita Nanaba, adelanté mi último análisis, me tocaba todavía dentro de dos semanas más, pero se reprogramó y ya hace unos días me entregaron los resultados — El menor sacó de su maletita un pequeño sobre doblado a la mitad y lo alcanzó a su cliente — Ahí se encuentran todos los análisis.

Eren siempre usaba la misma mochila para su trabajo, la mantenía limpia y la lavaba regularmente, por lo que los papeles se habían quedado olvidados en uno de sus tantos bolsillos. Luego de revisarlos y como siempre, salir limpio, los dejó en el olvido. Lo que no sabía, era que Nanaba había adelantado sus exámenes para tener más satisfecho a su ultimo cliente estrella. Levi Ackerman

Levi primero vio un tanto dudoso el sobre manila doblado en dos y ya abierto, pero luego de apreciar que el único desperfecto parecían las arrugas lo cogió con su diestra de forma firme y rápida.

El menor se sentó nuevamente apenas sintió el papel deslizarse de sus dedos, sintiendo de nuevo esa incomodidad cada vez que se sentaba de forma rápida.

Levi repasó gustoso las hojas viendo la fecha de hace menos de unas semana y con todo en orden.

Los dejó en la mesilla alta con tablero de vidrio a su costado y se levantó de su cómodo asiento.

— Todo en orden, mocoso.

— Eren — Levi alzó una ceja haciendo una pregunta muda — Mi nombre es Eren.

— Y el mío Levi, pero sigues siendo un simple mocoso. — Dijo hastiado y ya sin ganas de contener su deseo de seguir con la inspección. — Levántate y muéstrame.

Eren tardó un par de segundos más en entender la acción tan cotidiana en su trabajo. Asintió medio perdido y se quitó el saco dejando ver sus piernas completamente desnudas, un pequeño short que solo le tapaba las nalgas y se le enrollaba por la ingle por los jugosos muslos que poseía y en la parte superior. Levi pudo detallar la prenda que más le gustó de todas las que Nanaba le había mostrado, una de las simples y de un solo color, pero exquisita.

Eren dejó el abrigo en un brazo del sillón de dos cuerpos donde estaba sentándose y esperó las indicaciones.

— ¿Lo tienes puesto?

— Sí, señor

Y Levi se dignó a mostrar una sonrisa de lado por primera vez, mientras apreciaba las largas mangas del polo que se mantenían estiradas gracias a estar sujetas al dedo medio. Era de una tela brillante y le tapaba también todo el cuello, pero tenía su abdomen a su disposición y casi podía notar el final de los pezones** del menor

— Voltéate y muéstramelo.

Eren asintió sintiéndose más expuesto ante esa mirada tan penetrante y volteándose se bajó el short que tapaba sus firmes glúteos.

Los ojos de Levi brillaron con gula y deseo al apreciar las carnosas nalgas del joven y cuando vio ese plástico transparente en medio de tan carnosas montañas sintió un tirón en su entrepierna

Como era costumbre para Eren se inclinó un poco hacia adelante y dejó que Levi apreciara el plug (#) de plástico translucido, de diámetro grande y un poco alargado, justo el que Ackerman había pedido.

Levi se acercó uno de los dos pasos faltantes al menor, sentía que las manos querían tocar ya esa piel, pero su manía por la limpieza era lo que lo frenaba.

— Ultima limpieza interna

— Hace… menos de tres horas — Dijo cohibido, esa posición era demasiado reveladora

— Ingestión de alimentos.

— Al medio día.

Levi avanzó el último paso que los separaba y jaló al menor de un brazo hasta que casi obligado se subiera al sillón.

— Manos en el respaldar y rodillas en el sillón, apúrate. — Su impaciencia salía a flote.

El castaño obedeció sintiendo la seca y fría voz de su cliente y un poco aturdido recostó la cabeza en el mismo respaldar, estando más inclinado y expuesto.

Levi se agachó un poco, mientras con su mano derecha cogió la base del plug y lo rotó en el interior, un pequeño jadeo escapó de los labios de durazno.

— ¿Lubricante?

— Solo… solo cuando me lo puse y un poco más según las indicaciones de Nahhh… Nanaba — Levi no dejaba de mover el plug en su interior y sin sacarlo del ano simulaba embestidas.

— Tsk, eso no me responde mocoso — Empuja el plug todo lo que puede escuchando un gemido más fuerte de los carnosos labios — Estás mojado como para metértela sin preparación, o te vierto una botella de lubricante para no hacerte una fisura en el ano.

Eren se acordaba de ese momento en el baño cuando se colocaba el juguete de rígido, como el pensar en el miembro descomunalmente grande de su comprador le había hecho verter más de la cuenta como medida de precaución

— Ahh… yo… yo... — Sus manos apretaron más fuerza el respaldar de cuero color marfil — Estoy bien lummm… lubricado. —

Eren sabía que el líquido seguía dentro de sus entrañas, caliente por el calor corporal, pero aun presente, sintió como un par de veces el lubricante se quiso chorrear, en una ocasión cuando jugaba con Isabel en el hospital y también cuando inquieto se removía en el bus de camino a la residencia del Ackerman.

— Perfecto — Eren sintió el cálido aliento del mayor chocar contra su lóbulo izquierdo — Te has salvado de que realmente te meta la botella de lubricante al culo.

Eren se estremeció por el calor que el fibroso cuerpo a su espalda emanaba, mientras su desnudo abdomen era trazado por las duras y fuertes manos hasta llegar a sus pezones y jalado del metal en ellos.

— Me alegra que sean los piercings con aros

— Se-señor — Eren cerró un ojo por el repentino jalón que sintió en una parte tan sensible.

— Nos servirán más adelante.

**Continuará…**

* * *

(*) Harakiri: Corte del vientre. Es un ritual de suicidio en Japón.

(**) Tecnisismos, se le dice tetillas para hombres, pero fonéticamente hablando no me gusta cómo suena la palabra -3-)r por eso siempre les digo pezones 7u7

(#) Un plug: Es un juguete sexual que ha sido diseñado para ser insertado en el recto, son más cortos que los dildos o consoladores y tienen el final acampanado o ensanchado para evitar su perdida en el recto. Pueden encontrarlo en inter como butt plug.

YYYYY YAAAA *-*

XD Jajaja la verdad, lamento mucho las demoras, el cap me tomó mas tiempo del pensado al ser escrito y mi internet troll nunca tiene piedad de mi ser ;-;

Para los que no sepan ADOROOOOO Los UKES con piercings SEA DONDE SEA QUE ESTEN. Los que me han leído en el fandom de Naruto lo saben 7u7 y si puedo tener la oportunidad de ponerle al ukecito piercings pues lo hago :D Y que mejor ocasión que un prostituto!? Dios, Erencito podría también tener uno en la lengua y mas abajito *¬* de solo pensarlo~~ Grrrr… pero creo que le dejaré solo los que ya tiene en sus botoncitos *3*

Otra cosa 7u7 SE ESPERABAN EL PLUG? YO SE QUE NO :D Jajaja si soy sincera, los estremecimientos en el cap anterior los camuflaba mucho más que en este, acá me importaba un pepino que sea muy directo, XD pero en el otro si los oculté más para darle la oportunidad a alguien que lo adivinara uwu Quería que fuera una divertida sorpresa. Lo de Hanji… pues era Obvio pero no nos va a poder pasar el video porno ;-; almenos yo les daré todo por escrito en los siguientes capítulos.

Y un último comentario de mi loco ser: DIOS NO ME MATEN POR DEJARLO Así. Aquel que haya leído el prologo SABE que desde el cap 5 Cada capítulo es un punto de un paso. Punto A, B, C, D o E, del paso 1, 2, 3, 4 o 5 ;-; Entiendan l que este cap se acabara ahí era LEY. El punto C del paso 1 no da más que para manoseo u.u. Pero al menos ya saben que en lo siguientes capítulos tienen mucho yiki yiki -w-

Lo pido de nuevo. NO ME MATEN y dénme su love.

PD: ALgun dia responderé reviews ;-; lo promento, porque ellos me hacen muy feliz y ustedes se merecen respuesta.

**~Nos leemos pronto~**

**PAGINA PARA SEGUIR ACTUALIZACIONES**

link de FB le agregan - /groups/168180026717513/

**PAGINA PARA SEGUIR ACTUALIZACIONES**


End file.
